Second Chances
by Lord Archive
Summary: A tragic event occurrs and nothing is like it was before. So when Akane is granted a wish, she wishes for a second chance and ends up in the past. She means to make sure not to repeat her mistakes. Just make a bunch of new ones.
1. Volume 1 - Endings and Beginnings

Second Chances  
  
By Lord Archive  
  
  
  
The first chapter is sad and dark. The following chapters are not.   
  
This story begins over six months after Manga volume 38.  
  
Legal Babble: Characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Video,   
etc..., and are used without permission. I'm only borrowing them. I'll   
return them. I can't afford the overdue charge Nabiki insists on.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Chapter 1 - The End of One Life  
-------------------------------  
  
  
  
Akane could not believe what she saw before her. Ranma had defeated   
the monster Happosai had summoned, but he was wounded. Badly wounded.   
She rushed to Ranma with tears filling her eyes.  
  
This can't be happening. It can't! She kneeled at his side.   
"R-Ranma?" she uttered, her voice shaking.  
  
Ranma said weakly, "Akane. I'm s-sorry. I got... careless."   
  
"Be quiet, save your strength." Please don't die. Please!  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Akane... I wanted to... marry you... I'm sorry... I   
hadn't told you that... I love you."  
  
Her eyes lit up. He had finally admitted he loves her. Everything   
would be all right now. Everything would be better.  
  
"I do love y..." The fire of life in Ranma's eyes were extinguished as   
his heart stopped. He now just laid there, dead.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane cried. "Ranma, please don't leave me. Ranma, I love you,   
don't leave me." She gathered his body into her arms and screamed,   
"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The scream was heard for kilometers around.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ukyou sat at the Tendo Dojo. She couldn't understand how some dopey   
monster Happosai summoned could kill Ranma, but it had. She hadn't   
stopped crying since she arrived at the place Ranma died, just after   
hearing Akane's gut wrenching cry of his name. Now here she was at   
Ranma's funeral days later. His casket in front of her, and she just   
couldn't understand it.  
  
Ukyou saw Kasumi lead Akane into the dojo. She noted with bitterness   
that Akane didn't show any signs she had been crying. The bitterness   
was short lived when she then noticed Akane didn't show signs of any   
sort. Akane wasn't emotionally alive.  
  
---------------------  
  
Shampoo stared at the casket in front of her. She realized for some   
time now that she had lost him, but continued to chase him in case...   
anything unfortunate happened to Akane. Besides, she couldn't return   
to her village unless Ranma was her husband or dead. She hoped and   
prayed for the former, but it was to be the latter. Ranma was gone,   
and no one gets to have him.  
  
Shampoo saw Akane enter the dojo. Not surprised at her state. Shampoo   
knew Akane loved Ranma more than she let anyone, including herself,   
know. Shampoo thought Akane loved Ranma more than she did and perhaps   
more than Ukyou did as the evidence showed.  
  
The biggest surprise at the proceedings held for Shampoo was that   
Mousse was not elating how she was free of Ranma. He just sat next to   
her, mourning the passing of Ranma and only offered to comfort her in   
her time pain. He did not force his presence on her.  
  
She was unnerved at how little pain she actually did feel. Sure she   
cried when she found out Ranma was dead and it does hurt, but even   
Kodachi showed more reaction to his death. She guessed it was because   
deep down she had given up on Ranma. So, alive or dead, it didn't   
matter, he was already lost to her.  
  
---------------------  
  
Kodachi laughed, and laughed. Her fragile hold on sanity cracked when   
she saw Ranma's dead body. When she went to attack the wretched Tendo   
girl who took Ranma away from her, she had been stopped by a combined   
attack from Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kuno.  
  
Kodachi's injuries from the battle had sent her to the hospital. Her   
actions there had her committed. She had severely hurt two orderlies   
in an attempt to leave and hunt down Akane.  
  
---------------------  
  
Ryoga stood in the back of the dojo, tears streaming down his face.   
Akari was next to him trying to give him emotional support. Ranma had   
been the closest thing to a best friend to him, and his first love,   
Akane, was obviously in great pain from Ranma's death.  
  
"You know, that's how Ranma was when he thought Akane died at Jusendo.   
He couldn't take the pain so he shut himself off, as Akane is now,"   
Ryoga said in a low voice.  
  
"Will she ever get better?" Akari asked, sadly.  
  
"I-I think she may end up like her father, never able to go through a   
day without crying. Either that or her anger will be such that she   
will have to be restrained to prevent her from destroying everything   
in sight."   
  
"Oh." Akari looked at Akane. She now cried not really for Ranma, but   
for the pain Akane felt and wondered if she would feel the same if   
Ryoga died.  
  
----------------------  
  
Konatsu was above Ukyou, holding onto the ceiling. He worried about how   
she was to fare after Ranma died. He was upset that Ranma had died,   
Ranma had been his friend and he had precious few friends.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kuno stood like a stone statue on the other side of the dojo door from   
Ryoga. It pained him to see how the spell that sorcerer Saotome had cast   
on Akane hurt her after his passing. He wanted to comfort Akane, but   
Nabiki threatened to make him a woman and send the Kuno clan to the poor   
house if he even talked to her. For now he just honored his adversary,   
as he was the only man to hold his own against his might.  
  
--------------------  
  
Nabiki was at a loss. She played peace keeper, not wanting to have the   
insanity of Ranma's life to invade his funeral. She wished now she had   
used her skills to end the insanity rather than fuel it. She purposely   
delayed the marriage of Ranma to Akane because she felt her sister   
wasn't ready. Now Akane had lost any chance to ever marry him, and it   
was Nabiki's fault the wedding attempt had failed.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kasumi sat next to Akane. It troubled her greatly that Akane had   
retreated so far into her own world that she may as well be dead. Kasumi   
had seen it before, her father was like that when her mother died.   
Kasumi knew Akane would come out of it eventually, but she won't be the   
same person she was before.  
  
-------------------  
  
Soun cried, and cried. His daughter was hurting and his family line will   
never be joined with the Saotomes.  
  
-------------------  
  
Nodoka sat on the other side of Akane. Nodoka cried at the lost of her   
son so soon after finding him. He had proven to be a 'man amongst men'   
to his dying breath and hated that the oath of Seppuku had kept him away   
from her for so long. All she wanted now was her son, if he was truly a   
man or not.  
  
Nodoka looked down at Akane. She did not care that Akane never married   
Ranma. She was going to help this girl who her son loved as if the girl   
was her daughter.  
  
------------------  
  
It was a surprise to many guest when Genma walked into the dojo in human   
form, crying with tears sorrow. He had screwed up so much when raising   
Ranma, he was not going to make a mistake now. Genma knew his many   
mistakes had hurt Ranma greatly, and his mistakes with Happosai had   
caused the death of his only child.  
  
-----------------  
  
Cologne was next to Shampoo. She regretted that Shampoo would never get   
to marry Ranma, but knew how hopeless that had become. This outcome   
would work out for the best for Shampoo in the long run, but Cologne   
never wanted it to happen.  
  
-----------------  
  
Happosai? Well, Happosai wasn't there. When he had arrived at the scene   
of Ranma's death to see what his monster had done, he meet several angry   
martial artist. He held his own against them. Actually he was winning,   
despite fighting Genma, Soun, Ukyou, Ryoga, and Shampoo all at the same   
time.  
  
Ryoga and Genma laid into Happosai using chi attacks. Genma was even   
using his forbidden moves to attack Happosai. Ukyou and Shampoo were   
upset that their presence was only helping the lech.  
  
It wasn't until Happosai touched Akane to regain his strength that the   
battle ended. Akane looked at Happosai with such anger and rage she   
glowed with a chi aura greater than Happosai ever produced. "You- you   
killed him!" she shouted, her voice like gravel. "DIE!"   
  
Akane grabbed onto his head in a death grip. He struggled trying to get   
her to let go. He started to feel her gather her chi for a chi blast.   
She was gathering it between her hands, which happened to also be where   
his head was.  
  
Akane let out a shriek of rage as she fired off her chi blast. A perfect   
anger chi blast with the point of origin being between Happosai's ears.   
  
Happosai exploded into gory little bits.  
  
Some of those watching lost their lunch.  
  
Akane stared at the corpse, well what passed for one. Only then did she   
realize that she wasn't dreaming about what she'd do to Happosai. She   
really had killed him. Her mind failed her looking at the sight. She   
collapsed.   
  
Now, the only people who thought of Happosai, did so angrily. No one   
mourned his passing.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ukyou kept her restaurant closed for the following week. She spent most   
of the time crying. She tried to visit Akane once, but she was still   
emotionally dead. Ukyou did see signs that Akane was coming out of it as   
she mumbled a couple times. At one point Ukyou heard Akane say, "The   
Baka died before I could tell him that I love him." Ukyou knew Akane   
wasn't talking to her since Akane stared off into space while saying it.  
  
Ukyou was upset by Akane's reaction. Ukyou always felt she deserved   
Ranma the most, that she loved Ranma more. But, Akane proved that wrong.   
Despite her insults and the number of times she hit Ranma, Akane was in   
greater emotional pain over his death than anyone else.  
  
Konatsu had spent those days as shoulder for Ukyou to cry on. He wanted   
to help her in anyway he could.  
  
-------------------  
  
With Ranma's death, nothing held the Amazons to Japan, so they packed up   
and left days after the funeral. Shampoo and Mousse stopped by the   
Tendos before leaving to wish them better times and gave an offer of   
help if they ever needed it.  
  
-------------------  
  
Kuno had visited his sister in psychiatric ward. When he started   
spouting how the evil Saotome had bewitched his sister, he was given a   
nice padded room for himself.  
  
-------------------  
  
Ryoga, seeing what Ranma and Akane had lost for waiting 'until the time   
was right,' gathered his courage and proposed to Akari. She happily   
accepted.   
  
Ryoga was still upset and depressed at what had happened. He thought if   
he was a little sooner in getting there, if he could have done more,   
Ranma would be alive. The man whose existence he had cursed many times   
over and attempted to kill on many occasions, and he would do anything   
to bring him back.   
  
Akari wanted to help Ryoga, she gave him the love that kept him from   
going over the edge. But, Ryoga needed to release the feelings of   
depression that built up in him and made a large pond at Akari's farm   
from repeated Shi Shi Hokodan blasts he fired several times a day.  
  
-------------------  
  
Almost a week passed before Akane came out of her emotional death. She   
spent the next several days crying. Nodoka was not going to let her   
handle the pain alone, but she also knew, for what happened, Akane would   
need professional help.   
  
It was two weeks after the funeral when Akane first saw the   
psychologist. It had to take some convincing that Akane wasn't   
delusional when she talked about how Ranma died and mentioned his curse.   
The doctor was upset that no one had come to see a psychologist before   
then, especially about Ranma who undoubtedly had many mental scars that   
should've been addressed.  
  
Talking to the psychologist helped Akane greatly. She started to   
function and three weeks after Ranma died she returned to school.   
Everyone avoided her, which suited her find. She wished it had all been   
a nightmare, one she'd wake up from. She wanted Ranma back. She wanted   
to tell him that she loves him.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Akane stared out into the stormy night with eyes dried from having cried   
too much, her thoughts drifted over the past two year since Ranma blew   
into her life. Two years that afternoon, and he missed the anniversary   
by four weeks.   
  
Akane had been crying since she found Ranma's journal a couple days ago.   
She only read the last couple entries and found out Ranma had actually   
decided to deal with Ukyou and Shampoo and marry her today. Akane was   
amazed that Ranma actually remembered the importance of the day let   
alone planned to make it the most important one in their lives. And now   
it'll never be.   
  
Akane thought of all the mistakes she had made, from their first meeting   
to their final moments. So many times she had gotten angry at him for   
things that were not his fault. She wanted to take it all back. She   
wanted him back.  
  
Akane couldn't bear the pain any longer, she couldn't go on. A short   
trip to the kitchen or the dojo to get a nice sharp blade, and she could   
join him. She could see him again. She would... be dead. No! As much as   
it hurts. Oh, Kami-Sama, how it hurts! She couldn't bring herself to   
leave the world just yet as it would cheapen Ranma's death. He took some   
of the injuries in the final battle saving her. He would want her to   
live.  
  
Akane decided to use the emergency number the psychologist had given.   
She needed to talk to him some more. Akane was shaking as she went to   
the phone and dialed the number.  
  
On the third ring it was answered, "Goddess relief line. Hold on for one   
moment."  
  
What the hell? This isn't the psychologist, Akane thought, confused.   
She then noticed the television suddenly turned on in the living room.   
No one should be in there, it was three in the morning. She let the   
phone drop, if this was a burglar, he would regret trying to rob her   
home.  
  
Akane stopped and was sort of amazed at a woman, who was cursing while   
she tried to get out of the television.  
  
"I don't know why my sister is in love with these stupid machines," the   
woman said.  
  
Akane came to senses and went into a battle stance. "Who are you, and   
what are you doing to my TV?"  
  
"I'm Urd. I am a goddess, and you've been granted a wish." She finished   
by wrangling her foot out of the television, and sent it crashing into   
the floor.  
  
Akane lost it for a moment. Could this be true? Do I really get a   
wish?  
  
"Yes, you get one wish," Urd replied.  
  
Akane blinked. I didn't say anything?  
  
"You don't have to. For the time being, I can read your mind."  
  
Akane became elated, saying excitedly, "I can get him back. I've   
wished to get a second chance with Ranma..."  
  
However, because of the way Akane blurted out her words, what Urd   
heard was, 'I get him back? I wish to get second chance with Ranma...'   
Urd then began to glow, and a beam of light shot skyward. "Granted."  
  
"Granted what? I didn't make my wish yet," Akane said, getting upset.  
  
"You wished for a second chance, and now you've got it?"  
  
"Huh?" Akane questioned, suddenly growing tired.  
  
"Now go to sleep, Akane. Tomorrow WON'T be a new day," Urd smirked, as   
she faded from existence.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Akane yawned as she dragged herself to bed.   
She grabbed Ranma's journal and hugged it tightly as she feel asleep.  
  
  
--------------------------------  
Chapter 2 - Beginning Again.  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Akane awoke. She felt different, her mind clouded. A hot bath was what   
she felt she needed right now. She set Ranma's journal on her desk as   
she wearily got out of bed. She then gathered her stuff and made her way   
downstairs. She suspected Kasumi would have a bath ready. While Kasumi   
didn't seem to notice things, she usually had things like that done for   
you before you knew you wanted it.  
  
Akane made her way to the bathing room, but the bath wasn't ready. Akane   
shrugged it off, Kasumi had been having a hard time reading her since   
Ranma... left. She decided to wash her face and prepare a bath for   
herself. She approached the sink and looked at the mirror.  
  
Akane nearly screamed at what she saw. Her hair was long. Her face   
younger. She ran her hand through her hair and touched her face. This   
can't be possible. She the remembered her encounter with the 'goddess'   
last night and her wish for a second chance. She dared not believe the   
implications before her, but she had to find out.  
  
Akane ran out towards the dining room, as she guessed her father was   
there. The shogi board and Genma, however, were nowhere in sight. "Dad?"  
  
Soun quickly attempted to hide a postcard. His face tear-ridden. "Yes,   
daughter."  
  
"What day is today?" Akane asked meekly.  
  
"Sunday, Dear."  
  
Akane blinked, yesterday had been Tuesday. "Um, I meant the date."  
  
"May tenth." Soun looked at her puzzled.  
  
Akane's head began to spin. It was Sunday, May tenth, but yesterday was   
Tuesday May tenth. Ranma arrived on May tenth... Sunday. "I-is the year   
1992?"  
  
"Of course, daughter. Are you all right? You don't look good."  
  
"I'm fine... Great even." Akane smiled from ear to ear. Today was the   
day. Ranma is coming, and she wasn't going to make the same mistakes   
this time around. She would use this second chance wisely.  
  
Soun looked at his daughter closely. She looks disheveled and up until   
a moment ago looked quite sad and confused. Now she's happy. I've been   
delaying telling them what's on this post card until the time was right.   
Now appears to be a good time to tell them, because Akane is happy and   
she will likely be the most violent in her rejection of this   
information. "Akane, could you get your sisters? I have something I   
need to discuss with all of you."  
  
Akane paled. I need to get ready. I want to get a haircut. So much to   
do before Ranma arrives. She noticed the time. Her father was going to   
start earlier. She had a little more time, but she needed to delay   
things. "Um, Dad, can I get cleaned up a little first?"  
  
"Sure, but don't take too long."  
  
Akane nodded. I don't have enough time to get a haircut, but I could at   
least look presentable. I won't meet him as the uncute, sweaty, gi   
wearing girl. She paused for a moment. Ranma loved me, but I'm the   
uncute one. Ukyou and Shampoo were cute. Was that what he loved? My   
uncuteness? Akane shook her head. Being a little cuter may not hurt.   
Maybe his journal may shed some light on his feelings.  
  
Akane went to her room to read the entry. She flipped past the first   
several entries and found the one of his first day at the Tendos:  
  
Today Pop took me to his old friends house. That baka actually   
wants me to marry one of his old friend's daughters. They chose a   
violent maniac for me. Shouldn't I get to choose. I don't care if she   
was the one I would of chosen if forced to. It was my decision. After   
she hit me with that table, I wanted to chose none of them.   
  
I accidentally saw Akane, the girl I'm suppose marry, nude. One   
word sums up what I saw: kawaii. I just hope she isn't as violent and   
insulting as our first meeting indicates. She was so friendly up until   
that accident. I really could use a friend right now, someone who   
understands and accepts me. I really shouldn't have said I was better   
looking, but it really hurt how insulting she was towards me.   
  
This isn't the time for fiancees, I should get back to China and   
find a cure. I'll give it some time though, this is about family honor,   
and she does look cute. I'll write down what I think of the Tendos   
later.  
  
Tears ran down Akane's cheeks. She flipped ahead and found that a week   
later he detailed what he felt about the various people he meet. She   
only read hers.  
  
Tendo Akane: A violent, uncute, macho chick. She is insulting,   
prone to hitting you, and is also a pretty good fighter. If she had   
trained since she could walk, she could probably wipe the floor with me.   
I wish I knew how I really feel about her. A couple times I felt so   
close to her it scared me, so I pushed her away. I don't want to be hurt   
when I leave her. I know I will, as soon as Tendo gets fed up with Pop's   
freeloading or when Pop decides he's had enough of this place and moves   
on.  
  
So that's why he did it. He was afraid he was going to get hurt. Akane   
quickly dried her tears and got dressed in a nice red sun dress. It   
wasn't the fanciest thing she had, but remembered Ranma did like it. She   
also didn't want to give away she knew what was about to happen. As she   
left, she grabbed her gi. She had about twenty minutes before Ranma   
would show up.  
  
Akane checked to see if Nabiki was in her room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open," Nabiki said through the door.  
  
Akane opened the door and said, "Dad has something to tell us."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Nabiki moaned, she rarely liked what her father had to   
say. She noticed what Akane was wearing, and asked, "How come you're all   
dressed up?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Akane smiled nervously.  
  
Nabiki knew Akane was hiding something, maybe she knew what father had   
to say. Nabiki got out of bed and followed Akane downstairs. Akane   
tossed her gi into the changing room after she told Kasumi that their  
father wanted to talk to them.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Soun sat in front of his daughters scared of how they'll react to this.   
He then thought of the joy that would happen when his family line joined   
with the Saotome clan. Smiling, he began, "I have wonderful news for you.   
Soon we will have some visitors."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes as she sipped some lemonade.  
  
Kasumi smiled. Hopefully they'll stay for a meal, so she could hear them   
compliment her cooking.  
  
Akane tried to remain emotionless. Here it comes.  
  
"One of them will be a fiance to one of you."  
  
"FIANCE!?!" yelled the three Tendo girls. Akane hoped they bought her   
acting.  
  
"Yes, the son of a very good friend of mine. The son's name is Saotome   
Ranma. If one of you three would marry him and carry on this training   
center then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."  
  
Nabiki resumed drinking her lemonade, thinking of how to turn this to   
her advantage. From what her father said, marrying him means she would   
inherit the Tendo home.  
  
Akane wanted to say something, but didn't want to give away anything. If   
Nabiki knew Akane could tell of the event for the next two years, there   
would be trouble.  
  
Kasumi was the first to speak, "Daddy, we don't even know who this Ranma   
is."  
  
Soun was surprised Kasumi seemed to be the most upset at this. "Then let   
me tell you a little about him: Ranma and his father have been on a   
voyage of training. Recently, it seems, they crossed into China."  
  
"Wow! China!" Nabiki chirped in. Well traveled. Must have some serious   
money.  
  
"I bet they regretted it," Akane whispered.  
  
"How old is he? Younger men bore me. What kind of guy is this Ranma?"   
Kasumi asked, upset.  
  
Soun laughed, and then deadpanned, "No idea."  
  
"'No idea,'" Nabiki repeated.  
  
"I've never met him." Soun began to sweat.  
  
Suddenly the sound of a fight was heard outside. "Leggo, y'ol' fool!"   
someone screamed.  
  
"We have visitors!" Kasumi said.  
  
"OOOO! It must be Ranma!" Nabiki said, racing to the door hoping he was   
cute.  
  
"Saotome, my friend! We've been waiting!" Soun yelled following Nabiki.  
  
Oh, I hope he's older, Kasumi thought, straightening her hair.  
  
Don't screw this up. Remember, he doesn't know me. He hates things   
being forced on him. And most of all don't hit or insult him. Just be   
his friend first, hopefully love will come later. Akane blinked. Ukyou   
most of thought that, I've got to check if Ukyou lost because of what he   
felt for me. I don't want to end up just his friend. Akane came out of   
her thoughts as a Panda set down a person with red hair onto the floor.  
  
"You wouldn't be..." Soun began.  
  
"Saotome Ranma. Sorry `bout this." Ranma nervously said.  
  
Akane heart ached at the sight of Ranma looking so vulnerable. She   
wanted to hug him and make him feel welcomed, but that would probably be   
a bad idea.  
  
"At last! You've come!" Soun shouted for joy.  
  
"OOOO! He's cute!" Nabiki elated.  
  
Soun hugged Ranma tightly. "It's so good of you to come! So..." Soun   
felt something wrong in his hug with his old friend's 'son.' He pushed   
away Ranma and started sweating.  
  
Nabiki looked closer at Ranma and saw he had a rather big chest for a   
guy. She poked Ranma in 'his' chest.  
  
"Um, could you stop that?"  
  
"'He's' a girl," Nabiki said, upset at the lost of her meal ticket.  
  
Soun fainted.   
  
Akane was momentarily torn between helping her father or helping Ranma.   
She decided to help her father to go along with their initial meeting as   
best she remembered up until it went sour.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Soun awoke, crying.  
  
"Oh, poor daddy. He's so disappointed." Kasumi said worried.  
  
"HE'S disappointed! Some fiancee this is!" Nabiki shouted.  
  
"Will you stop it! He... SHE is our guest!" Akane angrily replied.   
Can't they see how hurt he is?  
  
"This is all your fault, daddy! You should have made sure!" Nabiki   
yelled.  
  
"Well, he said he had a son!!" Soun shouted his reply.  
  
"Do you see a son here? Hmm? Do you?" Nabiki squeezed Ranma's breast for   
emphasis.  
  
"Um, I really wish you'd stop that," Ranma said, embarrassed.  
  
Akane remember now was the moment to introduce herself. "Hi. I'm Akane.   
You want to be friends?"  
  
"Ah, sure," Ranma replied.  
  
Akane smiled. "What to join me in the dojo?"  
  
Ranma smiled and nodded. At least she likes me.   
  
"Wait here, I'll go change into my gi. Be right back" Akane said.   
Got that great first impression.  
  
Ranma nodded. She's cute. I wonder if she's really any good. Doubt it.   
Wearing dresses and all.  
  
  
Akane stepped into the changing room. She started to think about what   
happened in their first encounter and what to do this time. First let   
him win. That training we did in the months after that failed wedding   
attempt has my skill level above what his is now. Thanks to his curse,   
he won't be very confident until he beats Kuno into a pulp. No special   
moves, as I don't like the idea of him knowing them until he's matured a   
little. Challenge him to kempo, that is the style he's most familiar   
with.  
  
After changing, she rushed back to Ranma and then led her to the dojo.   
"You do kempo, right?"  
  
"A little," Ranma replied.  
  
Akane shook her head. He's dan level in kempo. "Then let's have a little   
match, okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma uttered. She can't be serious.  
  
"Just for fun. I've been training most my life. I can stop myself from   
hurting you." Emotionally and physically this time.  
  
She asked for it. "If you say so."  
  
Akane got into her battle stance while Ranma remained relaxed in her   
position. Akane rushed Ranma, the battle nearly perfectly reflected   
their first battle.   
  
How can I be missing? Akane thought. I should at least be getting   
closer, but I moving so slow... That's it! It's my body that's the   
problem. My body hasn't been speed trained. Oh well, didn't want to win   
this, but I do want to show him I have power. With a final punch, which   
Ranma jumped over Akane as a response, she sent her fist into the wall.   
Ranma tapped Akane on the back of her head.  
  
Ranma started laughing, which Akane joined in.  
  
She's good. She seemed to be trying to push her body a lot faster than   
it would go though, Ranma thought.  
  
"You're great! I hope whoever my fiance is..." Akane began.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked at Akane quizzically.  
  
"...can beat me."  
  
Ranma wasn't sure how to respond to that so she left. I wonder how   
she'll react when she finds out. How am I going to explain this?  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Akane! Bath's ready!" Nabiki called.  
  
"Thanks," Akane replied. She remembered Ranma would be in there now,   
debating if she should go in. He would get to see her nude, and better   
yet, she'd get to see him. Akane cut the line of thought, she'd be a   
hentai to do that. "I'll take it a little later."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Akane went to her room and started to flip through Ranma's journal   
trying to find Ukyou's arrival. After a moment she was interrupted by   
Nabiki screaming, "Who the hell are you?!" Akane paled, hoping Nabiki   
didn't give Ranma a free show.  
  
Akane ran downstairs, towards the bath. She was relieved to see Nabiki   
apparently saw Ranma walk out of the bath. Ranma was completely tongue   
tied.  
  
Kasumi, Soun and Genma entered the hallway.  
  
"I'm waiting... Who are you?" Nabiki demanded.  
  
"I'm Saotome Ranma. Sorry `bout this."   
  
Kasumi stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Nabiki replied, "No you're not. Ranma is a girl with red hair."  
  
Soun interrupted, "Actually that is Ranma. He and his father will   
explain this."  
  
----------------------------  
  
It was now after sunset. Genma and Ranma repeated their story several   
times of how they became cursed.  
  
Akane was quickly bored. She had heard and told the story hundreds of   
times. She rarely took her eyes off Ranma, though, he was quite   
attractive and she missed him.  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki couldn't believe what they were being told, demanding   
they explain it again and again. When they had demonstrated how the   
curses worked, they thought the world had gone completely insane.   
Neither of them wanted to be engaged to Ranma.  
  
Ranma noticed Akane's attention, and was nervous. She wasn't looking at   
him with fear and shock that Nabiki and Kasumi were giving. Akane was   
looking at him with what seemed to be understanding, caring, and longing   
all wrapped into one. It was the longing part of her gaze that made him   
more nervous than the gazes from Nabiki and Kasumi.  
  
"The legendary ground of accursed springs. It's true horror has always   
been shrouded in mystery. But now..." Soun said.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'true horror?'" Ranma interrupted, angrily. "Yo, old man.   
What's the idea draggin' me to a place like that, anyway?"  
  
Genma responded with another Judo throw into the koi pond. "You sound   
like a woman! Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of   
your training?"  
  
"My life, yes," Ranma answered. "My manhood is another story!" Ranma   
dumped a bucket of water on his father and started fighting him.  
  
"Oh, what a tragedy!" Soun cried.  
  
"Stop that!" Kasumi demanded.  
  
Akane kicked Genma into the pond. "How can you be that stupid?!"   
  
"He makes Kuno look intelligent," Nabiki said angrily.  
  
"Why did you do something so dangerous?" Kasumi demanded.  
  
Nabiki noticed a pamphlet on the ground and picked it up. "It's Chinese.   
A map... and a guide book? Something about 'training grounds.'"  
  
"You can't read Chinese, can you?!" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Correct," said a banner that came out of a confetti bomb held by Genma.   
Ranma punched him.  
  
Soun used a teakettle to turn Genma back into human form. "So, when   
doused with hot water, you return to human form."   
  
"Well, it needn't be quite that hot," Genma commented.  
  
"When doused with cold water you become a girl..." Soun pointed at   
Ranma, and then tried to pour the scolding hot water onto her, "...but   
hot water turns you back into a boy!"  
  
"Hot water! Not Boiling!" Ranma corrected, dodging the water.  
  
"No sweat. Your problem isn't so terrible after all," Soun said, patting   
Ranma on the back.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma uttered. Who is he kidding?  
  
"My daughter Kasumi, nineteen. And Nabiki, seventeen. And Akane,   
sixteen. Pick the one you want. She's your fiancee."   
  
"Oh, he wants Akane!" Kasumi suggested.  
  
"Oh, definitely!" Nabiki confirmed.  
  
"Wait! It is HIS decision!" Akane demanded.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi blinked.  
  
"Well, Ranma, make your decision," Soun demanded.  
  
"Do I have ta?" Ranma asked, very nervous.  
  
"YES!" demanded Soun and Genma.  
  
"None of them?" Ranma asked a little hopefully.  
  
"That isn't an option, boy." Genma said flatly.  
  
Why did he have to make this concern family honor? Ranma looked   
at her feet. "I-I-I... c-choose... A-A-Akane," she said meekly.   
  
Akane tried to repress her smile, but failed badly as it went from ear   
to ear.  
  
"It's settled then. Akane is your fiancee," Soun said.  
  
"Um, Akane, you don't mind? Do ya?" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
"I don't like being forced into this, but it'll probably help with my   
boy problems. This might be a good thing for me," Akane answered,   
blushing DEEP red.  
  
"What boy problems?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Every morning, I have to fight all the guys at school who want to date   
me," Akane related.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"A couple dozen at least," Akane shrugged.  
  
Ranma blinked. He didn't expect that many.  
  
Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't engaged to her.   
  
Nabiki spied Akane suspiciously. Akane hadn't reacted violently to   
getting engaged. She even appeared to like it. Something was wrong with   
this picture. The girl who hates boys was actually to be forced into an   
engagement with a half-girl freak. Was it because Akane is a lesbian and   
she could hide it with him? Nabiki didn't think so, but the evidence   
seemed to point towards it.  
  
Soun was thankful that Akane seemed to accept her engagement already. He   
thought if Akane was chosen, it'd take years before she'd accept it.  
  
Genma was happy. He was at his old friends house and given full ability   
to freeload.  
  
Ranma was confused. His curse still fresh and uncertain in his mind, and   
now he was engaged to a girl he hardly knew. She was cute at least. He   
wanted to get cured, but family honor demanded he stay. Ranma didn't   
know what to think. Once again, she felt like her life was sent through   
a blender.  
  
Akane was happy. Her Ranma was back, and this time she wouldn't make the   
same mistakes.  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Chapter 3 - First Night  
-------------------------------  
  
  
Akane sat in the bath, and she was extremely happy. She had Ranma back.   
To her, he died four weeks ago, but to everyone else he just arrived at   
the Tendo home. By some cosmic twist of fate a goddess gave Akane a   
wish, and she inadvertently wished for a second chance with Ranma. A   
wish which sent her two years back in time to the day she first met   
Ranma. She promised herself she wouldn't make the same mistakes this   
time around.  
  
Akane smiled to herself, replaying the events of the day. She hadn't   
hit, insulted, or done anything which could be considered negative   
towards Ranma. Everything was going perfectly so far. She would be his   
friend, make him feel comfortable, make him feel at home, and hopefully   
he would fall in love with her. Simple plan, she just had to make sure   
why Ukyou didn't capture his heart using similar tactics.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Onna-Ranma was lost in thought. The day was really confusing for her.   
She didn't know what to make of it all. Just over two weeks ago she got   
cursed to turn into a girl with cold water, and today she got engage.   
Akane seems nice, friendly, and cute. She also has some skill in   
martial arts. Why is she so accepting of the engagement? She said it   
would solve her excessive boy trouble, but being engaged means eventual   
marriage. Wouldn't that be a bigger problem? I'd rather be chased around   
by dozens of girls rather than get married before I'm ready, especially   
if I don't really know the person. Ranma sighed. I guess soaking in   
the bath might help me sort this out. At least it'll change me back into   
a guy.  
  
Ranma absentmindedly walked into the changing room. She quickly took off   
her clothes, and then opened the door to the bathing room.  
  
Ranma's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw Akane stepping out   
of the bath. Ranma was frozen in shock.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma. She didn't think he would accidentally walk in on   
her this time. How could he do this? Couldn't he tell someone was in   
here? What was he thinking? Akane looked down. Everything but what's   
he's doing. She spotted the wash bucket. She grinned as she quickly   
picked it up. She then scooped up some bath water into it and splashed   
the red-head.  
  
The splash of warm water woke up Ranma as he changed into a guy.   
"Whaddya do that for?"  
  
"You've seen what I got, so it's only fair I see what you got," Akane   
said dryly.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ranma laughed nervously, blushing. "Sorry `bout walkin' in   
on ya."  
  
"It's all right. You just weren't thinking about what you were doing   
as you've got too much on your mind. Considering the curse and all."   
Akane started to blush.  
  
"Right," Ranma said. He then turned away and tried to cover his   
bleeding nose.  
  
Seeing this, Akane grinned as she walked past Ranma and into the   
changing room. "One thing, Ranma, if you ever walk in on me again, I   
will pound you into the floor."  
  
"Like you could do that?" Ranma laughed nervously.  
  
Akane forcefully pushed Ranma into the bathing room. "You'd be   
surprised." She shut the door as he slid into the wall, painfully.  
  
"Ouch," Ranma uttered. He shook his head as he sat down and started to   
clean himself. Gee, she's strong. Well, I guess I had that coming.   
He then thought of what he just saw. Cute. Definitely cute. This   
might not be so bad after all. But, what gives Pop the right to force   
me to get engaged to a total stranger?  
  
----------------------------  
  
It was after three in the morning and Akane couldn't sleep. She was so   
excited and happy, since everything was working out great so far.   
  
Akane found and read the journal entry for when Ukyou first showed up   
and a few following entries. Ranma did like Ukyou, but mentioned he   
had trouble seeing her as someone besides his best 'male,' childhood   
friend and he felt Akane's claim of being his fiancee was superior in   
terms of honor. Knowing Ranma, Akane thought this was his way of   
saying he liked her the best. Akane wondered what Ranma meant in one   
of those entries about her not being able to know of Ryoga's curse,   
like she didn't know of Ryoga's lack of direction curse.  
  
Akane decided to get something to drink, and went downstairs to the   
kitchen. She was surprised to see Ranma there, sitting at the kitchen   
table. Apparently he was writing in his journal, and she really wanted   
to know what he wrote this time around.  
  
"Hi, Ranma. Couldn't sleep either. Huh?" Akane greeted.  
  
"You could say that," Ranma answered.  
  
"Is that a journal?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"I keep one too." Akane went to the cabinet for a glass. "I bet your   
journal is different from mine though. I write down things about how   
things happen at school, who likes who, who hates who, and other   
personal kind of stuff. Where yours deals with places you've seen,   
martial arts techniques you've picked up, and all sorts of odd little   
adventures. Right?"  
  
"Pretty much, but I do write some personal things in it though." Ranma   
folded his arms over his journal.  
  
Akane open the refrigerator and poured herself some juice. "I write down   
some of my martial arts achievements in mine, so I guess they aren't so   
different."  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Akane sat down across from him. "Ranma, why don't we talk?"  
  
"I thought that's what we're doin'"  
  
"No, I mean talk about ourselves, so we can get to know each other."  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"We're engaged." Baka.  
  
"For how long? Ya don't know Pop like I do. He's a freeloader. How long   
do ya think it'll be before your old man throws us out?"  
  
Akane smirked. "About two years, if we decide to break the engagement   
after we turn eighteen, assuming they let us do that. Daddy holds onto   
honor dearly. Nothing short of you becoming completely honorless will   
cause him to throw you out. And my father has been friends with yours   
for a long time, so he probably knows all about that."  
  
"You're sure about that?"  
  
"Positive. Face it, unless you decide to start killing people left and   
right, your have a home, here, for two years."  
  
"A home?"  
  
"Yeah, a home." Akane sighed. "Never stayed at a place long enough to   
call a home, did you?"  
  
"Well, there were times we stayed at one place for a couple months at a   
stretch. About a year ago, I lived in a neighboring ward for over six   
months. It was the longest I've stayed at a place that I can remember."  
  
"Hardly a way to have a childhood."  
  
"It wasn't so bad. After all, I am one of the best martial artist in   
the country. How many sixteen year olds can say that?"  
  
"You'd be surprised. Until today, I was the best martial artist in my   
school district. Which is an amazing feet considering one of my   
opponents is Kuno, a first dan of kendo."  
  
"Oh, and how do you defeat him?"  
  
"You mean besides being a dan in kempo and have some training other   
schools. He relies too much on form and rarely improvises. If he makes   
one move, nine out of ten times, he will follow it with the same move   
he followed it with last time. If you know his practice routines for   
kendo, you know exactly how he'll fight you."  
  
"Predictability is a pretty big weakness."  
  
"Certainly is. That's what's makes our schools of martial arts so   
dangerous, it attempts to teach improvisation. A skill which I still   
need to develop better, along with speed, as you pointed out today."  
  
"Yeah, speed will defeat strength."  
  
"Unless you're all speed and not enough power to actually hurt your   
opponent."  
  
Ranma took her statement as a personal attack. "I'm strong enough."  
  
"In your normal form, I believe so. But what about your girl form? How   
strong are you in that form?"  
  
"Stronger than an average guy, I'd say."  
  
"If you say so." Akane sighed. He was never strong enough to hurt Ryoga   
in his girl form. "What's it like being cursed?"  
  
"It sucks," Ranma said firmly.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"I turn into a girl with cold water, what more do ya want to know?"  
  
"Well, how does it feel when you change?"  
  
"I hardly feel the actual change unless I think about it, then it's like   
your entire body falls asleep like your foot would. It doesn't even last   
a second."  
  
"Why don't you at least like your curse?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well, you turn into a girl. It's like having your own secret identity.   
You can hide from someone who doesn't know about it in plain sight. You   
can experience things only girls are suppose to. And besides, it could   
be worse. You could have fallen into a pool where your curse form   
would've been worse, like say: duck, dog, panda, some hideous monster,   
cat, or some other less desirable forms."  
  
Ranma shuddered slightly at Akane's last example. "Well, I can be   
thankful my curse form isn't really bad. But, I'm a guy. Do ya have any   
idea what it's like to be brought up a 'man amongst men' and then poof   
your manhood's gone?"  
  
"No. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Well, when I came out of the pool, I was deathly afraid I could never   
change back into a guy. I had breasts and no... um... well ya know."   
Ranma blushed. "It sorta meant my life was over. All my training was   
done for nathin'"  
  
"Just because your a girl doesn't mean you can't do martial arts."  
  
"Sure it does. I'd have ta give it up as eventually as I'd be forced to   
be a housewife."  
  
"I doubt you could really be forced into that, and in case you haven't   
noticed: I'm a girl, I know martial arts, and our fathers expect me to   
be your housewife."  
  
"Well, ya don't know martial arts very well."  
  
Akane glared at Ranma. "Just because you're faster doesn't mean I'm not   
skilled. I know I haven't hit my full potential yet, but I'll get there   
eventually."  
  
"Sure, sometime after you're a hundred maybe."  
  
Akane was ready to punch him until she remember what he wrote in his   
journal entry about pushing her away. "Ranma, I don't want to fight   
with you over my skills. It already hurts me that you're better than   
me. We should try to get along with each other. For at least the next   
two years, we are engaged and this is your home."  
  
"Why are you so accepting of being engaged?"  
  
"As I said, boy problems."  
  
"I'd think being engaged is a bigger problem than having a bunch of boys   
chase after ya."  
  
"In some ways it is, and other ways it isn't. There is no one I'm   
interested in at school, but they chase after me anyway. With you there   
I can at least stop some of them from chasing me. Also you are quite   
attractive, and well... I'm attracted to you." Akane finished with a   
blush.  
  
"You hardly know me."  
  
"I barely know most of the guys at my school, and I doubt they know   
anything about me. Attraction starts at the physical level, more   
develops as you learn about the person."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you attracted to me?" Akane asked nervously, blushing  
  
"Why would I be attracted to you?"  
  
"It's just a question. You don't have to be so defensive. Can't you open   
up a little?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Akane sighed. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. But please   
don't push me away. I can tell you need a friend right now. If you ever   
want to talk, I'll be there."  
  
Ranma remained silent for a long moment. "What chances do ya think we'll   
end up married?"  
  
"I don't know. If we do marry, I'd like it to happen because we love   
each other and not for family honor. But who knows, maybe when it comes   
to the time when we can break the engagement, we decide to walk down the   
aisle. We have a long time before then, so anything could happen."  
  
"I guess you're right. You're sure your old man won't throw us out?"  
  
"Yes." Akane nodded. "We should try to get some sleep. We have school   
tomorrow."  
  
"School?" Ranma asked, surprised. It was the last thing he wanted to   
think about.  
  
"Yeah, you know, the place with books and learning."  
  
"Glad I don't have to go."  
  
"Sure you will. You'll be here for a while. Also, you may have learned   
all about martial arts, but you'll probably need to learn how to   
socialize with people."  
  
"How does school help with that?"  
  
"Because you are forced into an area with others the same age as you,   
who are learning and maturing with you. By socializing with them, it'll   
help you later when you deal with people, like students you'll have when   
you start teaching martial arts."  
  
"Never thought about that."  
  
"There are a lot of things you never thought of because you've lived on   
the road. Just like I wouldn't think of certain things you would as I   
haven't lived life the way you have. Well, goodnight." Akane got up and   
started to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"More like good morning. See ya in a couple hours," Ranma smirked. He   
went back to writing in his journal after she left.  
  
Today Pop took me to his old friends house. That baka actually   
wants me to marry one of his old friend's daughters.   
  
When forced, I chose Akane. She seems nice, friendly, cute, and has   
a great (nude) body. She has a barely controlled anger I saw pop up a   
couple times when I made a couple bad comments and when I accidentally   
seen her naked. Akane insists we should get to know each other and is   
trying to convince me this is my home for at least two years.  
  
That'd be nice, a home. To know I can come back to this place   
whenever I want. That I'll have food at meal times. That I never have to   
leave here. I doubt it though. Pop and me have never stayed anywhere for   
long.  
  
I don't want to get to know Akane. I might end up actually liking   
her, and then me and Pop will be forced to leave. I don't want to get   
hurt by leaving a friend again.  
  
I should try to get back to China and find a cure. But as Akane   
just said to me, 'anything could happen,' so I'll give it some time. Pop   
might actually care enough about family honor to stick this out. If we   
stay here long enough, I might actually decide to marry and settle down   
with her. Not likely, but there is a chance. I'll write down what I   
think of the Tendos later.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
Chapter 4 - School is a Battle Field  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Ranma sat with Genma in the dining room. The younger Saotome was a   
little nervous.  
  
"Well, today you'll start school again," Genma said.  
  
"I know. Akane mentioned it when I talked with her last night," Ranma   
replied.  
  
"It's good to see you two are getting along so well."  
  
"That's sorta what bothers me. What happens when we leave."  
  
"Leave? We're not leaving."  
  
"Eventually we will. When you decide we had enough of this place, or   
when Mr. Tendo gets upset at you and throws us out."  
  
"Ranma, my boy, this is my retirement. There isn't much more I can teach   
you. It is now your duty to fulfill your family obligations and marry   
Akane. Besides, there is nothing I could possibly do that would cause my   
old friend to throw me out. Even in the unlikely possibility it happens,   
then you would still remain here."  
  
"Ranma, ready to go to school?" Akane stepped into the room.  
  
Ranma blinked, and blinked again. "Akane?"  
  
"Yes," Akane said. She fingered her hair, her short hair. "Like my new   
look?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Ranma smiled nervously. "I guess I'm ready to go."  
  
Akane smiled, "Come on then. I'll walk with you there."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Akane walked to school. She was a little disappointed Ranma   
walked on the fence, as she had gotten use to him walking next to her in   
the months following the failed wedding.  
  
"How come you're walking on the fence?" Akane asked.  
  
"Training to maintain my balance," Ranma replied.  
  
Akane shook her head. She believed he was trying to keep his distance   
from her. She thought for a while about how to convince him to walk next   
to her, and failed.  
  
"Let me handle the boys at school. I could use the work out. You can   
deal with Kuno if you want," Akane said as they neared Furinkan High.  
  
"The dan in kendo? How'll I know who's Kuno?"  
  
"Trust me. You'll know who Kuno is." Akane smirked.  
  
Ranma was surprised Akane wasn't exaggerating about her boy troubles. A   
quick count of three dozen would be suitors rushed out and attacked her.   
In just over a minute only Akane was standing.  
  
"They're worse than I remember," Akane mumbled to herself.  
  
Nabiki looked at Akane warily, noticing her new hair cut. Akane had been   
growing it long to outdo Kasumi, and she just had it cut short. Nabiki   
added this to her growing list of Akane's unusual behavior, along with   
the fact that she had just beaten her previous record of suitor stomping   
by almost a half a minute.   
  
Ranma was impressed. Akane may not be fast, but she was skilled.  
  
"Truly such a boorish lot. Evidently each of them intends to ask you out   
Akane on the dawn that he finally defeats you," Kuno related.  
  
"Good morning, sempai," Akane greeted dryly.  
  
"And now Tendo Akane, might you fight with me?"  
  
Ranma jumped next to Akane. "You really are popular."  
  
"Didn't believe me?"  
  
"I thought you were exaggerating."  
  
"You there! You are being quite familiar with Akane."  
  
"So?" Ranma returned.  
  
"Kuno-sempai," Akane began. "This is Saotome Ranma. By family honor, he   
is now my fiance. I respectfully ask that..."  
  
"FIANCE!!!!!" Kuno screamed.  
  
Kuno was immediately run over by a horde of students swarming around   
Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Fiance?!" "You said you despised men!" "How could you get engaged   
first!?" "How dare you get engaged to Akane?!"  
  
Ranma, uncomfortable with the attention he was suddenly receiving, tried   
to escape. He only succeeded to jump out of the crowd as it started to   
rain.  
  
The various students failed to notice him change to a girl as they ran   
into the school from the rain.  
  
Akane shook her head, seeing Ranma change form and direction of retreat.   
She knew Ranma would be late for class. She wasn't surprised to see   
Genma-panda appear and chase after Ranma with a teakettle.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ranma and Akane stood in the hall, holding buckets filled with water.   
Their punishment for being late to class.  
  
"Why do you have to fight them?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Kuno's idea. He vowed to permit no one to date me unless the person has   
defeated me."  
  
"Guess I got Kuno's permission to date you then," Ranma chuckled. "Um,   
why did ya come after me? You coulda just went to class."  
  
"I don't know. It just seemed the right thing to do."  
  
"Never, Saotome Ranma! I shall never accept you're engagement to Akane!"   
Kuno yelled.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
"Our parents decided that!" Ranma retorted.  
  
Kuno attacked, and with a mighty swing cut a bucket of water Ranma held   
into two. Ranma barely dodged the water.  
  
"Stand your ground!" Kuno bellowed.  
  
"This is no place to fight! Follow me!!!" Ranma yelled, running down the   
hall.  
  
Kuno followed.  
  
"Stop!" Akane yelled, but neither listened. She chased after them. She   
turned around and ran towards the stairs as she saw Ranma jump out a   
window. The one over the pool.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"You should look before you leap," Akane greeted evenly.   
  
Ranma was squeezing water out of her pants while sitting in a tree.   
"Akane? What...?" she uttered.  
  
"You should always find out what you're getting into before you act. If   
you just looked out the window for a second before jumping, you would   
have known about the pool."  
  
"I didn't have time to check!"  
  
"Excuses. Just try to remember to know what you're getting into before   
acting."  
  
Ranma grumbled. "Do ya have some hot water?"  
  
"You mean this?" Akane asked, showing the teakettle she was holding   
behind her back.  
  
"Yeah, gimme."   
  
Their attention was drawn to a sloshing kind of sound. There is my   
cue. Akane grinned, remembering what she read in Ranma's journal   
concerning this moment. Ranma had really liked it that she would defend   
him despite appearances that she didn't like him. She meant to continue   
replaying certain events he had liked. "Catch," Akane called, throwing   
the kettle at Ranma.  
  
Ranma caught it, but was slightly off balance.  
  
"Kuno-sempai! I challenge you!"  
  
"Akane, oh, Akane..." Kuno began. "Never did I dream that you would   
challenge me! So be it! If you win..."  
  
"Kuno-sempai!" Akane interrupted. "If I win, you will leave me and Ranma   
alone, and if you win, you'll get a date. Agreed?"  
  
"Oh, how the tigress calls her challenge. I shall indeed accept, full   
well knowing you shall intentionally lose." Kuno attacked swinging down   
with his bokken.  
  
Ranma now balanced, poured the hot water on himself.  
  
"Not in this lifetime." Akane caught the bokken in a ninja clap. She   
rolled onto her back, bringing Kuno with her. She then kicked Kuno into   
the tree, next to where Ranma was sitting.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the cowardly Saotome who runs from his fights," Kuno   
said. "No doubt you fear my prowess."  
  
"Ya wanna fight, Kuno? You got one," Ranma said, angrily. He jumped out   
of the tree.  
  
Kuno pried himself out of the tree trunk, and landed facing Ranma. "I   
would fight you, but first I must complete my challenge from Tendo   
Akane."  
  
"Ranma will take up my challenge as my fiance and champion," Akane said.  
  
"Sure," Ranma said.  
  
"As is thy wish. It will be my honor to vanquish this foe for you!"  
  
The battle lasted less than a minute. When over, Kuno laid on the ground   
sucking dirt.  
  
"Okay, let's go home," Ranma said to Akane.  
  
Akane shrugged. Ranma couldn't really go back soaked, and it wasn't like   
she would miss anything she didn't already know.  
  
Kuno continued to lay there in shock. He had lost. He had lost to a   
challenge that demanded he leave the one he loves alone. How could I   
fail her so. It most pain her greatly to be trapped into that   
engagement. By honor, now I am bound to leave her be. How can I? I most   
free her!  
  
Kuno sloshed back towards class. Passing the pool, he wondered, Who was   
the water sprite who flung me mightily from the pool with such vigor?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Soun sat, looking out the back of his home. He was thinking about   
everything and nothing.  
  
Ranma sat down next to him. "So, you're an old friend of Pop's."  
  
"Yes. We trained in martial arts together. Ah, what glorious adventure   
we had."  
  
"How well do ya know Pop?"  
  
"Like if he was a brother. Actually, I know him better than my brother."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do ya know of his... bad habits?"  
  
"I know he is far from a perfect person. But we have been through much   
together. Not only do I respect him, but I also owe him my life."  
  
"He saved your life?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking. We both had a mutual problem, from which he   
came up with a novel solution to deal with." Soun looked at Ranma. "Why   
do you ask me about your father?"  
  
"It's just that I've lived my life on the road. I've never lived at a   
place for longer than six months, but I'm being told now that I'll be   
here for two years if not for the rest of my life."  
  
"Are you not weary of your long travels?"  
  
"I am, but I wonder for how long? Can I really just settle down after   
living life the way I have?"  
  
"Ranma, this is now your home. Undoubtedly, you will occasionally wonder   
on training trips as I have in the past. Unlike before, you will have a   
place to come back to when you're done. Besides, Akane would likely want   
to accompany you on those trips. This place is your home now, and you'll   
never have to leave it."  
  
Genma walked into the room. "It is time for more training, boy."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Akane sat at her desk, wanting Nabiki to leave so she could read more   
from Ranma's journal. Nabiki was exercising, and wanted to use the   
opportunity to talk with her sister.  
  
"So, which form do you prefer?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"What?" Akane asked, confused.  
  
"Do you prefer Ranma as a guy or as a girl."  
  
Akane's head smacked her desk when she face-faulted. "As a guy, of   
course. Why do you ask?"  
  
Nabiki looked closely at Akane, if this was her sister, she didn't lie.   
"I was just wondering. Last Saturday you arrived at school screaming   
your battle cry of 'I hate boys.' Yesterday, you get put into an   
arranged marriage with a guy you don't know and you're happy about it.   
It doesn't make since unless it's because you're a lesbian, and that you   
could hide it with him because of his curse."  
  
"I am not!" Akane screamed. "Can I help it if I'm attracted to someone   
who just happens to turn into a girl? I'd like it better if he wasn't   
cursed, but it could be worse. Is it really that bad if he's a she at   
times?"  
  
"Not really, but it just seems odd. You haven't been acting like   
yourself since yesterday."  
  
Akane knew this question would likely come up, and had planned her   
reply. "Well, two days ago, I made a wish to meet my true love. The next   
day, surprise here's a fiance. I didn't think wishing on a shooting star   
would work, but it was too much of a coincidence for me to ignore. So,   
I've decided to give it a chance."  
  
"You should remember to be careful what you wish for. It often becomes   
twisted to whatever joke Kami-sama wants to play with you."  
  
"I hope not," Akane whispered.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ranma stood outside Akane's door. He heard them talk about him. He was   
shocked at Nabiki's accusations Akane might prefer him to be a girl, but   
the incident in the bathing room dispelled that idea along with Akane's   
denial. He was a little unnerved that he seemed to fulfill Akane's wish.   
But, if she was willing to give it a chance, why can't he?   
  
Ranma knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi," Ranma said nervously as he entered. "I just wanna say thanks for   
helpin' me at school today, and I was wondering if you... wanna... go   
out Saturday?"  
  
Akane blinked. She stammered, "S-sure. I'd love to." She didn't know   
what to make of it, she never had an official date with Ranma before.   
Here he was now, only knowing her for two days, asking her out.  
  
"Great. Um, I guess I'll let you two go back to whatever you were   
doin'."  
  
Akane looked down at her desk. She was worried. Why would he ask me out   
on a date this time? Why had he never asked me out before? I guess it   
could be because of the others getting in the way. But, what if my   
actions change this Ranma to someone so different, I don't love him? No!   
It's still Ranma, and I can help make him the person I wanted him to be.   
But what if the person I want him to be isn't the one I love?  
  
Nabiki waved her hand in Akane's face. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought   
you'd be happy to have a date with him."  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki nervously. "I-it's just that... well... I am   
happy... but I guess it just hit me... that I really might marry him."   
Akane sighed. "I'm only ei... er, sixteen... and I'm engaged. It's just   
a little scary, having a look into your future, unsure if you'll like   
the outcome. I hope things work out great. Possibly being able to   
marry not just for honor, but for love. I just got a little scared   
when I realized we might get married, and not be in love."  
  
"That is a risk you're going to have to take in any marriage. Arranged   
or not."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ranma smiled as he leaned against the Akane's door. He didn't really   
smile because she accepted to go on a date with him. He was smiling as   
he had listened in again, hearing that Akane now realized what being   
engaged really meant.   
  
Ranma left, deciding to go outside and stare into the night's sky to   
sort out his thoughts.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Akane sat in bed, reading Ranma's journal. She had read a couple weeks   
of entries starting from when he arrived. She read one paragraph. Not   
believing it, she read it again. She dropped the journal in shock.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ranma was laying on the roof, watching the night sky. He was shocked and   
his senses became alert as he heard Akane scream, "I'LL KILL HIM!!!"   
He didn't who 'him' was, or what brought on the outburst. I hope she   
doesn't mean me.  
  
  
-----------------------------  
Chapter 5 - Anger, Sorrow, and Regrets  
-----------------------------  
  
  
Everyone sat quietly at the Tendo household, eating breakfast. The reason   
no one was talking was that Akane was angry. Actually she was more than   
angry, she looked ready to kill. No one knew why she was angry. Sometime   
last night she screamed, "I'll kill him!" but had said nothing since   
then.  
  
Akane sat there fuming. She wanted to tell the others why she was mad,   
but she couldn't. To tell them would mean Akane would also have to   
tell them she's from two years in the future. She'd have to deal with   
her anger by herself. Akane could not believe what she read in   
Ranma's journal she had brought from the future. She didn't want to   
believe it, but thinking back to her previous life, she saw it was   
probably true.   
  
Akane shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was getting late and she   
needed to get to school. "Come on, Ranma. Let's go." Her voice carried   
the chill of an arctic wind.  
  
"Ah... okay." Ranma got up nervously. He was a little afraid he was the   
'him' she was going to kill.  
  
Genma leaned over and whispered to Ranma, "What did you do to her, boy?"  
  
"I don't know. I asked her for a date, that's it," Ranma whispered back,   
before grabbing his book bag and chasing after Akane.  
  
Genma shook his head. Why would she be angry about being asked for a   
date? He then grinned. Ranma asked her out?!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ranma walked on the fence, a little further away from Akane than he had   
walked the day before. "Um... Akane?"  
  
"Yes?" Akane's tone still held the anger she felt.  
  
"Who's the guy you're gonna kill?"   
  
Akane turned and glared at Ranma. Seeing his concerned look, her anger   
lessened. She realized she needed to say something to him.  
  
Akane sighed. "He was a friend. Someone I trusted implicitly. I found out   
he'd been lying to me. Worst than that he made me think... someone who   
was a very close friend of mine was really a bad person a lot of the   
time. I accused... that friend of being wrong about so many things that   
were the fault of others. For that, I'm really sorry... to that friend."  
  
"Well, you can apologize to that friend, and when you see that guy, you   
can tell `em what you think of him."  
  
A tear rolled down Akane's face. "I wish I could. That friend is gone   
now, and that guy... well, is gone too. I will never get to say what I   
want to say to them."  
  
Ranma jumped down in front of Akane. "If you can never talk to them, then   
forget `em. There's no point to thinkin' about things ya can't change."  
  
Akane gave him a weak smile. "I guess you're right. I can at least make   
sure not to repeat that mistake. Um... Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kuno's mine to deal with today." Akane brought back her anger. It was so   
much easier to deal with than her sorrow and regret.  
  
"I thought we got him to stop chasing after you."  
  
Akane laughed. "I hope he has, but I doubt it. He can be pretty   
stubborn."  
  
"He doesn't care about honor?"  
  
"He does, but he'll try to warp it to fit his view of reality."  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight him?"  
  
"I'm sure. If he challenges either of us, I'll make him eat grass." A   
predatory gleam was held in Akane's eyes as they approached the school.  
  
Nabiki stepped out of hiding, trying to understand what Akane just   
said. Akane never had any male friends, let alone one she trusted   
implicitly. Unless she means Dr. Tofu, but I doubt that, he's still   
here. And who was 'that friend' she was talking about? Something is   
definitely not adding up.   
  
------------------------  
  
Akane shook her head at the sight of her assembled 'suitors.' They all   
looked ready to fight, which meant no one had yet to inform them of   
Kuno's defeat at Ranma's hands. They all shouted their 'love' for her   
in their battle cries and were quickly mowed down.  
  
Ranma leaned against the front gate. "When do they learn?" he mused.  
  
Kuno strode towards Akane. "Ah fair goddess, it pains me to see your   
fiancee does not seek to protect you from your attackers. For this I   
must take it upon myself to URK!"  
  
Akane held Kuno by the collar. "Kuno-sempai! I'm already in a bad   
mood. I thought the challenge made it clear. Ranma defeated you, and   
you leave us alone. He did and you apparently aren't. Where is your   
honor?"  
  
"My honor is to protect fair maidens."  
  
"The person I need to be protected from is you! You will call off these   
morning fights and you will leave us alone!"  
  
"Let me save you from your unwanted engagement!"  
  
"Who said it was unwanted? It may be forced, but we haven't made up our   
minds if we want it or not."  
  
"How can you want to be engaged to the foul cur?" Kuno demanded.  
  
"You don't know him and you insult him?! Kuno die!" The next thirty   
seconds was filled with completely mindless violence Akane enacted on   
Kuno's personage.  
  
Akane stomped off to class followed by Ranma.   
  
Nabiki walked over to Kuno and tsked. "You are really pathetic." She   
grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the nurse's station.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane sat at her desk, ignoring her teacher. She had too much on her   
mind. 'You don't know him and you insult him?!' Why can't I get that   
out of my mind? She sighed. Because I remember how the insults had   
started between Ranma and me. I called him a pervert because *I*   
walked in on him. It might of eventually ended if I ever stopped   
calling him a pervert, but I never did.  
  
Akane glanced at Ranma, who had fallen asleep. Ryoga's appearance   
had not helped. He appeared to be so innocent, so if he fought Ranma   
it had to be Ranma's fault, ne? Wrong, Ryoga usually started it for   
little or no reason. Ranma was a perverted sex-fiend by sneaking into   
my room, ne? Wrong, he came in with a teakettle to protect me from   
Ryoga. Why didn't I see it before? Why would Ranma come into my room   
with a teakettle if he was a guy already? Why didn't I see the stupid   
bandanna?  
  
Akane noticed her text book started to get a couple drops of water   
on it. No! Not here! I can't break down and cry here. Pay attention   
to class, anything, but don't cry!  
  
Akane looked at the board. Great, history of Feudal Japan. I got an   
A in this class last time around, it's not likely I'll learn anything   
more. Plan! That's it plan with how to deal with Shampoo and Ryoga.   
I'll have to put up with Ryoga, just to make sure Ranma has an   
adequate sparring partner. He definitely won't sleep in my bed.  
  
Akane tapped her pencil on her lips. Shampoo will be a tough one. I   
don't want her as Ranma's fiancee, but if Ranma is to ever fight anyone   
like Tarou or even Saffron, he needs to be trained by Cologne. While   
I know some of the moves, it's the challenge of learning them that   
improved his skills. I have to lure Cologne here, but how do I do that?  
Akane scribbled down some ideas. I wish I could get Nabiki's help on   
this.  
  
------------------------  
  
"It's your fault we had detention," Akane said coldly.  
  
"You didn't have to skip school with me," Ranma retorted.  
  
"I know, but it's kind of fun to blame you," Akane giggled.  
  
Surprised at this response Ranma turned around and saw her smiling.   
"Well, ah, whatever."   
  
Suddenly, water mysteriously fell from the sky onto Ranma. A voice from   
above shouted, "Sorry, didn't think anyone was down there."  
  
"How did that just happen?" onna-Ranma asked.  
  
Akane laughed, "You have a water curse. You're going to have to expect   
to find water inexplicably drawn to you. If someone tosses water out a   
window, you'll be under it."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Oh, joy."  
  
"Ah, Tendo Akane, I see your cowardly fiancee is once again not by your   
side," Kuno said.  
  
"Just who are you calling cowardly?" Ranma snarled.  
  
"If it isn't the fair maiden who mightily tossed me from the pool. Let me   
introduce myself, I am the rising star in the Kendo world of martial   
arts, known to my peers as the..."  
  
"I know who you are, Kuno the true blunder."  
  
"That's Blue Thunder, my Dear."  
  
"We don't care Kuno, leave us alone," Akane said coldly.  
  
"But how can I stay away and deprive you of your true love? I must stay   
by your side and protect you from your unworthy fiance."  
  
"Unworthy?! Who are you to say who's worthy? A cat would be more   
acceptable than you!" Ranma retorted.  
  
"You challenge my word?" Kuno drew out his bokken, holding it at the   
ready.  
  
"I challenge your word and your sanity!"  
  
"If you win..."  
  
Kuno said no more since before Ranma punched him in the jaw. They both   
attacked, parried, and dodged. Ranma's inexperience in fighting in her   
female body allowed Kuno to land a blow to her shoulder. Ranma returned   
that blow two dozen fold, knocking Kuno to the ground.  
  
What a fiery spirit, and a strength superior to Akane's! I must have   
her! Kuno thought before fading into unconsciousness.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma's shoulder. "You should get Dr. Tofu to see that."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's our family doctor and friend. He patches me up whenever I get   
hurt."  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"Isn't it?" Akane tapped the wound.  
  
Ranma crumpled onto the ground.  
  
"Come on, he'll fix it up like you've never hurt it before. He is very   
good."  
  
"All right," Ranma grumbled.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Hello," Akane called, entering the clinic.  
  
"Why hello, Akane. What brings you here today?" Dr. Tofu greeted   
friendly.  
  
"Ranma, here, decided to play pound the Kuno, and Kuno got a lucky hit   
in," Akane answered.  
  
Dr. Tofu raised an eyebrow. "She must be very good if Kuno could only   
get a lucky hit in. And did you say her name was Ranma?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Ranma's better than I am."  
  
Dr. Tofu looked at them quizzically. "I thought I heard Ranma was your   
fiance."  
  
Akane blushed slightly. "Um... he is. Ever hear about Jusenkyo?"  
  
"Akane?!" Ranma uttered.  
  
"You can trust him, Ranma. He might even be able to help you," Akane   
said reassuringly.  
  
Ranma didn't answer, she just stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't heard about Jusenkyo," Dr. Tofu said, confused.  
  
"They're a group of magical spring in China. If you fall into a spring   
and you'll take the cursed form of whatever drowned there when splashed   
with cold water. Hot water returns you to normal. In Ranma's case it   
was spring of drowned girl," Akane informed him.  
  
If it was anyone else besides Akane had said it, he would've thought   
it a joke. "It must be difficult for you to adjust to the curse,"   
Dr. Tofu said, concerned.  
  
"That's an understatement. Getting engaged didn't help any," Ranma   
grumbled.  
  
"Well, let's take a look at your shoulder, and then I'll see what I   
can find out about your curse."  
  
------------------------  
The next day-  
  
"Hey Ranma, here," Nabiki said, handing Ranma a letter.  
  
"This is to me?" Ranma asked.  
  
"'To the girl side,' Kuno said. I don't think he believes you're the   
same person."  
  
Ranma opened the letter marked, "To the Water Sprite Girl." He read   
aloud, "On Sunday, in the tenth hour meet me in the second field of   
Furinkan High School."  
  
Akane twitched as she heard this. "Sounds like either a duel or a   
date."  
  
"A date? Come on this is Kuno were talking about," Nabiki said flatly.   
"The same guy who's obsessed with you."  
  
"Yes we are. He only showed interest in me after I beat the crap   
out of him. Seeing as Ranma has done the same in his girl form, he may   
have 'fallen in love' with 'her.'"  
  
"I can't just ignore this," Ranma said flatly. "If this is a   
challenge, I have to fight. If it's a date he'll be sorry."  
  
  
  
------------------------  
Chapter 6 - Date With Me  
------------------------  
  
  
Akane fussed with her dress. She wanted everything to be perfect. She   
had waited two years for this, even if Ranma had only waited less than   
a week. She couldn't begrudge that. He just hadn't known her as long as   
she had known him.  
  
Today's the day of our first date. My first date with Ranma. I thought   
I'd get married to him before that would happen. A tear rolled down her   
cheek. And I nearly did. Why did he have to die? Why do I have to go   
through all of this again? Why couldn't I be married to him now? He was   
finally going to marry me and he died! Why did this happen? Why? Akane   
stood there crying.  
  
Come on, control yourself. You've got Ranma back. You can go through   
this again without making the same damn mistakes. Akane wiped away her   
tears. Just make sure you don't make a whole batch of new ones while   
you're at it.  
  
Akane gazed back into the mirror, checking, once again, that she looked   
the way she wanted. It's show time. She walked out of her room and   
greeted her somewhat nervous fiance. "Ready?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "You look... cute."  
  
"Thanks." Akane blushed. She wasn't about to compliment him on his   
normal Chinese attire.  
  
"Oh, you two make me so proud!" Soun cried.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Have fun you two."  
  
"Be sure to be back at a reasonable time," Kasumi advised.  
  
"Sometime tomorrow is reasonable," Genma grinned.  
  
"Mr. Saotome! They aren't even married yet!" Kasumi said,   
scandalized.  
  
Akane shook her head. "Bye." She dragged Ranma off before anyone could   
say anything more.  
  
Nabiki grinned as they left. Now to do a little spy work.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ranma and Akane stopped at Aires Family Restaurant for dinner. Ranma   
talked about a couple of the saner adventures he had growing up, while   
Akane talked about her mother and some of what it was like for her to   
grow up.  
  
Akane was a little dismayed at how Ranma played up how great it was   
wandering around Japan and China. It looked like he was trying to say   
he would never settle down. She did note the longing look to his eyes   
when she described her somewhat stable childhood.  
  
After dinner, they left for the movies. They stopped outside, looking at   
the movie listings.  
  
Ranma looked at the list with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Why don't we see this Jackie Chan movie? It's sort of martial arts   
action and comedy," Akane suggested, knowing he would like the movie and   
didn't mind it much herself.  
  
"Okay," Ranma shrugged. He didn't know too much about movies because of   
how he was raised.  
  
They were about to walk in when Kuno appeared. "Allow me to..."  
  
Akane interrupted him with a LEO kick to the chin.  
  
Ranma blinked at the kick. He never saw someone ever kick somebody that   
way and with that result. "Cool," he said to himself.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane and Ranma walked closely together as they walked home from the   
movies.   
  
Everything had gone perfectly as far as Akane was concerned. She felt   
she only made one mistake, she had pointing out something of about the   
movie that had only been released in Japan yesterday. She hoped Ranma   
didn't notice that.   
  
They stopped at the bridge for a moment, and looked at the   
reflections of the moon and stars off the river.  
  
"This night has been perfect," Akane said, turning towards Ranma.  
  
"Yeah... it was." Ranma turned toward Akane thinking how good looking   
she was. Before he knew it he was starting to lean towards her.  
  
He... he's going to kiss me?! Akane couldn't believe it as she watched   
Ranma ever so slowly lean towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for   
the final contact. She felt a strong breeze, and then nothing. She   
opened her eyes. No. Ranma wasn't there. Why? Why did he just run   
off? He was going to kiss me and he ran. Why?  
  
After a long moment, Akane tearfully walked home, alone.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane walked towards the dining room for breakfast, and could hear Genma   
drilling Ranma about details of the date.  
  
"Come now Ranma, did you kiss her?" Genma asked.  
  
"NO! What's it matter anyway? There's no way I'm going to marry her!"   
Ranma shouted.  
  
No. He can't mean that, Akane thought sadly.  
  
"You're not in a position to decide," Genma said firmly.  
  
"Why should I have to marry someone as cold as Akane? Tell me that!"  
  
Cold? Not uncute, tomboy, or sexless, but cold?! What have I done to be   
thought of as cold? Akane started crying.  
  
"Because family honor demands it!"   
  
"Besides, she isn't cold. She's just got a good head on her shoulders,   
and she is helping teach you," Soun added.  
  
"She can't teach me nothin'. I'm way better than she is."  
  
"There is more to martial arts than just knowing how to fight," Soun   
said.  
  
"Hmph. I still say there's no way I'm goin' to marry her!"  
  
Akane couldn't listen anymore and ran back to her room. Ranma noticed   
her running away and felt something. He wasn't sure what he was feeling,   
but he didn't like it.  
  
Akane wanted to know why. Why was he pushing her away? The only thing   
she could think of was the near kiss. That they had moved too fast, too   
soon. She hoped that was the case. She didn't want to think of the   
alternative. That she was somehow too cold and unemotional for Ranma.   
That he wouldn't love her...  
  
------------------------  
  
"So you have come, my Water Sprite Girl!" Kuno said, walking towards   
onna-Ranma.  
  
"You don't learn quick, do you pal? Well? Where's your sword?" Ranma   
asked.  
  
"Heh. I have no need of a sword."  
  
"Yeah? Pretty confident, I guess."  
  
"Confident enough to give you THIS!!!" In a flash of movement, Kuno   
threw a bouquet of roses at Ranma, which she caught. "I love you."  
  
Ranma stared at him in shock. Akane was right! This is a date! She saw   
Kuno walking of into the sunset. "Kuno-sempai!" Ranma snarled.   
  
My love calls to me? Kuno thought blissfully. He turned to see Ranma   
running towards him.  
  
"There is no way I'd ever even like you. If I want love, it'll be from a   
woman." Ranma shoved the bouquet into Kuno's mouth. "Chew on that!"  
  
Kuno spit out the flowers, watching Ranma's retreating form. "A   
challenge. She will yet learn tis better for a woman to seek the love of   
man. I will be that man!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Ranma and Akane ran to school. It was obvious Ranma was still pushing   
her away, and the incident with Kuno had not helped. It made Ranma even   
more upset. When they got to school, they plowed through the assembled   
boys and Kuno.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane stood watching the scene unfold as Kuno demanded to know Ranma's   
connection to the 'Water Sprite Girl.' She decided to step in after   
Nabiki poured hot water on Ranma while Kuno was hugging him in his girl   
form. When she approached them, Kuno shouted, "Hold Saotome! Where have   
you hidden my goddess?! I shall not be fooled by this trickery!"  
  
"Listen... Kuno..." Ranma stammered, trying to figure out how Kuno could   
be that dense.   
  
"Kuno-sempai, Ranma has not hidden her..." Akane began, glaring at Kuno,   
"because he is that girl."  
  
Kuno looked at her strangely, "Excuse me fair, Tendo Akane, by what do   
you mean by that?"   
  
"I mean the red haired, 'Water Sprite Girl' and Ranma are one and the   
same person. Splash him with cold water, and his body is female. Hot   
water returns him to normal. That ability was picked up from a ancient   
Chinese curse."  
  
Kuno stood there for a moment. "Then I must splash him with cold water,   
and prevent hot water from touching her. Then she shall be free!"  
  
"What?!" Ranma screeched.  
  
"Kuno-sempai! His body changes, not his mind."  
  
Kuno stood there for another moment. "Curse?... Magic?! He's a foul   
sorcerer and has cast a spell on thee. He makes you say such outrageous   
lies!"  
  
Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki face-faulted.  
  
"Vile sorcerer, I swear by the honor of the glorious house of Kuno, I   
shall destroy thee." Kuno attacked, striking at Ranma multiple times.   
  
"How stupid can you get?" Ranma mused. He leapt over the bokken and   
kicked Kuno in the chest, sending pictures flying.  
  
Ranma caught one of the pictures. This... this is a picture of me?!   
He was distracted enough for Kuno to hit him.  
  
Ranma landed, pain flaring in his side. He then proceeded to start   
catching all of the photos, despite Kuno's continued attacks.  
  
"You look elsewhere in the midst of battle... YOU DON'T TAKE ME   
SERIOUSLY!!"  
  
Ranma flipped and rolled away from Kuno's attack. He ended up, upside   
down, at Akane's feet.   
  
"I think you should know, over confidence is a rather big weakness. You   
should pay attention to the fight," Akane said flatly.  
  
"And I think you should know, those panties are a little too flesh   
colored. One might think..."  
  
"Stop with the fashion statement, and finish the fight!" Akane shouted   
angrily. She was more than a little tempted to punt him at Kuno.  
  
"Fine," Ranma sighed. He got to his feet, and did a running jump kick at   
the egotistical Kendoist.  
  
"The game ends!" Kuno snarled. He attacked repeatedly.  
  
Nabiki was amazed at the statue next to Akane was starting to crumble.   
"Whoa. Just by air pressure..."  
  
"Out of the way stupid!" Ranma shouted at Akane.  
  
Akane stood firm. "Pay attention to the fight!"  
  
With a flash of motion, Ranma kicked Kuno repeatedly. Kuno fell,   
unconscious.  
  
"How... how did you?" Nabiki stammered.  
  
"He kicked Kuno multiple times. Each hit was at a vulnerable spot,"   
Akane answered.  
  
"You kicked him?! I never even saw it!" Nabiki flipped Kuno over and saw   
several foot prints on his body.  
  
"'Kuno-sempai' didn't have much, did he?" Ranma belittled his fallen   
opponent.  
  
"You still took a hit. What distracted you anyway?" Akane asked. Not   
like I don't know. She grabbed a couple photos off him, and smiled.   
"Oh! Pictures of me. Honestly Ranma, why were you concerned over   
pictures, when you can get some from me by just asking?"  
  
"HEY! Kuno had the pictures!"  
  
Akane went to glare at Nabiki, but she was oddly absent. Where did she   
go?  
  
"You don't look good on photos. I, on the other hand, look great!" Ranma   
smirked.  
  
"Oh really," Akane said darkly. She really hated how Ranma kept pushing   
her away like this.  
  
"These pictures are a work of art," Ranma grinned.  
  
What?! How could he say that about those perverted pictures?! Akane   
angrily snatched the picture out of his hand and was shocked. The   
picture was... was... tasteful, beautiful even. It was of onna-Ranma   
doing a kata, capturing her in fluid motion. What the hell?! These   
pictures aren't what Nabiki sold last time. Why the change?   
  
Akane shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Let's go to Dr. Tofu, and   
have him look at that hit you took."  
  
"Uh, okay," Ranma shrugged.  
  
"Ranma, this is a rather nice picture. Mind if I keep it?" Akane asked,   
sweetly.  
  
"I, ah, guess."  
  
Nabiki stepped out of hiding. Now I'm sure of it.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane, wanting to think of a way to get Ranma to stop pushing her away,   
went to look through the journal she had brought from the future. Only   
it wasn't where she left it. She started to search frantically. She had   
to find it.  
  
Akane heard a knock at her door and said, "Come in." Akane turned to see   
Nabiki open the door and walk in.  
  
"Akane, I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed a book from you." Akane's   
eyes widened in shock and fright as she heard Nabiki's words and saw   
what was in Nabiki's hands. "I found it a rather interesting read, don't   
you think, OLDER sister."  
  
  
-----------------------  
Chapter 7 - About Time  
-----------------------  
  
"Akane, I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed a book from you." Akane's   
eyes widened in shock and fright as she heard Nabiki's words and saw   
what was in Nabiki's hands. "I found it a rather interesting read, don't   
you think, OLDER sister."  
  
$#*%!!! Akane closed her eyes. She tried to think of a way out of  
this.  
  
Nabiki shut the door. "Don't try to deny it. The incident with Kuno this   
afternoon proved you're from the future. This journal had that event   
written in some detail, and the only real difference was you. As added   
proof, Ranma complained in here about me selling pictures of him,   
however, he did not say what was on those photos. So, I resisted the   
urge to take a few fast, candid shots and set Ranma up in order for me   
to take those rather nice and tasteful pictures you saw. I doubt those   
pictures could've shocked you like they had unless you knew what   
should've been on those photos." Nabiki observed at Akane carefully,   
wanting to see if her admittedly weak reasoning was true.  
  
Akane looked at her sister nervously; she wasn't sure she could trust   
Nabiki. She could not forget that her sister had ruined her wedding, but   
in a way this wasn't really the same Nabiki. The Nabiki that had stopped   
her wedding had kind of resented Ranma for several reasons, but the   
Nabiki in front of her doesn't have any reason to resent him. Akane   
decided she could explain some things to her, but would be careful to   
not tell her too much. Nabiki might even be able to help her.   
  
Akane collapsed into her desk chair. "I guess I've got some explaining   
to do."   
  
Nabiki sat down on the bed. "I would certainly say so."  
  
"Where do I start?" Akane asked aloud.  
  
I am right? You are from the future? Nabiki thought, surprised that   
such an unlikely possibility was actually true. She hoped it didn't show   
when she asked, "How far into the future are you from?"  
  
"Two years." Akane felt strange talking about that.  
  
Nabiki had kind of hoped she was wrong, because the contents of the   
journal frightened her in many ways. If the events of the next two years   
were known, though, they should be able to control the outcome.   
  
The journal entries for the time that had already passed were very   
similar to what had happened this time, except that the journal's   
version of Akane depicted how Nabiki had thought she would act. The   
journal also contained nearly two years of information written in   
Ranma's handwriting. Some of that information included things about the   
Tendo family's past which he could not possibly know yet.   
  
There was no way the journal could have been written by the Ranma Nabiki   
knew. There was simply too much stuff in it. Akane could've collaborated   
with him and written it, but that wasn't likely considering they had no   
reason to and that they hadn't had enough time to write this. As odd as   
it sounded, the only explanation Nabiki could come up with was the   
journal was from the future... and by how Akane had acted, so was she.   
  
Nabiki had to admit that a lot of the stuff in it seemed far fetched.   
But if Ranma could turn into a girl and Akane clearly acted as if she   
lived this all before, it gave a certain credibility to it all.  
  
There was some information missing that Nabiki wanted to know. She   
decided to get it chronologically. "Okay, let's start with the day after   
the final entry."  
  
Akane hugged herself. "I wish I could forget that day." She shivered.   
"That was the day Happosai summoned some monster because Ranma got him   
upset. The monster..." Akane's voice cracked, "...was very powerful. I   
tried to help Ranma fight it... but it was too strong... Maybe if I   
stayed out of the way like Ranma wanted... he wouldn't have..." Akane   
started crying, unable to say more.  
  
Nabiki stared at Akane, asking dumbly, "He died?"  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki with an unspeakable sadness and nodded. "In my   
arms... He died in my arms just after he finally admitted he loved   
me." She then started crying so hard her entire body shook.  
  
Nabiki wasn't quite sure what to do to help comfort Akane. "Oh,   
Akane..." she said hesitantly, hugging her sister because it seemed the   
right thing to do. After a while, Akane's crying started to get to her.   
She wanted to stop her sister from crying, so she somewhat jokingly   
asked, "Did I really turn into such a bitch?"  
  
"Huh?" Akane emitted through her tears.  
  
"Did I really become so much of a cold-hearted bitch that I did some   
of the stuff in that journal?"  
  
Akane nodded. "You did."  
  
"I ruined your wedding?" Nabiki asked, not quite believing she would   
ever do that.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would I do something like that?"  
  
"Besides being able to make money off it, you mean?" Akane accused.  
  
"Now Akane, I may... do some bad things for money... but that was way   
too far."  
  
"It certainly was." Akane's eyes narrowed, her fist clenched slightly.  
  
Nabiki noticed Akane was starting to get angry. She backed away form her   
'younger' sister. "Well, I promise to stop your wedding only if you ask   
me to."  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Now Akane..." She stopped herself. Nabiki was about to   
suggest making a deal with Akane to get certain sports results in   
exchange for helping her. She knew this was not the time for that.   
Nabiki decided to hold off trying to get that information until a   
later time.  
  
Akane looked at her sister, wondering what she was thinking. "Yes?"  
  
Might as well help her, and maybe she'll volunteer that information,   
Nabiki thought. "Um... perhaps I can help you rope in the love of your   
life."  
  
"What do you want for your 'help?'" Akane narrowed her eyes, regarding   
her sister with suspicion.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Nothing... Akane, you do realize I probably did   
some of that stuff to get money to pay for the damages you and Ranma   
caused. Our family may have money, but not enough to pay off all those   
repair costs." She had cringed when she read several references of   
damages caused to the house and dojo.  
  
Akane nodded. "I knew that... but you had... will... er... whatever   
went to extremes in getting money. You had to have gotten more money   
than you needed to run this household despite... what I did."  
  
"Don't you mean you and Ranma?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "Let's face it, I did most of the damage.   
Shampoo and Ryoga combined didn't do as much as I did, and Shampoo has   
a strange tendency to make her own doors."   
  
Akane sighed. "You know how easily I get angry. I caused so much   
damage because I would just react violently to things I don't like. I   
took everything out on Ranma because I was being forced to marry him.   
I never tried to look at things from his perspective. I wouldn't let   
myself see the truth of so many things despite having the evidence   
right in front of me."  
  
Akane turned and looked out the window. "I should've known Ryoga was   
P-Chan. I should've realized Ranma was in love with me a long time ago.   
I just kept denying the evidence. Why would Ranma get that jealous over   
Mikado and shout to over a thousand people that I was his fiancee, if he   
didn't love me? That happens next month! We spent nearly two years   
hurting each other... and I could've stopped it if I would've just seen   
some of his signals."  
  
"What about the signals he missed?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean me trying to cook for him? Trying to be a good wife when   
I don't have the first clue how?" Akane sighed. "He could've been more   
appreciative about what I did for him... at least less insulting. But   
looking back, besides being jealous, I didn't send all that many   
signals to him. When I did send a non-violent signal, they were   
somewhat acknowledged or I had botched up the attempt. Through it all,   
I was rather good at hiding my true feelings to everyone, including   
myself."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me Ranma was blameless for all the bad things   
in your relationship?"  
  
"Hardly... but the problems with our direct relationship were largely   
mine. Ranma should've done a better job of dealing with his excessive   
number of suitors. I know now he never really wanted them, but he   
should have done something about them. It's hard not to get jealous of   
someone like Shampoo. She's every man's fantasy girl, and so much better   
than me in so many things."   
  
Akane clenched her fist. "I have to be careful in how I deal with her   
when she arrives. I might end up fighting her... which would be bad.   
I'll probably lose control of my anger and start unleashing some of my   
special techniques."  
  
"That's one of the things in the journal that still gets me. Can people   
really do chi attacks?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Akane nodded. She held her hands out and a mass of crimson red light   
formed between them. She smiled at the result, and then frowned.   
"A-another missed sign," she whispered, the chi dissipating. Tears   
started to flow down Akane's face again.  
  
Nabiki blinked at the light. She wanted to know more about it, but Akane   
was crying again and she wanted to now why. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Two months after the failed wedding attempt, Ranma's chi attacks   
turned red and were stronger. He wouldn't tell me what emotion he was   
using to fuel it, saying I had to figure it out." Akane started to cry   
even harder. "Now I know... it's love."   
  
Nabiki shook her head. She knew her sister could stubbornly refuse to   
see things that could be uncomfortable. Akane's eyes had been ripped   
open in a terrifying way. The man she loved had died in her arms, and   
now she had to relive her life.   
  
Nabiki wanted to ask more about the chi attacks, but she could ask that   
later. She knew it would be better if Akane finished talking about the   
future first. "Sis, what happened after Ranma died?"  
  
"I can't tell you much about the following two weeks... I wasn't   
exactly... alive. The China gang went home, Ukyou continued on, and   
Ryoga proposed to Akari. Two weeks after the funeral, I went to a   
psychologist. He was able to help me return to school. But a couple   
days before the second anniversary of meeting Ranma, I found the   
journal and read the final couple passages. The next thing I can   
remember clearly was the night of the second anniversary of   
meeting him... when I talked myself out of committing suicide."  
  
Nabiki eyes widen in shock. "You weren't going to..."  
  
"I would have been on my honeymoon then if he hadn't died! Four weeks! I   
missed marrying him by four weeks!" Akane cried. "All I wanted to do was   
to be with him again. I'd have done anything for that... but he wouldn't   
have wanted me to kill myself. He died because he took some hits that   
were meant for me! I wasn't about to tarnish his memory by killing   
myself!"  
  
"Good," Nabiki gave a relieved smile. "So how did you come back in   
time?"  
  
"I-I was still in bad shape, so I wanted to talk to the psychologist.   
I went to call him, but I didn't get him but the... Goddess Relief   
Office... I think. Anyway, a moment later this woman came out of the   
television saying she was the goddess Urd and I had one wish. I ended   
up wishing for a second chance with Ranma. When I woke up the next   
morning, I was two years in the past."  
  
A big sweat formed on Nabiki's head. "You didn't sell your soul or   
something?"  
  
Akane blinked. "I... ah... don't think so. I didn't sign anything at   
least."  
  
"I hope you didn't." Nabiki really wished she knew how to deal with this   
kind of stuff. She sighed. "Now what are your plans?"  
  
Akane decided to see if she could trust Nabiki by testing her with   
Ryoga's appearance. "Well, Ryoga is going to show up in about a   
week..."  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane entered the dining room with a teakettle filled with hot water.   
She saw that onna-Ranma had just taken off her soaked shirt. "Ranma!"   
she snapped.  
  
Ranma looked at her quizzically. "What?"  
  
"You have to learn feminine modesty. It's not acceptable to expose   
yourself like that." Akane poured hot water onto Ranma's head.  
  
"Why should I have 'feminine modesty'?" Ranma asked, wringing out his   
shirt.  
  
"Because you are part girl now."  
  
"Not for long if I can help it."  
  
"Ranma, Ranma," Nabiki began, shaking her head. "Something tells me   
you CAN'T help it. What's the point of a curse if it can easily   
undone? I believe you are stuck with it."  
  
Akane smiled at her sister. "Nabiki's probably right. You really need   
to learn more of what's it like being a girl."  
  
"I don't want to know what it's like to be a girl!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"I know you hate your curse, that you value your manhood, but you are   
going to have to adjust to the curse. Fighting it will cause you more   
harm than good. You must accept what you cannot change."  
  
Nabiki thought this argument had gone on long enough. Akane fighting   
with Ranma over him accepting his curse would only add more strain to   
their still fragile relationship. She decided to change topics. "So,   
Uncle Saotome, anything new with you?"  
  
[Starting today, I have a part-time job,] read the sign held by the   
panda.  
  
Ranma blinked when he read that. His father rarely worked if he didn't   
have to. "Part-time job? You working for a zoo, Pop?"  
  
[WRO-O-O-ONG!]  
  
Pop working?! He only works when he has to, and I don't see why he   
would think that, Ranma thought.  
  
"Akane, on the way home from school could you stop by Dr. Tofu's?"   
Kasumi asked. "I borrowed this book from him, and I'd like you to return   
it."  
  
"Um, Kasumi, could you do that?" Akane asked. "There is... some stuff   
going on today."  
  
"Really? I guess I have to," she replied.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane, confused. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on   
today."  
  
Akane scowled at Ranma. "There is too something." She glanced at the   
time, noticing they should leave now. "Come on, Ranma. We have to go."  
  
Ranma shrugged and inhaled the remaining part of his breakfast. He   
followed Akane out of house, racing her to school. "What do you have   
to do today?" he asked.  
  
"Actually... there isn't anything. It's just that Dr. Tofu is in love   
with Kasumi, and I want to help them get together."  
  
"Oh," Ranma emitted, feeling he shouldn't be part of that.  
  
They arrived at the school to see the would-be suitors gathered at the   
gate. Ranma noticed this time they weren't preparing to attack, but   
were... crying?  
  
One of the suitors stepped forward. "Tendo Akane, we shall no longer   
challenge you. Instead we shall swallow our sobs and give our approval   
to your engagement to Ranma!!"  
  
"What in the name of..." Ranma said, confused.  
  
"It's about time you stopped," Akane said flatly.  
  
"You have heard this rumor, this falsehood... that Saotome Ranma has   
defeated me! Kuno-sempai does not admit defeat!" Kuno said, looking   
like an Egyptian mummy wrapped in bandages.  
  
"Kuno was the greatest fighter at Furinkan High," one guy said.  
  
"Yeah. And the greatest pervert," another guy added.  
  
"Pervert?!" Kuno snarled.  
  
Akane shuddered, hugging herself. Kuno is nothing compared to   
Happosai.  
  
Ranma was confused by Akane's strange reaction.  
  
"Kuno shall not give up. A hundred... two hundred kicks from a coward   
like Ranma do not make me even itch!"  
  
"Who are you calling a coward?" Ranma snapped. "Can't admit you   
lost?!"  
  
"You! I shall free Akane and the Water Sprite from your clutches!"   
Kuno produced a bucket of water, throwing its contents at Ranma.  
  
Ranma dodged it. "Hey! Watch it you idiot!" He kicked Kuno in the   
face. The pain of the kick combined with the pain of the bruises from   
the kicks he received the day before caused the kendoist to take a   
nap.  
  
"Well, we've said our peace," one guy said.  
  
"Congratulations on the engagement you two!" another guy said.  
  
"Err... whatever," Ranma grumbled.  
  
Akane just smiled.  
  
------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?" Akane asked, very concerned. How the   
hell did I hit him with the baseball again? "What distracted you anyway?"  
  
Ranma didn't answer. He didn't even look at Akane, he didn't want to   
look at her. He couldn't help but replay the incident in his head. He   
had been distracted because that Hiroshi guy said Akane was obviously in   
love with him and that she never looked at anyone the way she looked   
him.   
  
Ranma shook his head. How can she be in love with me? I only met her   
less than two weeks ago. There is no way she could be in love with   
me. He glanced at Akane, seeing the worried expression written on her   
face, and quickly looked away again. She just can't be in love with   
me!  
  
"Hello, Uncle Saotome," Akane greeted the panda sweeping the sidewalk   
in front of Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
  
"Pop! What are you doing here?" Ranma asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, well! Ranma and Akane," Dr. Tofu greeted them friendly. "This   
is Mr. Saotome. He started working for me today. Do you know each   
other?"  
  
"Well, yeah. He's my Pop," Ranma answered.  
  
"You don't say," Dr. Tofu said. "Not much resemblance is there?"  
  
"Thank Kami-sama, no," Ranma smirked.  
  
The panda growled.  
  
Dr. Tofu chuckled. "He was cursed at Jusenkyo, right?"  
  
Ranma and Akane nodded.  
  
"Ranma, what happened to your face?" Dr. Tofu asked.  
  
"Little baseball accident."  
  
"I have a balm that works wonders! Come inside and I'll fix that up,"   
Dr. Tofu offered.  
  
Ranma and Genma followed Dr. Tofu inside the clinic. Akane was a   
little worried, knowing her sister would be arriving soon, but entered   
the clinic anyway.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane quickly tried to hide Ranma's journal when someone opened her   
door. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Nabiki.  
  
"So Sis, what happened to Uncle Saotome?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Akane smiled, forcing back a giggle. "Well... my guess is that Dr. Tofu   
thought Uncle Saotome was his patient when Kasumi showed up. I got Ranma   
and myself out of there just as she showed up."  
  
  
  
-----------------------  
Chapter 8 - Lost  
-----------------------  
  
  
  
Onna-Ranma was cornered. There looked like no escape for her. All her   
training meant nothing against this. There was just no kind of training   
that would deal with what she was facing. "No WAY! I'm NOT wearing any   
girls' clothing!" Ranma was clad in only her boxers and a towel.  
  
"But Ranma, ALL your clothes are in the wash right now," Kasumi pleaded.  
  
"You just can't run around naked you know," Nabiki said flatly.  
  
"Come on, Ranma," Akane said. "I've got some clothes that aren't TOO   
feminine."  
  
Ranma sighed; she knew this was a lost cause and surrendered. "Fine,"   
she grumbled.  
  
Akane led Ranma to her room and pulled out a shirt and a pair of cover-  
alls. They had 'China' written on the chest and on one of the knees.   
"This should work."  
  
Nabiki gave Akane a questioning look.  
  
Ranma reluctantly grabbed the offered clothes, and slipped them on. Once   
on, she said, "It doesn't fit. The chest is too tight."  
  
Akane gritted her teeth slightly, but then relaxed. "Maybe it is a   
little tight, but you haven't gotten used to something pressed against   
your chest, have you?"  
  
"Um, not really. Anyway, the waist is too big."  
  
"Sorry you had to fall in the Jusenkyo spring of drown young super-  
model," Akane said sarcastically. "Clothes aren't exactly designed for   
someone with your figure."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"Akane just means Jusenkyo gave you a body that most girls would kill to   
have as their own," Nabiki said.  
  
"Well, I'd kill to get rid of it," Ranma replied, sadly looking into the   
mirror.  
  
Akane placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I know you hate the curse,   
but it's part of you now. You're going to have to learn to accept it."  
  
"But I don't want to accept it! It's NOT part of me!"  
  
Akane sighed. "Ranma, you can accept the curse and still be a guy, a man   
amongst men."  
  
"Yeah right, I have such a great body for a man amongst men," Ranma said   
sarcastically.  
  
"The curse only changes how you look, it doesn't change who you are. You   
don't act any different when you're a girl," Nabiki said.  
  
"Well, I FEEL different, and that scares me. I'm a guy damn it! I don't   
want this body! And I never want to wear women's clothes, EVER!" Ranma   
ran out of the room.  
  
"That went well," Nabiki said sarcastically.  
  
Akane glared at Nabiki before running after Ranma. She found her in the   
changing room, removing the last of her clothes.   
  
"Leave me alone," Ranma snapped at Akane.  
  
"Ranma... I'm sorry," Akane said as she hugged Ranma. "I-I didn't know   
you felt different as a girl. I'm sorry I'm pushing you to accept this   
before you're ready." You've never mentioned it before, and you didn't   
even write in your journal that you felt different. Maybe ignoring the   
problem was the better solution.  
  
Ranma reluctantly hugged Akane back. "This isn't fair! Why did this   
happen to me?"  
  
"I don't know, Ranma. Maybe it was just REALLY bad luck, or maybe you've   
got a role to play in fate that requires you being a girl. I wish I   
could help you. I really want to help you. If I can help you with   
anything, name it. I'm here for you."  
  
Ranma let go of her hug. "Thanks for the offer. What I want right now is   
to be alone. Okay?"  
  
Akane nodded. "You go take a bath. Your clothes should be ready when you   
get out." She turned and left the room.  
  
Ranma went and filled the furo. She sighed as she looked in the mirror   
at herself. I have the body of a girl that people would kill for. Why   
did I have to get it? I'm a guy, and I DON'T want to accept this curse.   
This isn't who I am. Why does Akane insist that I should? Why does she   
think there isn't a cure? Why did she... hug me? Ranma smiled weakly,   
remembering the hug. I may feel different, but I still like girls.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ranma was overjoyed when the bell rang, ending school. He was quite   
thankful Akane had said nothing about accepting the curse since the   
clothing incident a couple days ago. He wasn't sure he liked that she   
hadn't seemed as close to him since then, though.  
  
Akane sighed in relief when the school bell rang. School was a bit   
boring normally, but sitting through the class a second time, hearing   
the same material over again, was EXTREMELY boring.   
  
When Akane realized that she was forcing Ranma to accept his curse   
before he was ready, she also thought about the other things she might   
have been forcing without realizing it. In particular her acceptance   
of their engagement and her instant closeness to Ranma might be causing   
him to accept things before he was ready.  
  
Ranma decided he had enough of school and said, "Come on, Akane. Race   
ya home!"  
  
Akane snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Ranma running out the   
door, and realized something...   
  
Akane ran after him, yelling, "Ranma, stop!"  
  
"Come and get me," Ranma called back, exiting the school.  
  
Akane saw the familiar form of someone whom she had thought was a   
friend, charging at Ranma and preparing to attack. "Ranma! Watch out!"  
  
Ranma looked up at the figure of someone above him with a strange   
umbrella. The figure called out after committing to his attack, "Ranma,   
Prepare to DIE!!!"  
  
Ranma dodged the blow with reflexes honed by years of practice. The   
ground under him exploded from the sheer force of the attack.  
  
"You!" Ranma said, vaguely remembering his attacker.  
  
"You haven't changed, Ranma. You're still good at running away," the   
attacker sneered.  
  
Akane glared at him with a look that could freeze blood. "Who are you,   
and why did you attack my fiance?"  
  
"Fiance?" the attacker questioned.  
  
"Yes, my fiance. Now tell me who you are and why you attacked him?"   
Akane snarled angrily.  
  
"You have poor choice in men." He chuckled. "I'm Hibiki Ryoga, and I   
shall have my revenge!"  
  
A lightbulb turned on over Ranma's head as he remembered Ryoga, "Hey,   
long time no see, buddy! How've you been?"  
  
"How've I been?!" Ryoga snapped. "Have you no idea of the suffering   
I've seen because of you? I will make you pay for running out on our   
man to man duel!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I waited three days at the appointed   
spot."  
  
"Oh sure, but when I showed up on the fourth day you had already run   
away to China."  
  
"Tell me," Ranma asked, "why did it take you four days to get to a   
vacant lot that was just 500 yards down the street from your house?"   
  
"You think I was out on an evening stroll?! I suffered trying to meet   
up with you! You broke a vow between men when you ran off to China   
with your father!" Ryoga yelled. He swung his umbrella at Ranma.  
  
"Now listen here!" Akane growled, blocking the swing by grabbing the   
end of the umbrella. She slid a couple inches before stopping it. "YOU   
broke the vow between men when YOU didn't show up at the appointed   
time for the duel. Don't blame him for something that's YOUR fault."  
  
Ryoga stared dumbly at Akane, not just because of her words, but because   
she had stopped his swing.  
  
"Hey, keep out of this. This is between me and Ryoga," Ranma said.  
  
"Right, this is between men," Ryoga confirmed. He turned to Ranma and   
charged. "Ranma I will destroy your happiness!"   
  
Ranma dodged the charge and Ryoga kept going.   
  
"My happiness?" Ranma asked, watching Ryoga as he ran off into the   
distance. "Am I happy?"  
  
Akane glared at Ranma. "I hope you're happier now than you were before   
coming to Nerima."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and shrugged. "I guess."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Akane was in the dojo, decimating the practice dummy with a flurry of   
movements born of frustration, fear, anger, and years of martial arts   
training. She ripped into the dummy with moves that could kill a man.   
To almost everyone else she would be a force to be reckon with, but to   
herself and Ranma she was way too slow. She continued her attack trying   
to forget what happened after Ryoga left, and failed.  
  
Nabiki entered the dojo and saw the Akane she knew, her angry little   
sister. The only difference was that the Akane she remembered was raw   
unfocused power, but the Akane before her was highly focused and far   
more dangerous. Nabiki watched as Akane literally ripped her target to   
shreds.  
  
Akane stopped once the practice dummy was unrecognizable. She looked   
down at the remains, and it brought back a memory, a memory of   
Happosai's corpse at her feet. Akane became sick, barely able to stop   
herself from vomiting. She ran outside the dojo to try to regain   
control.  
  
Nabiki looked at Akane with a questioning look. "Akane, are you all   
right? You look like you were about to throw up back there."  
  
Akane took a couple breaths and steadied herself. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki. "The dummy... brought back a rather bad   
memory, that I'd rather not think about."  
  
Nabiki thought Akane was probably referring to Ranma's death, and   
decided to change the subject. "Now Akane, why did you, ah, practice   
like you did?"  
  
Akane sighed sadly. "I was upset at Ranma's response to Ryoga saying   
he'd destroy his happiness. Ranma asked me if he was happy. And when I   
said I hope he was happier now, all he said was, 'I guess.' Shouldn't   
he be happy? He has a home and friends, and he still questioned if he   
was happy!"  
  
"You know better than anyone else the hard life Ranma had. He's never   
had what he's got now. He doesn't know if he should be happy with this   
or if he would be happier living on the road. He needs time to   
understand his feelings. Try to remember what it was like for you when   
Ranma first arrived and consider what it'd be like if the roles were   
reversed and you were cursed and expected to follow him as he walked   
all over Japan and China."  
  
Akane sighed. "I know... but I guess I want my Ranma back now and I'm   
getting a bit impatient. It's hard trying to keep my distance when I   
love him so much it hurts. There are times I want to act like Shampoo   
and throw myself at him. The only thing stopping me is that I know he   
doesn't like that. Instead of bringing him closer to me, I'd be   
chasing him away."  
  
Nabiki smirked a little, remembering some of Shampoo's exploits that   
she had read. "Somehow I don't see you acting like that."  
  
"Well, maybe not exactly the same way... but I am more than a little   
tempted to seduce him."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Do try to keep your panties on. I'm not sure I   
want to be an aunt anytime soon."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Here Ranma, this just came for you," Kasumi said, handing a letter to   
onna-Ranma and placing a teakettle next to her.  
  
"A challenge letter from Ryoga," Ranma said reading over the letter.  
  
"Will he make it in time for this one?" Akane joked.  
  
"Nope, it's supposed to be yesterday."  
  
"How bad of a direction sense could he have?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"The worst. He can get lost in a room with one door," Ranma quipped.  
  
Akane giggled. "Anyway, what started this feud?"  
  
Ranma thought for a moment, coming up blank.  
  
"Anything to deal with when you two went to the same school?" Nabiki   
asked.  
  
Ranma snapped her fingers. "That's it! It was back at the start of a   
new semester, during lunch. The cafeteria lady threw out the last of   
the curry bread and I caught it before Ryoga could get it. He seemed   
upset about it. He was even crying tears of bitterness. Lunch was   
always a war there. After all it was a boys' school."  
  
"Boys' school?" Kasumi questioned.  
  
"I was a boy all the time back then," Ranma said bitterly.  
  
"All that for taking some bread. You sure there wasn't more to it?"   
Akane asked.  
  
As Kasumi poured hot water from the teakettle on Ranma, he remembered   
more and said, "Well, there was also chow mein bread, and then   
croquette bread, and melon bread, cutlet sandwich, meat bread, and   
there was seaweed bread..."  
  
"My, sounds like the straws that broke the camel's back," Kasumi said.  
  
Nabiki whispered to Akane, "You sure you want him?"  
  
Akane nodded slightly.  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
Chapter 9 - Ranma vs. Ryoga  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
Ranma watched his opponent carefully. The attacks were skillful. They   
just didn't have much speed behind them. Fix that and his opponent   
would become very dangerous.  
  
"Come on, fight back!"  
  
"Why?" Ranma replied.  
  
"Do you think running away long enough will give you a victory?"  
  
"I don't run away!" Ranma snapped.  
  
"That's what it looks like to me."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Ranma did a foot sweep.  
  
His opponent jumped over it. "A beginner could avoid that."  
  
"Try this!" Ranma let a series of punches fly.  
  
Akane smiled as she was pegged by half of them. "That's more like it,   
but you don't have to soften them up, though, I need to know how to   
take stronger hits."  
  
"It's not right to hit girls," Ranma replied, going back to the game   
of dodging Akane's attacks.  
  
"Oh, really? Why is that?"  
  
"Because girls are weaker!"  
  
"So if you had to fight in your girl form, you'd lose because you're   
weaker?"  
  
"No way. Even though my girl form is weaker, it's better than any   
other guy!"  
  
"Then how come other girls can't be stronger than most guys? If your   
female body is better than most guys, why can't I be better as well?"  
  
"Girls just aren't!"  
  
Ranma finally failed to avoid one of Akane's attacks. An uppercut to   
the chin. He was imbedded in the ceiling.  
  
Akane's eyes unsteadily looked at Ranma. "I'm sorry about losing my   
control there... but you need to realize that girls aren't helpless   
and weak."  
  
Ranma pulled himself from the ceiling and landed next to Akane,   
rubbing his chin. "I know not all girls are helpless and weak... it's   
just I don't... well... Never mind." He turned and left the dojo.  
  
"You don't feel right doing something that could hurt me," Akane   
whispered hopefully as if to finish what he tried to say. I don't   
mind that you were playing dodge with me right now. You need the   
practice for when you face Ryoga.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Place your bets!" Nabiki called out. "Place your bets on the outcome   
of a battle between old rivals. Once the best of friends, now   
bitterest of enemies. Who shall win? Will it be the Furinkan High's   
own Saotome Ranma, or will it be the Eternal Lost Boy, Hibiki Ryoga?"  
  
"I was never his friend, and don't call me that!!" Ryoga shouted.  
  
Akane sat by one of the exits to the soccer field watching as Ranma   
and Ryoga stood in the field sizing each other up. She had refused to   
comment on Nabiki's betting pool, but it didn't stop Nabiki from   
passing off some information she acquired through 'research' that   
Ryoga was a good match against Ranma.  
  
Akane groaned when Ranma tried to stop Ryoga from fighting with bread.   
She had hoped she had convinced him not to do that. She smiled a   
little when she noticed that the bread wasn't past the expiration   
date this time. Not that it stopped the fight.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga started fighting and everyone was in awe (except   
Akane) of the skill they showed. They watched in fascination as Ryoga   
pulled off feats of strengths, and yet Ranma's speed prevented the   
Lost Boy from landing a blow.  
  
Akane grinned as the fight was almost exactly like she remembered it.   
Now all that needed to happen was for... RRRRRIIIIPPPPP... Ranma's   
shirt to tear. Akane quickly left for the fountains followed by   
Nabiki.  
  
YES!! Nabiki mentally cheered seeing Ryoga land to the side of the   
fountains.   
  
Ranma's enraged attack followed the lost boy right into the fountains,  
shattering them. Ryoga quickly used his umbrella to block the water.  
  
Unnoticed by the two combatants, Akane's right hand flared with red   
chi. She sent a blast at the base of the water spout, causing water to   
splash irregularly. Ryoga's legs became soaked.   
  
Suddenly Ryoga's umbrella started to fall and his clothes washed away.  
Ryoga was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I've been such a fool," Akane whispered.  
  
Nabiki ran off in the direction of Ryoga's clothes, just as Ranma   
jumped out of the water.  
  
"Huh? Where did he go?" Ranma asked.  
  
"The idiot got lost. I'm going to drag his ass back here to finish the   
fight," Nabiki replied.  
  
"You might want to wait until you're a guy before the next round,"   
Akane added.  
  
Ranma looked down, and blushed slightly. She readjusted her shirt so   
it wasn't so revealing. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Where they go?" was the most coherent question of a mob of students.  
  
"Ah, Ryoga got lost and Ranma went to follow, but I don't think he   
went the same way," Akane answered them.  
  
The students made some rather disgusted sounds. "Who won then?" was   
asked by someone.  
  
"I'd say it was a draw," Akane commented.  
  
Ranma made a disgusted sound. The students moaned knowing Nabiki would   
keep all the bets, since she had stated they were betting on the   
outcome of the fight.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Nabiki smirked seeing the black piglet looking sadly at his clothes.   
"Oh, look at the cute piggy!"   
  
Ryoga looked up and saw a girl's dress twirling over his head and   
could see the girl's panties...  
  
Nabiki shook her head. I didn't think that would really work. She   
grimaced noticing the blood from the pig's nose bleed on her left   
sock and shoe. She then shrugged, and picked up the unconscious Ryoga   
and his clothes.  
  
Nabiki returned to the broken water fountain and placed Ryoga and his   
clothes near his umbrella.   
  
Akane arrived a minute later with half a cup of hot ramen. The girls   
quickly left hoping that Ryoga would wake up and see the ramen, using   
the hot water in it to transform back. If he did, he should make his   
late night appointment at the Tendo home in a couple days.  
  
Several minutes later the Ryoga woke up. He saw the ramen and ate   
it. He then went to work setting up his portable stove, wishing for   
an easier way to get hot water. He idly wonder what had happened to   
the girl he saw, and why the coward, Saotome, had run off on him   
again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Akane stared out the window. She somehow found it impossible not to   
cry. She tried to dry her tears when someone walked into the room.  
  
"Sis, what's with the tears?" Nabiki asked. "Everything worked out   
perfectly. I doubt either of them suspect anything."  
  
"It-It's not that. It's just what happened after the fight is one of   
my most important memories and now he'll never share it," Akane   
sobbed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When Ryoga's weapon cut my hair, Ranma was extremely concerned for   
me. Even during the fight he was trying to protect me. Because I had   
hurt my ankle during the fight I went to see Dr. Tofu after Kasumi   
fixed my hair. When I was there Dr. Tofu said I looked cute. Do you   
have any idea how long I had waited for him to say that?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head.  
  
"Years! And when he said it then, I didn't care! I started crying. I   
didn't know what was wrong with me. Why hadn't I cared? Afterwards   
something happened that scared me. I wish it hadn't, but it did. Ranma   
said he liked how I looked and I couldn't have been happier! It   
shocked the hell out of me, so I tried to hide it. It wouldn't do for   
me to actually like the man I was being forced to marry. I've been   
such a stupid bitch." Akane cried into her hands.  
  
"So, that's why you got your hair cut," Nabiki said. She knew from   
Ranma's 'other' journal that he liked Akane with short hair, but   
didn't think it was enough for Akane to cut her hair like she had.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Well, Sis, I don't see any way you could've made that event happen   
even if your hair wasn't cut. You couldn't possibly stay in script   
for your part of the battle, so you would've had to do something   
pretty interesting to get your hair chopped."  
  
"I know, but I still wi... wanted us to share that memory, and maybe   
make it a better one." I won't say wish since it might just end up   
being granted in a way I don't want.  
  
"Well, let's not worry too much on the good memories he'll miss out   
on. You can always make sure to have better ones with him."  
  
"I can try."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Now, Akane, who do you think will win tomorrow's   
soccer game?"  
  
Akane scowled at Nabiki. "Not sure. Several of our school's players   
had minor injuries the last time around."  
  
Nabiki shrugged, and started to leave. "Akane, are you sure you can   
go through with our plan for Ryoga's next appearance?"  
  
Akane nodded. "I DO have some experience with what I have to do."  
  
"Not a very good one according to the journal," Nabiki joked, and   
quickly left the room.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
Chapter 10 - Here Comes P-Chan  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
Akane glanced at the clock. It read three in the morning. It was   
raining outside. She wondered what was wrong. She got out of bed for   
the third time in the past hour and checked on Ranma. He was   
sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.   
  
Akane noticed a noise from downstairs. Finally! She then went back   
to her room and waited. He better start fighting Ranma before it   
stops raining.  
  
It was almost four when Akane heard the shout of, "Wake up, DAMMIT!!!"   
She went to her bed and waited for Kasumi to 'wake her up.'   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ryoga and Ranma were flung out of the room by a disgruntled panda. The  
lost boy landed to the side of the koi pond, carefully watching Ranma   
as he landed in it.  
  
"Wha? Wha?" a red-head stammered, trying to stand up in the pond.  
  
Ryoga blinked at the girl in the pond. He saw Ranma fall into it, but   
a girl came out. Could it be... "R-Ranma?"  
  
"Ryoga!? It's the middle of the night! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"So, you turn into a girl now." Ryoga smirked. "Anyway, I'm here for   
my revenge!"  
  
"Ugh. Ryoga. Would you stop this? What's with all this 'revenge'   
stuff?" Why didn't he seem surprised that I turned into a girl?  
  
"Before I send you to hell, I'll tell you this: When you ran away from   
our duel, I followed you all the way to China!!!" Ryoga shouted   
angrily.  
  
"Don't tell me you went to Jusenkyo, and now you transform!" So   
that's why he wasn't surprised.  
  
"SILENCE! It is time for you to die!!!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Akane, are you awake? There are noises outside. Do you think it's a   
burglar?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Akane said nothing. She walked out of her room and down stairs. Kasumi   
shadowed her.  
  
"It is a burglar! He has a pack of stolen goods!" Kasumi said in   
fright.  
  
Akane's face took a malevolent grin. "I'll beat the crap out of him."  
  
"NO!! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Here." Kasumi handed Akane a small stone statue.  
  
"Huh?" Isn't this suppose to be a dumbbell? Akane shrugged and   
pitched it at the head of the 'unknown man' fighting Ranma.   
Bullseye!!  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened in pain as the statue broke on his thick skull.   
He dropped his umbrella and ran.  
  
"Ryoga!" Ranma shouted watching his opponent disappear.  
  
"Ryoga? He should find a better time to start a duel," Akane commented   
dryly.  
  
"Oh. It's only Ranma's friend." Kasumi sighed in relief.  
  
Akane ignored her sister and watched as Ranma ran after Ryoga. "I'll   
stay up and make sure there's a hot bath for Ranma. You can go back to   
bed."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Akane nodded. I really wish this wasn't a school night. I'm going to   
fall asleep in class. She went to put a teakettle on the stove and   
then went to the bath to fill it. That done, she went to her room for   
something.  
  
Akane sighed. I'm not going to like this, but I have to know. She   
opened the door, and sensed another presence. "Whoever you are, come   
on out!"  
  
A black blur charged her and Akane slammed it to the floor, HARD. The   
piglet landed and then scooted away from her.  
  
Now to put on a good act. Akane called as sweetly as she could,   
"Here, piggy."  
  
The piglet backed away more.  
  
Akane held out her hand to the pig. "Come on. I won't hurt you!"   
Unless you do something stupid.  
  
"Oh, your drenched. Must've been in the rain." She smiled. "Is that a   
bump on your head?"  
  
Akane walked downstairs and was surprised Ranma wasn't there. She   
started to dry Ryoga while waiting. Where is he?  
  
Several minutes later Ranma walked in alone. I give up. He's probably   
in Hokkaido or somethin'. He then saw Akane. "Yo. What's with the   
pig?"  
  
The pig in question tried to jump out of Akane's arms and attack, but   
was held in place.   
  
"What wrong with you?" Akane asked the pig. "Hush now. I'll fix that   
bump now." She could not hide her grimace when she pressed the pig to   
her chest.  
  
Ranma noticed Akane's reactions. "Is he groping ya? Hey, it's   
blushing!"  
  
"Pigs don't blush."  
  
Ranma snatched the pig from Akane's hands. "Hentai pig. I knew it.   
It's a guy."  
  
"So it is." Akane grinned slightly at the pig's obvious discomfort.  
  
Ranma gave the pig back after it attacked. "I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"Could you warm up the piglet while you're at it?" Akane asked   
sweetly.  
  
"Quee?" the pig questioned.  
  
Ranma took the pig in disgust. A couple minutes later Akane noticed   
Genma walking to the bath.  
  
Everything is happening as it's suppose to. Just two hours later than   
it did, and without Yamane's dog. I wonder why? Akane thought. She   
watched as Genma walked back down the hall. They'll be out in a   
minute.  
  
"Get back here, you disgusting pig!!" onna-Ranma shouted, chasing   
after her porcine enemy.  
  
After being hit in the back of the head by a wash bucket thrown by   
Ranma, the pig dashed behind Akane.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Akane shouted.  
  
"Coward! Hiding behind Akane!"   
  
The piglet took offense and attacked.  
  
"Stupid pig! I wanted to talk this out!" Ranma snarled, slamming the   
pig into the ground.  
  
Akane stopped further action on Ranma's part by grabbing the red-  
head's bare right breast.  
  
"Gwah!" Ranma emitted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Akane asked the crying piglet. "Oh, he's scared. Let's   
go."  
  
"What are you doing with that pig?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Taking him to bed with me," Akane said, flatly.  
  
"Wait! That pig is a..."  
  
"Be a good boy, and don't cry." Akane rubbed her nose against P-Chan's  
snout. I may remember kissing him, but THESE lips have never kissed a  
guy except dad. Ranma will be the only one to ever feel them. I hope   
this has the same effect.  
  
"Ghaa!!!" Ranma shook in frustration.  
  
Good, it worked. "What?"  
  
"Go ahead! Sleep with that pig!" Ranma ran off.  
  
Akane grinned. Maybe I should take up acting. He bought it all. Best   
of all, he's jealous!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Akane tried to remain awake, but failed with the final thought, Ranma   
will wake me anyway.  
  
A little while later Akane awoke to sight that had shocked and scared   
her the first time she saw it, Ranma on top of her.  
  
"Ah, ah... Akane it's not what it, ah..." Ranma stammered nervously.  
  
"Just what are you doing in my room?" Akane asked him, trying to be   
angry to continue the act. It came out a little hollow.  
  
Ranma backed away from her. "Er... ah... well..."  
  
"Are you here because you wanted to 'try me out' before the wedding?"   
  
Ranma waved his hands in protest. "That's not it!!! It's Ryoga. He's   
the..."  
  
"He's what?" Akane glanced over at the teakettle. She grabbed it and   
shook it threateningly. "What's with the teakettle? Thought you'd get   
wet on the way here?"   
  
"No! I was, ah..."  
  
Akane shock the teakettle enough that the lid slid off. Some of the   
hot water in it splashed the startled piglet.  
  
"I, ah, can explain..." Ryoga stammered, desperately trying to cover   
himself.  
  
Akane eyes first widen 'in shock' and slowly her face took on a deadly   
vision of anger. "Oh, yes. Explain to me why you did NOT resist being   
held to my chest. Explain to me why you made NO effort to clue me in   
that you're not a pig. Explain to me why you did NOT leave my bed as   
soon as I fell asleep."  
  
"Er, I know this, ah, looks bad, but it's not my fault! It wouldn't   
have happened if Ranma hadn't cursed me!!"  
  
"Oh, he dragged you all the way to China and dunked you in?" Akane   
asked sarcastically.  
  
Ranma was grinning, and it was obvious to Akane that he loved   
watching Ryoga squirm.  
  
"Not exactly. I followed him after he ran out on our duel..."   
  
"Which would NOT have happened if you accepted your loss for not   
showing up on time," Akane added.  
  
Ryoga scowled at her. "When I arrived at Jusenkyo, he knocked me in."  
  
"Did you?" Akane asked.  
  
"It was an accident. I didn't now he was there. I was trying to kill   
Pop at the time," Ranma answered.  
  
"And how would you know that if you didn't know he was there?" Akane   
asked.  
  
"He said the girl was chasing after a panda all over Jusenkyo, which   
only happened once."  
  
"Oh." Akane then moved over to Ryoga. "So. It appears to me everything   
you're blaming Ranma for is your fault." She grabbed the lost boy's   
bandannas and forced him to stand. "If you want to challenge Ranma   
later for a fight, fine. But you will NEVER attack him in the middle   
of the night again!!" She then punched him out the window, and heard   
the satisfying splash of the koi pond.  
  
"Ah, well, I better get back to bed," Ranma said, moving towards the   
door.  
  
"Okay." Akane slipped back into her bed.  
  
Ranma left her room. Why did she look disappointed? I guess she   
wanted a pet. He wasn't sure why he couldn't entirely believe that   
thought.  
  
Akane smiled. He was jealous, and he came to protect my honor nearly   
at the expense of his own. Ryoga might try to say Ranma broke his oath   
for 'showing' me, but that just ensures they'll continue to 'spar.'   
She sighed. But now all the future encounters with Ryoga will be   
different. At least I won't have to break his heart.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Now Akane, why are you so tired and what was Ranma doing in your room  
last night?" Nabiki asked smugly, while eating breakfast with her   
family.  
  
Ranma missed the question entirely as he inhaled breakfast.  
  
Kasumi looked worried.  
  
Soun and Genma decided to listen in.  
  
Akane scowled at her sister. "I'm tired because Ryoga's attacks on   
Ranma kept me up. And Ranma went into my room because he saw that   
Ryoga had snuck in."  
  
"So, Ranma was protecting you." Soun grinned, and then turned towards   
Ranma. "But if you want to sneak into her room, go ahead."  
  
"Dad!!" Akane screeched, blushing.  
  
"They shouldn't. They're too young," Kasumi gasped.  
  
"I'd never sneak in. Why would I want to do that with her?" Ranma   
protested.  
  
Akane glared at Ranma. It's not like he'd really have to sneak in.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Comment on some of the changes that occurred:   
Some of the changes can be seen as directly being affected by Akane's   
future knowledge - Ryoga being late. Other changes, may or may not be   
affected: The stone statue will be left as a mystery for now:   
Chaos Theory or does Kasumi know?  
  
Thanks to the numerous pre-readers and those who sent C&C on this   
series.  
  
  
Happosai's death scene in the second version was more graphic, but less   
believable. If you want to see Happy die a horrible death, here is the   
altenate version:  
  
Happosai? Well, Happosai wasn't there. When he had arrived at the scene   
of Ranma's death to see what his monster had done, he meet several angry   
martial artist. He held his own against them. Actually he was winning,   
despite fighting Genma, Soun, Ukyou, Ryoga, and Shampoo all at the same   
time.  
  
Ryoga and Genma laid into Happosai using chi attacks. Genma was even   
using his forbidden moves to attack Happosai. Ukyou and Shampoo were   
upset that their presence was only helping the lech.  
  
It wasn't until Happosai touched Akane to regain his strength that the   
battle ended. Akane looked at Happosai with such anger and rage she   
glowed with a chi aura greater than Happosai even produced. "You- you   
killed him!" she shouted, her voice like gravel. "DIE!" Her chi aura   
shot into him.  
  
Happosai felt her chi wrapping around bones and internal organs. He   
screamed in pain and horror as his manhood was ripped apart from him. He   
was in shock. He could not move.  
  
"You have taken away from me the man I love, and I will see you dead for   
it," Akane said darkly. "I will see that you die painfully."  
  
Several bones in Happosai's left hand were ripped out of his skin. Then   
his right fore arm was crushed. He struggled, trying to free himself   
from Akane's chi grasp. He still couldn't move.  
  
The others assembled stared at Akane and Happosai in shock and fear.   
Those who could think, didn't dare interfere in fear of Akane's possible   
reprisal.  
  
Happosai's right leg turned to powder. His kidneys flattened into   
pancakes. His left leg shot into his body like spear, ripping intestines   
and crushing lungs. The fact he was still alive was a testament to the   
master of Anything Goes Martial Arts tenacity and struggle to live.  
  
Akane's chi wrapped firmly around Happosai's body and head. With a   
disgusting sound of flesh ripping and bones coming apart, Happosai was   
decapitated.  
  
Those gathered could no longer hold their lunch at the gruesome sight of   
Happosai's death.  
  
Akane stared at the corpse, only realizing then she wasn't dreaming   
about what she'd do to Happosai. She had really killed him. Her mind   
failed her looking at the sight. She collapsed. She would never be able   
to remember what she just did.  
  
Now, the only people who thought of Happosai, did so angrily. No one   
mourned his passing.  
  
(Just a note- this version Akane didn't remembet killing Happy. In the  
perfect anger blast version- she does remember.)  
  
  



	2. Volume 2 - Life Settles In

Second Chances  
  
By Lord Archive  
  
Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Video, and several other  
companies and are used without consent. I'll return them... I just need to  
get Urd to send them back into time....  
  
"Ranma!" Akane yelled and grabbed a man with red hair.  
He looked at her, confused. "Oro?"  
"Kenshin! Who is she?!"  
"Oro!"  
"You're not Ranma." Akane let go of him.  
"Oops, over did it. Bye." Urd left 19th century Japan.  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 11 - Reflections  
--------------------  
  
Ranma was sitting upside down in the lotus position. His weight balanced on  
his head and his folded legs set firmly in the air. It's been almost a  
month, and Pop isn't showin' any signs of gettin' ready to move. In fact...  
it seems... he's settling in. It's almost like he doesn't expect to ever  
leave here. He's got a job, a respectable one even. He even bought a piece  
of furniture for himself. Sure its just a mini-dresser an' mirror and he put  
all that 'age-defying' crap in it. He actually expects to gain some of his  
'youthful looks' with that gunk. But you don't buy stuff like that if don't  
plan ta stay since you can't take it with you.  
  
Ranma sighed. Mr. Tendo wasn't kidding about knowin' Pop. Watchin' them  
play shogi and gettin' drunk off their ass like they do. They're the best o'  
friends. Mr. Tendo even helped Pop when he got caught after runnin' out on a  
bill, first by coverin' for him and then payin' the bill. They  
even joked about it being like 'old times' except Mr. Tendo didn't pay the  
bills back then.  
  
Pop ain't goin' to leave. He's actually gonna stick this out.  
  
I can't believe Pop is actually sticking to a promise, 'specially one this  
big. Maybe it's because he's not the one who has ta deal with it. I do. I'm  
the one who has to marry Akane and spend the rest of my life with her, and  
Pop'll just freeload off us.  
  
Ranma flipped and was now sitting in the lotus position, right side up. Pop  
may want to stick this out, but do I?  
  
--------------------  
  
Akane looked at the journal in front of her with tears in her eyes. She had  
been avoiding reading this part of it as it brought back a lot of bad  
memories. There were other parts she was avoiding, particularly the entries  
concerning Jusendo and Ryugenzawa.  
  
The problem though was she wanted to understand this Ranma better and that  
meant she had to read everything her Ranma had written in his journal. She  
wished her Ranma hadn't died and that she didn't have to relive her life,  
but she wasn't going to pass up the chance to correct her past mistakes.  
  
One passage particularly bothered her.  
  
I can't stand her! That bitch manipulated me at every step. There is  
no way in hell I'd ever want to marry her. I'd sooner be with Kodachi than  
that money grubbing mercenary.  
  
The following passage Akane could smile at since it was about Ranma making  
up with her. He even called himself a coward for how he reacted after  
saying, "I love you." But, whatever chance Nabiki had to marry Ranma before  
their engagement had become nothing after that.  
  
Akane knew why it bothered her. Because she was manipulating the new Ranma.  
She was changing things to how she thought things should be. If he ever  
found out, how would Ranma react? Would this Ranma hate her as much as her  
Ranma hated Nabiki? Would it kill any chance for her to marry Ranma?  
  
Akane closed the journal, her eyes set with determination. She stormed out  
of her room and into Nabiki's. "I won't manipulate him anymore."  
  
Nabiki blinked and looked at her sister like she grew a second head. "Excuse  
me."  
  
"I won't try to manipulate him. You know damn well he hates that. You read  
this journal too."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "And what brought this on?"  
  
"I just read about the time he was engaged to you."  
  
Nabiki glanced up to the ceiling. "So? You've manipulated him. You did that  
in your past life. How does this change anything this time around?"  
  
Akane scowled. "I never went as far as I've done here."  
  
"True. However, tell me how can you not change and manipulate things? You  
know what is going to happen."  
  
"But if Ranma finds out how I've changed things he might hate me."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "In case you've forgotten, oneechan, your Ranma was  
never attracted to 'me' in the first place. By doing those things, Ranma's  
opinion of that Nabiki lowered. Besides, he didn't hate 'her' for long,  
after all he did state much later that he saw that Nabiki as an annoying  
older sister."  
  
Akane nodded, remembering he did write that.  
  
"One other thing, the only way I can see you keeping Ranma from being upset  
about your little secret, you would have to tell him everything. How would  
he react to that?"  
  
Akane paled. "If he knew who I really was, it'd scare him away."  
  
"Exactly. Ranma is the type of guy who likes to take relationships slowly.  
If you tell him you're his love from a future where he died, he'd be in  
China before you know it."  
  
"But what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Nabiki thought for a second. "Well, you can't stop minor manipulations of  
events, you know too damn much. Just be careful to avoid giving him any  
reason to be suspicious of you."  
  
"I guess." Akane walked out of the room.  
  
Nabiki smirked. While Akane might not want to manipulate things, it didn't  
mean the new youngest Tendo couldn't.  
  
Nabiki liked the idea of being the youngest daughter. After all Akane had  
the mind of an eighteen-year-old. Too bad she couldn't tell anybody about  
that.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ranma kicked and punched his imaginary foe. Do I want to get married? Akane  
is a nice enough girl and she has some martial arts skill. And she is cute.  
However, there are times she seems... well... cold. I don't know how to  
place it. It just seems like part of her is dead. I don't see much fire in  
her except when she gets upset.  
  
Ranma increased the difficulty of his kata. Aw, why am I even thinking  
about getting married. I'm sixteen and that's way too young to consider  
settling down for the rest of my life. I'll just have to give this time.  
Maybe in two years I will want to marry Akane, but if not, I would at least  
know what it was like to have a home.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Saotome-kun, why don't we..." Soun's brow crinkled in thought. "...ah, go  
out to dinner. I know a great place."  
  
"Why? Kasumi is a great cook."  
  
Soun whispered to Genma. "But she's not the one going to be cooking. Akane  
is, and she hasn't exactly learned how."  
  
"How bad could it be?"  
  
"I'm paying."  
  
Genma stood up. "Lead the way."  
  
Nabiki nodded and walked into the laundry room. "Hey, Sis."  
  
"Yes, Nabiki?" Kasumi expertly folded a towel.  
  
"I was thinking it would be a good idea to give Akane and Ranma a little  
private time. They can't let down their guard with anybody here."  
  
"Well, that would be a good idea. But what if they try to do anything...  
inappropriate."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I really doubt that. Ranma isn't that type of guy."  
Akane was a different matter entirely, but she knew better than to try  
anything.  
  
"Are you sure? He did sneak into Akane's room before."  
  
"Positive. You have nothing to worry about from Ranma. He was only trying to  
protect Akane from Ryoga."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Akane has already decided that she wants to cook tonight."  
  
Kasumi paled. "M-my k-kitchen...."  
  
"Your kitchen will be fine. Let's go out to eat. Okay?"  
  
"I have to stay, to teach Akane...."  
  
Nabiki waved her off. "Ranma knows how to cook, and he can help her."  
  
"He does? He can?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "It'll help them get together. Wouldn't it be nice to fulfill  
Daddy agreement with a love marriage."  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Then let's go." Nabiki grabbed Kasumi's arm and dragged her out of the  
house.  
  
--------------------  
  
Akane read the note again and blinked.  
  
Akane,  
  
Everybody is out of the house except you and lover boy. So guess  
who's going to have to cook. Don't try anything you haven't mastered yet and  
try to involve Ranma. We'll be back before you get any ideas of doing  
anything 'inappropriate.'  
  
See ya  
little Sis.  
  
Akane shook her head. After talking about manipulating things, Nabiki went  
and did it anyway. Somehow she couldn't get upset about this.  
  
Akane couldn't help but laugh a little about how Nabiki signed the note.  
  
Now to make dinner. Curry, Akane decided quickly. It was the first meal she  
mastered. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen and began.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ranma walked into the house and took one whiff of the air. His taste buds  
drooled. He peeked into the kitchen. "How long before dinner, Kasumi?"  
  
"Wrong Tendo, Ranma." Akane smirked at her fiance. "It won't be much  
longer."  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry. How come you're  
cooking tonight?"  
  
"Well, we're the only ones home now, and someone had to cook."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you do me a favor and set the table?" Akane smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ah, yeah, sure." Ranma shook his head and started to get some plates.  
  
Akane added a couple spices and then tested the curry. Her eyes bulged and  
quickly grabbed got herself a glass of water and downed it.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Put too much spices in it. Sorry."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I like it hot. Do we have any bread?"  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Good it'll help better than water would."  
  
--------------------  
  
Akane and Ranma were laughing about something when the patriarchs returned  
home.  
  
Even after a large meal, the panda eyed the curry on the table hungrily. He  
reached down and took a ladle full of it. The panda breathed fire into  
Soun's face. [Good stuff.] He plopped down and began eating heartily.  
  
Soun sweat dropped. "Did you make dinner?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Yes. It came out a lot spicier than I wanted it to, though."  
  
Soun carefully took a spoonful of the curry to see for himself. His eyes  
watered and then tears streamed out. "Oh, the power of love! It almost cured  
my daughter's cooking!"  
  
Ranma blinked. "What did he mean by that?"  
  
Akane blushed. "Well, my earlier attempts at cooking failed miserably. But  
I've been improving with my home-economics class."  
  
--------------------  
  
Kasumi looked at her kitchen. It was a mess, but it wasn't the disaster she  
had expected. But what surprised her the most was that her father was  
cleaning it. "Father, why are you cleaning?"  
  
Soun chuckled. "Lost a bet to Nabiki. Akane made something edible, so I have  
to clean. But it was worth it, to taste what my little girl made for her  
fiance out of love. The family lines will be joined!"  
  
Kasumi looked down in dismay at the increasing large puddle of tears on the  
floor. She then smiled. Ranma and Akane seemed to be made for each other. "I  
can finish for you."  
  
"No, Sis," Nabiki said flatly. "He made the bet and lost, so he has to pay."  
  
"It's all right, Kasumi."  
  
"If you say so." Kasumi knew she would have to spend time tomorrow correct  
what her father did to her kitchen, but she doubted she could convince them  
to let her finish the cleaning.  
  
--------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, here it is, FINALLY, chapter 11 of Second Chances. I apologize for the  
wait.  
  
Coming in chapter 12: The Black Rose.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 12 - The Black Rose  
--------------------  
  
She followed carefully, making sure no one could see her. What she was doing  
was risky, but she had to make sure. Soon, she came upon a field where three  
people faced off against one girl. The upcoming fight was no contest; the  
girl would win easily.  
  
"Damn it, where is Ranma?" Akane punched the wall. She felt guilty about not  
warning them about Kodachi's ambushes, but she was afraid that any  
information she gave would cast suspicion on her. Akane couldn't take it  
anymore and went to stop Kodachi from hurting her classmates.  
  
--------------------  
  
"You sure I can have another one?" Ranma squealed in delight. He, or  
currently she, convinced the food vendor to give her another bun. This  
curse does have some benefits.  
  
The vendor smiled and nodded. The girl was too damned cute. "Are you doing  
anything Saturday?" he asked.  
  
Ranma gagged. "Ah, I'm going to be busy. Bye."  
  
The vendor sighed. "Damn flirt."  
  
Ranma ran with the buns she had bought plus the two extra ones she got for  
free. She ran past an open field and then backtracked. Ranma blinked at what  
she saw.  
  
Akane stood before three guys while facing off against a girl with a  
gymnastic ribbon. That ribbon was wrapped around Akane's arm.  
  
"Interesting way of stopping my ribbon." Kodachi paused for a moment.  
"You're my brother's girlfriend, aren't you?"  
  
"I am NOT Kuno's girlfriend! I already have a fiance!" Akane snarled.  
  
"Oh, really. So you are merely playing with Tatewaki's heart. I must teach  
you a lesson." Kodachi pulled on the ribbon.  
  
Akane didn't budge a centimeter.  
  
"It seems that you are not a normal girl."  
  
"Hardly," Akane scoffed.  
  
Kodachi unraveled the ribbon off Akane's arm and prepared to strike with it.  
  
Akane rushed forward as the ribbon snaked toward her. She grimaced as it cut  
into her shoulder.  
  
Kodachi was amazed that anyone would so foolish as to charge her directly.  
She pulled the ribbon into a defensive barrier with a razor's edge.  
  
Akane plowed through the ribbon, receiving numerous cuts all over her body.  
She then struck a palm blow to Kodachi's gut.  
  
The youngest Kuno was knocked several meters back. She clutched her stomach  
protectively. "You have not seen the last of the Black Rose." She twirled  
the ribbon around her and black rose petals filled the air as she retreated.  
  
"Aw, geez, Akane are you stupid? Why did ya charge her like that?" Ranma  
rushed toward Akane to check to make sure none of the cuts were serious.  
  
"If I had enough speed, I would've been able to dodge her."  
  
"Yeah, you move like a tub." Ranma turned towards the guys. "Are you all  
right? Hey, guys don't cry! Akane took more hits than you and she ain't even  
crying."  
  
"Who says we're guys?"  
  
Ranma backed away from the three 'guys' that he now recognized as girls from  
his class.  
  
One of the girls advanced towards Akane. "You've got to help us. Every  
member of our rhythmic gymnastics martial arts team has been injured."  
  
"Rhythmic gymnastics martial arts?" Ranma questioned.  
  
The girl answered, "The school's champions fight with techniques of rhythmic  
gymnastics. Akane, we need you to take our place!"  
  
Akane glanced at Ranma. "I'll make sure you're avenged."  
  
--------------------  
  
The piglet stood at an open door with an odd expression on his face. He was  
happy to find a place he recognized. He seethed with anger at the sight of  
his hated foe. But that was dwarfed by the surprise he had watching a girl  
practicing rhythmic gymnastic martial arts. Not many could tell, but what  
she was clumsily doing was a kata with a ribbon. She probably hadn't done  
those moves for years since he felt she had known it once. The thing that  
bothered him was that the kata the girl was practicing was the same one his  
mother had taught him.  
  
Akane finished her movements, upset that she had made so many errors. She  
knew it flawlessly two years ago, why couldn't she do it now? She looked up.  
"Hello, Ryoga. Want some hot water?"  
  
The piglet nodded.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane looked at her fiance.  
  
"Why should I give him the water?" Ranma stretched as he lay on the dojo  
floor.  
  
"Well, I would do it, but he's not wearing any clothes. Is he?" Akane stood  
up. "Or don't you mind if I see other guys naked."  
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll get him some water." Ranma picked up the piglet by his  
bandanna and went to the bathing room. Once there he ignored Soun and tossed  
the piglet into the bath. "Kasumi found some of your clothes after your last  
visit. They're in the changing room."  
  
Ryoga grumbled as he stepped out of the bath and walked past Ranma.  
  
Soun looked at Ranma questioningly.  
  
"Long story." Ranma went back to the dojo.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Where did you learn that kata?" Ryoga asked as he entered the dojo.  
  
"What kata?"  
  
"The one you just used for rhythmic gymnastics martial arts."  
  
Akane paled slightly and thought for a second. "Ah, Hibiki-sensei taught me  
a couple years ago for about a week before leaving unexpectedly."  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Didn't think Mom taught anybody but me." He shrugged. "Oh,  
well. I can show you where you were making mistakes."  
  
"Why?" Akane looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I just want to do something to make up for the last time I was here."  
  
Akane regarded him carefully, and nodded. He wasn't stammering or appeared  
nervous in any way. Hopefully what he said was true, and that he wasn't  
falling for her again. She'd have to be careful and make sure he knew that  
she would never consider him as a boyfriend even if Ranma left her.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Mind telling me why you trained Akane?" Ranma demanded.  
  
Ryoga looked toward the sky. "Why? Jealous?"  
  
"No!" Ranma blushed. "Now tell me why!"  
  
"There was something to her movements in the kata that bugged me. Actually  
there's something about her. She's... I don't know how to put it. Not right,  
I guess." Ryoga scratched his head.  
  
"Well, there is something different about her, that's for sure. Though I  
don't think 'not right' is a good way to say it."  
  
"Be careful," Ryoga warned. "She may be more trouble than she's worth."  
  
"Whatever." Ranma waved the comment off.  
  
Both of their heads jerked at the sound of someone screaming.  
  
"Akane!" Ranma was gone before Ryoga could blink.  
  
--------------------  
  
Akane flopped into bed. Ryoga may be a good teacher but he was a slave  
driver. Something bugged her and then she remembered. She rolled out of bed  
as Kodachi drove two spiked clubs into the mattress. Akane grimaced. Kodachi  
was very serious about removing her this time.  
  
"Is this what you consider a fair fight?" Akane snarled.  
  
Kodachi laughed. "I believe in fighting in all fairness before the fight,  
without any restriction of the rules of the match."  
  
Akane ducked under Kodachi's double strike, but the Black Rose jumped over  
her kick.  
  
"You amuse me, but I can not have you tarnish St. Herberke's flawless  
record." Kodachi's arms blurred as club after club seemed to strike toward  
Akane.  
  
Akane had no room to dodge, and one strike was aimed for her head. She  
raised her arm and a spike pierced her flesh. A guttural scream escaped her  
lips as the pain shot through her system.  
  
"You are in no shape to fight now. Your team has lost." Kodachi moved to the  
window. Her smirk was filled with malice, as she watched Akane hold her  
bleeding arm. She then sensed someone behind her.  
  
Ranma saw Akane holding one of her arms, and that there was a lot of blood.  
He then saw the girl that Akane had fought the other day holding the bloody  
weapon. "You bitch." Ranma launched a kick at her head.  
  
Kodachi crashed into the wall from the blow and slumped to the floor  
unconscious.  
  
Ranma rushed to Akane. "Are you all right."  
  
Akane looked at him weakly. "No."  
  
The door to Akane's room opened.  
  
"Call Dr. Tofu!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"I'll do it." Nabiki said.  
  
Kasumi moved to Akane. She took off her little sister's pajama shirt and  
made it into a makeshift bandage.  
  
Soun cried as he stood in the hall, while Genma tried to lead him away.  
  
Ranma caught the scent of flowers and turned toward the window. He saw a  
pair of predatory eyes look at him, and then Kodachi was gone.  
  
--------------------  
  
Dr. Tofu reset his glasses on his nose. "Well, that should do it. Your arm  
was cut pretty good. You'll need to avoid lifting anything heavy, and  
absolutely no fighting."  
  
Akane punched the wall with her left arm. "But I have a match this weekend."  
  
"You won't be able to fight without tearing open those stitches."  
  
"Damn." Akane looked across the room. "Ranma, I hate to ask this...."  
  
"You don't have to. Are you all right?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Good." Ranma splashed water over his head. "Come on, Ryoga. I need some  
training."  
  
"Why should I train you?" Ryoga snarled.  
  
"'Cause it gives you a good excuse to fight me. Now come on."  
  
Ryoga blinked. Ranma had a good point.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Akane, are you all right?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"No," Akane replied bitterly.  
  
"Did you take that hit purposely?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "I'm not used to being this damned slow. I should've  
been able to dodge her."  
  
"You've been in that body for a month now."  
  
"I know, but I kept on thinking of the last fight I had with her. Ranma's  
training had made me very fast and she could barely touch me. Now..." Akane  
raised her wounded arm. "...I get badly hurt by one of her more basic  
attacks."  
  
"Well, it saved you from trying to manipulate things later for Ranma to  
fight her."  
  
Akane sighed and lay down onto her bed. "However, now we're clueless.  
Kodachi never had the chance to attack Ranma because he was a last minute  
change. Now it's days in advance. Not to mention that Kodachi didn't meet  
Ranma the same way. Does she love him, hate him, or what?"  
  
"You've been getting too used to your knowledge, oneechan. Time for you to  
live like the rest of us."  
  
Akane chuckled lightly. "Very funny. But what do we do now."  
  
Nabiki paced the room. "We'll let the school know that you're withdrawing  
and that we've found a replacement. However, we won't tell them who until  
the last minute. And if Kodachi does show up, Ranma would love to have  
another go at her, even with his 'I don't hit girls policy.'"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 13 - I'll See That You Win  
--------------------  
  
"Hey, Akane!" Yuka called. "Hear you're going to represent us at the  
gymnastics meet."  
  
"Afraid not," Akane replied while raising her injured arm. "Hurt my  
arm."  
  
"Oh, no. Who will represent our school?" Sayuri asked.  
  
"I've found a replacement, but I can't say who."  
  
Sayuri nodded. "So, Akane, mind telling us why you've been avoiding us?"  
  
Akane took a step back. "I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy."  
  
"I'm sure you've been REAL busy with Ranma." Yuka leaned towards Akane.  
"You're going to have to tell us ALL about him. Especially about WHERE  
he sleeps at night."  
  
Akane blushed. "We haven't done anything yet."  
  
"SAOTOME! You foul sorcerer. Have at thee!" Kuno bellowed, rushing at  
Ranma.  
  
"What is it this time?" Ranma asked jumping over the kendoist.  
  
"You dare strike my sister! I shall see you dead!" Kuno began his  
patterned strike.  
  
Ranma was about to dodge when a ribbon wrapped around his upper body.  
  
"I did not believe Tatewaki when he spouted about your sorcery. But now  
I know it to be true." Kodachi held the ribbon tight.  
  
Ranma leapt up and flipped behind Kodachi.  
  
"Coward! You dare hide behind my sister! To deceive me with you magic!"  
Kuno snarled in rage. "Face the wrath of the heavens!"  
  
As Kuno approached, Ranma launched a round-housed kick to his face.  
Tatewaki tumbled across the ground and knocked Kodachi's legs out from  
under her.  
  
Ranma quickly used the slack of the ribbon and released himself.  
  
"Do not think we are finished yet!" Kuno growled.  
  
"I will see to it that you don't make a mockery of rhythmic gymnastics  
martial arts." Kodachi launched a pair of clubs at Ranma.  
  
Ranma grabbed the clubs and brought both down on Kuno as he had charged  
behind his sister's attack. Ranma followed through with a kick and the  
elder Kuno fell to the ground.  
  
"You have won this round, peasant, but you will not defeat the Black  
Rose." Kodachi laughed as she leapt away.  
  
Akane walked up to Ranma. "Guess she spied on us last night."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I guess."  
  
The students at Furinkan were amazed and shocked at what they heard.  
  
"Ranma attacked Kuno's sister?" "Kuno has a sister?" "Damn, she looked  
good." "Kodachi spied on Ranma and Akane?" "Wish I could spy on those  
two at night."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Akane, what are you doing?!" Kasumi called out in shook.  
  
Akane stopped and looked at her sister, confused. "I was just going  
through a kata."  
  
"But Akane, Dr. Tofu said you had to be careful."  
  
"I am being careful. The kata I'm doing is a left-handed one. It's  
designed to protect the right arm if it is injured."  
  
"Oh, okay. But don't over do it. You did lose a lot of blood last  
night." Kasumi's voice shook with concern.  
  
"I will." Akane continued to practice next to the koi pond, since Ranma  
was using the dojo. She pushed herself. Trying to make her movements  
faster. She kept an eye on the clock in the family room. She would start  
the kata as the clock clicked to the next minute and tried to finish it  
before it had clicked two more minutes. She was once pleased she could  
even do the kata and it took her about four minutes to complete it, but  
now she was upset it took her almost three minutes to finish it.  
  
--------------------  
  
A figure approached in the dark. The victim seemed to sleep innocently,  
but the figure doubted there was any innocence to... that person, if it  
was a person.  
  
Ranma rolled over as the figure attempted to stab him with a spiked  
club. Again and again Ranma would just move out of the way as he was  
attacked.  
  
"You dare mock me," Kodachi growled.  
  
The door slid open and a panda stood at the door. [Excuse me.] He  
flipped the sign after noticing the weapon. [What are you doing?]  
  
"You must be the sorcerer's familiar. I shall have to remove you too."  
Kodachi charged, the club poised to strike.  
  
Genma may have instilled Ranma with the philosophy of 'you don't hit  
girls,' but like most of the things he spouted at Ranma- he didn't  
subscribe to it personally. Genma swatted Kodachi with his sign and she  
flew out the window. He then waddled over to the window, shut it and  
jammed it closed. No sense in having her wake him up if she came back.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kodachi stood before her teammates. She was still sweating after a  
vigorous workout from fighting all of them at once. Her sweat caused  
some of the make up she wore to run, revealing a bruise on the side of  
her face and another on her chin. "I need to get better, and none of you  
are any help. This weekend we will face Furinkan and the sorcerer  
Saotome refuses to fall before the match. We will need to use every  
trick in the book and invent more to defeat his magic."  
  
"But if this Saotome fellow is a guy, how can he be competing?" a girl  
asked.  
  
"Did you pay attention? He is a sorcerer! He practices magic and can  
change his form into that of a girl. However, there is a way to reveal  
his true nature." Kodachi held up a teakettle. "Hot water breaks his  
spell and returns him to his male body. We will use that weakness to  
defeat him as it will disqualify him."  
  
The girls looked at each other. Without a word, they agreed on the same  
thing. Kodachi had gone from being eccentric to full-blown loony.  
  
--------------------  
  
"You both now the rules. Shake hands and begin."  
  
Ranma's opponent pulled out a squirt gun and fired.  
  
"Whatcha do that for?!" Ranma growled angrily.  
  
The referee glared at Furinkan's representative. "All attacks are legal  
as long as you don't physically come in contact with your opponent. If  
that had been hot water, you would've forfeited the match."  
  
"Akane, this is ridiculous."  
  
"It is not! Kodachi knows about your hot water 'problem.' She will use  
that knowledge to make sure you lose. Even if she didn't know, you would  
still need to learn to avoid Kodachi's tricks. She takes the rules of  
Rhythmic Gymnastics Martial Arts _very_ loosely and adheres only to the  
letter of it. A spiked club is not against the rule, she can use that  
weapon during the match."  
  
Ranma rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"Don't 'whatever' me!" Akane yelled. "I'm trying to help you!"  
  
"She can't be that bad."  
  
"NOT THAT BAD?!" Akane rolled up her sleeve. "Thanks to her ambush, I  
might have a permanent scar." She pointed at Ranma's second. "Yume is  
still walking with a limp from when Kodachi attacked her." She waved her  
arm towards Ryoga's second. "Ayashi has to wear make up to cover up  
bruises on her face. Kodachi is worse than bad!"  
  
Ranma was looking down. "Um, Akane."  
  
"What?" she snarled.  
  
"Ryoga got wet."  
  
Akane looked down and noticed that among Ryoga's clothes and the piglet  
was a leaking water gun. She sheepishly glanced at the seconds who were  
staring at the pig in shock. "Ranma, help Ryoga. I'll explain this to  
them."  
  
"Whatever." Ranma picked up Ryoga and his clothes and walked off.  
  
Akane sighed, her anger turning into nervousness. She had warned the two  
girls from the gymnastics team that while helping train Ranma for the  
match that they might see some things that defied logic. Akane had  
foolishly hoped it would only be Ranma and Ryoga's skill, but should've  
known Jusenkyo would have its own say.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ranma waited for Ryoga to get dressed to make sure he didn't get lost.  
She sighed wondering how she could forget what Kodachi did to Akane.  
Well, not forget but not giving it proper consideration. She had  
received a lot of injuries over the years, and if she held a grudge for  
every person who ever hit her- she'd be going around Japan like Ryoga  
seeking hollow revenge. But this was different since Kodachi hurt Akane  
and her fight with Kodachi had yet to take place. She should take  
Akane's advice more seriously... even if she hated to be taught by  
someone who wasn't as good as her.  
  
"Akane sure seems to know a lot about Kodachi," Ryoga said as he  
approached Ranma.  
  
"Well, Akane was the local champion before I got here. She's would have  
to know about her competition."  
  
"I guess. Ready for round two?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ryoga smirked as he followed Ranma into the gym.  
  
--------------------  
  
"All right. Let's try this again."  
  
Again, instead of shaking Ranma's hand Ryoga fired the squirt gun. Ranma  
flipped away and called for a ball. Yume failed to throw the ball with  
enough strength. Ranma scrambled to get it.  
  
Ryoga took advantage of Ranma's momentary distraction and fired.  
  
Yume felt a few drops of warm water hit her and watched in amazement as  
Furinkan's replacement turned into Akane's fiancee. She gasped, not from  
the shock of finding out that Ranma has a Jusenkyo curse like Ryoga, but  
that he was wearing a leotard. She got a good idea about what certain  
parts of his anatomy looked like that only Akane should know about.  
  
Ranma was experiencing a wedgy the likes of which would give nightmares.  
  
Akane quickly called Ayashi for a ball. She whipped it at Ranma and the  
ball exploded showering cold water onto him.  
  
Ranma was relieved and readjusted the leotard.  
  
Yume felt disappointed and blushed at her thoughts.  
  
Ryoga sensed incoming doom as Akane was glaring at him.  
  
Akane was tempted to beat up Ryoga, but knew that would be pointless. He  
was a walking tank even before the Bakusai Tenketsu training. "As you  
can see, Ranma also has a Jusenkyo curse. This allows him to enter the  
gymnastics match, unfortunately the rules do state only girls can  
compete so any hot water that hits him will cause him to be  
disqualified."  
  
Ranma scowled angrily at Ryoga. "Please keep this a secret. I don't want  
everyone to know I can turn inta a girl."  
  
The seconds nodded, but both knew they had to tell their friends about  
this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 14 - Hot Water Competition  
--------------------  
  
"And now the fight you've all been waiting for!" the announcer called  
out.  
  
The crowd began to cheer.  
  
"The champions of the schools!" the announcer continued. "In this  
corner, from Saint Heberke school for girls, KODACHIIIII KUUUUUNO!"  
  
The referee glanced at the Furinkan judges of the match.  
  
Kodachi waved to the crowd to gather the praise from her school.  
  
"And in this corner, RAAAAAANMA SAOTOMEEEEEE!"  
  
Ayashi, who had been selected as Ranma's second, leaned towards Akane.  
"Is it wise to use his real name?"  
  
Akane shrugged. "It won't matter." She was too distracted to say  
anything else. Between the sleeping pollen in the flowers and various  
attempts to get Ranma wet before the match, Akane was on her toes  
looking for any potential threats. She really didn't like it that the  
entire Heberke gymnastic team was visible as they watched from a bench  
on their school's side. Akane scowled as she spotted a threat and walked  
away from the ring.  
  
The crowd was in an uproar about Ranma's name, but most of them  
discounted any true connection. A few of the girls, however, had been  
told by Ayashi and Yume about Ranma being cursed. They still weren't  
entirely convinced that those two were telling the truth, and not joking  
about this.  
  
The referee looked at the Heberke judges and nodded to herself.  
"Champions to the center!" The referee grabbed both of their arms. "Now,  
shake hands!"  
  
"Look over there!" Kodachi called out.  
  
The referee looked while Ranma moved behind her.  
  
Kodachi quickly fired her water gun but ended up getting the referee wet  
instead.  
  
"Attacking the referee is grounds for disqualification. You have been  
warned." She adjusted her shirt; thankful she has chosen to wear a plain  
white bra considering her white shirt was not doing a good job anymore.  
  
Kodachi growled. "Your luck won't last forever."  
  
"Today, Martial Rhythmic Gymnastics! The rules: no time limit, no  
bare-handed blows, the match ends when one contestant is knocked  
completely down, and if either contestant falls from the ring, she will  
be the immediate loser!"  
  
Just knock her out of the ring. That way I won't have to hurt her  
much. Ranma sent her ribbon spiraling towards Kodachi.  
  
The youngest Kuno batted aside the ribbon with a 'rope,' which was  
really a rod as the announcer noted. She then attacked with the ribbon  
that she held in her left hand. The edge of the ribbon ran an edge  
across the mat.  
  
Ranma hopped away as the ribbon came too close to her feet, and was  
quite thankful for that reaction. The area the ribbon had struck the mat  
exploded hot water. It had been held tightly by the mat covering which  
cause the pressure of the water to shot briefly one meter into the air  
when the water pocket had been pierced. "Cute. Real cute." Ranma ran her  
ribbon across the ground causing four spots on the mat to likewise  
gusher forth hot water.  
  
The referee frowned looking at the mat.  
  
"The mat appears to be filled his water mines, which Furinkan's champion  
seems quite reluctant to touch."  
  
Akane groaned. She should've expected that since the Herberke's team was  
obviously not under the mat. However, she had been a little busy making  
her own personal 'modifications' to the portable water heater that sat  
behind Herberke's team bench.  
  
Kodachi's teammates weren't going to get in her way after she knocked  
out six of them with only her left arm. Besides, there were other plans  
they still had to perform.  
  
Herberke's gymnast hadn't even begun yet. She called for a ball.  
  
Ranma would have none of it. She launched her ribbon at the ball as her  
opponent was about to catch it. It exploded.  
  
Kodachi spat hot water out of her mouth. "You vile cretin. You shall pay  
for that."  
  
"I don't think so." Ranma continued to attack with the ribbon, causing  
the area around Kodachi to splash her with hot water.  
  
Kodachi ignored the way her leotard clung to her and called flatly,  
"Hoop." She hurled it towards Ranma's feet.  
  
Ranma leapt into the air. Unfortunately the ribbon trailed behind and  
was sliced into bits by the hoop's razor edge. Not to mention causing  
the area she had been standing on to become a puddle of hot water.  
Saotome landed on the rope, seeing that most of the ring was now a large  
hot water pool. She surveyed her options for what to do next.  
  
Kodachi signaled her teammates into action. Six of them pulled out hot  
water guns, but before they had a chance to fire Akane slashed through  
four of them with a ribbon she had 'borrowed.' The remaining two pulled  
their triggers. Fortunately Ranma had noticed them and dodged. Akane  
quickly moved to disarmed them.  
  
Herberke's champion smirked and threw a club at Ranma. The club trailed  
hot water as it flew towards its target.  
  
Saotome desperately twisted to avoid both the hot water guns and the  
club. She latched onto a corner post to avoid landing onto the  
water-covered mat.  
  
Akane had had enough of Heberke team's interference. She used the ribbon  
to grab their teams' bench. She held her end with both arms and hurled  
it into the air, taking a few members with it. The team scrambled away  
from her, as Akane clutched her right arm in pain. She knew she had  
broken a few of the stitches, but that should've been enough to keep  
Ranma safe.  
  
Kodachi scowled when she saw her team scamper out of the gym. "Let's end  
this farce, shall we?" She signaled her second and advanced towards  
Ranma. "Now behold the secret technique of Black Rose, the blow of a  
thousand hands at full frenzy!"  
  
"What an incredible technique! Kodachi appears to be attacking with  
countless numbers of clubs!" the announcer called out in disbelief.  
  
Akane smirked since she already taught Ranma the counter to that move.  
Then she heard an odd noise above her, but saw nothing when she looked  
up.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" a leotard clad girl asked.  
  
"Of course it will," another girl replied, pushing up her glasses.  
"Though I do hope MIT doesn't find out HOW I joined the gymnastic team."  
  
The announcer's words concerning Kodachi's multi-club strike echoed to  
where they were.  
  
The girl with glasses smiled evilly. "Now to turn the sprinkler systems  
on."  
  
--------------------  
  
Ranma landed after forcing Kodachi to drop all twenty of her clubs with  
a well aimed ball. Saotome called for the rope coming up with a plan to  
finish this. She then felt a couple drops of water, hot water.  
  
Soon the entire gym was in a ruckus as the fire sprinklers started  
showering everyone in hot water. It ended shortly after it began, but  
the damage had been done.  
  
Ranma clung to the outside of the corner post in an attempt to better  
conceal certain parts of his anatomy that leotards would not hide well.  
  
Kodachi pointed at Ranma. "My opponent is obviously a male now. He must  
be disqualified!"  
  
The judges debated the point, while the referee cleared her voice. "The  
rules do not invalidate a competitor if he or she has already been  
accepted as a representative by all schools involved. By not objecting  
to Saotome, Saint Heberke accepted him as Furinkan's champion."  
  
Heberke's judge stepped forward. "How were we to know he was a guy?"  
  
"Check his school records. I did this morning when I heard the rumor  
that Ranma was really a guy."  
  
Furinkan's judge and the visiting judge from Tomobiki agreed to the  
referee's reasoning. Herberke's judge didn't bother to vote since the  
verdict was already in.  
  
Ayashi splashed Ranma with cold water, and Saotome quickly adjusted her  
leotard and prepared to finish this.  
  
The crowd was absolutely speechless, particularly Furinkan's section.  
They tried to grasp the notion before them- that Ranma was both a guy  
and a girl.  
  
"Woe is it that the referee and the judges falter in their judgement  
when clearly Saotome is not fit to compete in a female sport," Kuno  
bellowed. After a short pause, he corrected himself, "Or in any male  
sport for that matter."  
  
Akane was piiiiiissed. All her work was for nothing. Ranma had still  
gotten wet, and he had not needed her help. She plopped down in a seat  
near Furinkan's corner and applied a new bandage to her arm.  
  
The referee called for them to resume the match. She spared a glare at  
Kodachi. Hope this'll teach you to stop playing with the rules.  
  
Kodachi was livid. She was going to make not only Saotome pay, but also  
the referee and those judges pay as well. They were making a mockery of  
her sport. She kicked up a pair of clubs and rushed to attack.  
  
Saotome caught Kodachi's left wrist with a rope and used it to throw her  
out of the ring.  
  
The Black Rose twisted and landed on her feet, however, she was still  
out of the ring. She scowled at Ranma. "You may have won this match,  
Saotome, but I will have my revenge. You have made a mockery of my sport  
and I shall see you pay for that!"  
  
"Um, Kodachi-san," Akane interrupted. "Didn't you start making a mockery  
of it when you began to attack opponents before the match and by playing  
loosely with the wording of the rules."  
  
Kodachi glared at Akane. "I won't forget how you've interfered in this  
either."  
  
"One other thing." Akane smirked. "With all those water traps, I thought  
you would've chosen a different leotard. That one is awfully clingy."  
  
Kodachi looked down and saw how it clung to her private areas. Her black  
leotard might as well be body paint since it left nothing to the  
imagination. "I shall see that you pay for embarrassing me as well, both  
of you! You have not seen the last of the Black Rose!" She jumped away,  
but did not laugh as she left.  
  
"Kodachi's leotard was certainly nice," Hiroshi drooled.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Daisuke clutched his stomach.  
  
"Why's that?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"I was thinking about Ranma when she... he changed. Now I HAVE to get  
that image out of my head."  
  
"Ugh!" Hiroshi agreed. "Just one thing. Is Ranma a guy or a girl?"  
  
"Don't care. My interest in red heads is completely gone now."  
  
"We could always find out."  
  
Daisuke shrugged weakly. "I guess."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 15 - An Ice Cream Chat  
--------------------  
  
After Akane waved goodbye to Ranma as he went off with Hiroshi and  
Daisuke to a sports event, she walked into an ice cream parlor. She  
remembered being here two years ago. Well, two years for her, today to  
everyone else.  
  
Akane thought back to how she had a fight with Ranma instead of waving  
him off as she just had. A strange girl had seen the fight and felt  
sympathetic to her. The girl then gave Akane the mallet she often used  
on Ranma. Initially, she didn't want to use it and had Kasumi hold onto  
it for her.  
  
Akane often wondered why the girl had given her the mallet. She still  
had it, since somehow her mallet had come with her into the past. She  
vowed she would never use it on Ranma this time around.  
  
Akane sighed as she sat at a table. The girl was not likely to talk to  
her this time. After all, there was no fight to get her interested,  
right?  
  
"Hello," the strange girl greeted Akane, like she had two years  
previous.  
  
Akane blinked. "Hi."  
  
The girl sat down at the table. "How are you?"  
  
"Ah... fine and you."  
  
"I'm in an ice cream parlor, so I'm in heaven!" the girl said  
cheerfully.  
  
"Um... may I ask..." Akane was uncertain how to phrase what she wanted  
to say.  
  
"Why I'm talking to you?"  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"I was wondering how you liked my mallet?"  
  
"It's... a... nice." Akane was looking to the metallic, polo-like mallet  
strapped to her back.  
  
"I mean the one I gave you."  
  
Akane blinked. "But... ah... you gave me that er...."  
  
"Today or two years ago, take your pick."  
  
"How...." She then stared for a moment at the girl's strange tattoos on  
her face, remembering how the goddess that granted her the wish had  
similar ones. "You're a...." she started to say, then whispered, "You're  
a goddess?!"  
  
The girl nodded. "I'm Skuld. I'm aware you met my sister, Urd."  
  
"Yeah...." Akane was having a little trouble with the idea of talking to  
a goddess.  
  
"So... how are things with your fiance?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Um, great. He kind of gets scared that we're moving a little fast."  
  
"Oh." Skuld looked at her, disbelievingly.  
  
"We almost kissed and he then tried to push me away for the next several  
days."  
  
Skuld rolled her eyes. "Used my mallet on him yet?"  
  
"No. I don't plan to use it on him."  
  
Skuld sighed. "Now Akane, you are aware of Bakusai Tenketsu, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Akane wanted to know why she asked that.  
  
"That the true benefit does not come from the ability to destroy rocks,  
but to be incredibly resistant to damage."  
  
"I don't see... You don't mean I'm suppose to hit him!" Akane's eyes  
widen in shock.  
  
"Of course, how else is that pervert going to take punches from some of  
his stronger opponents like Ryoga?"  
  
"I can't... I won't hit Ranma again." Akane shook her head forcefully.  
"I caused too much pain last time around because I did that."  
  
"So how is he going to take a hit from Ryoga then?" Skuld asked flatly.  
  
"I... I'll teach him Bakusai Tenketsu. Why risk hurting him emotionally  
when he can learn it as a martial arts move?"  
  
"Then what happens when Ryoga goes to learn that move? Ranma wouldn't  
have to fear it if he knows it, so he won't go through speed training."  
  
"I just won't tell Ranma it's not effective on living things. He won't  
try to find out that. He'd still go through the speed training to avoid  
Ryoga's 'one-hit kill' attack."  
  
Skuld looked at Akane evenly for a moment. She then pulled out a pocket  
computer and inputted data at an incredible rate. "Hmmm.... That's not  
good. He would be TOO resistant to damage."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"That there is an eighty percent chance Ranma would become lax in his  
training since his father wouldn't be able to hurt him, and Ryoga would  
be the only one to be able to bruise him. So, when Taro shows up in his  
cursed form, well... there is a good chance that things could go rather  
badly for Ranma."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
Skuld nodded. "We need some way to make him more resistant to damage,  
but some way to limit it so he won't be too thick skinned."  
  
"Is there anyway you can find out if there are any martial arts  
techniques that can do that?"  
  
Skuld thought for a second and shrugged. She then started typing on her  
computer. "I'll send up a search for the parameters he'll need. We can  
eat some ice cream while it's processing."  
  
Akane nodded with a hopeful look on her face. She had never considered  
that by hitting Ranma she had made him a better martial artist. Maybe he  
understood part of Bakusai Tenketsu and accepted those hits because it  
was a form of training. It would explain why there were times he had  
pissed her off for no good reason.  
  
Skuld waved over a waitress and ordered a rather large sundae. Akane  
would've ordered Devil's Delight special, but didn't feel right ordering  
it in the presence of a goddess. She ordered a chocolate milkshake  
instead.  
  
"So besides Ranma being afraid of being tied down to one place, how are  
things?" Skuld's feet tapped the floor impatiently as she waited for her  
order.  
  
"Well, things are changing from how they had been. Ranma just fought  
Kodachi, and she vowed revenge for her defeat. Thanks to her, everyone  
knows about Ranma's curse already. That has made school a little hard to  
deal with. Harder than it had been originally."  
  
"Well that was because they had more time to get used to Ranma and the  
insanity around him. That Ranma and the 'pig-tailed girl' were the same  
person answered many of their unvoiced questions. Questions they hadn't  
begun to think about yet." Skuld's eyes brighten like a child receiving  
a birthday present. Their order had arrived.  
  
Akane mulled over what Skuld had said as she sipped her shake. It made a  
lot of sense. "Anyway... Ryoga is still around to challenge Ranma, but I  
doubt he's doing it to 'win' my love. Everything else is pretty much the  
same except Nabiki."  
  
"How has she changed?" Skuld shoveled in another scope of ice cream.  
  
"Well, she found out that I'm from the future and because of that she  
learned how much of a..." Akane looked up at Skuld.  
  
"Bitch, right?"  
  
Akane shuddered at the idea of a goddess calling her sister a bitch,  
even if she was about to say that. "Ah... mercenarial would be better."  
  
Skuld shrugged.  
  
"Um, and she's changed because of it. She still does some things for  
money, but not to the extent it had been. She's happier and has even  
done things to help me without expecting any money for it. For some  
reason she likes the idea of being the 'youngest Tendo daughter,' since  
I am mentally older than she is."  
  
Skuld's eyebrow quirked. "Why would she LIKE being the youngest? I hate  
it."  
  
Akane shrugged. There were plenty of times she hated being the youngest.  
  
Skuld's computer started to beep. The goddess picked it up and started  
to read off what it found. "There are three techniques that we can use.  
The first is called Hifu No Iwa. A technique developed by an early group  
of Muslim warriors. Simply put, you take someone to a wall and start  
throwing rocks at him. Each day you gradually increase the number and  
the strength they are thrown until the person is either dead or can't  
feel it."  
  
Akane shook her head. "It'd become a speed training technique as Ranma  
would try to stop the rocks from hitting him."  
  
"You could try tying him to the wall."  
  
Akane scowled. "No."  
  
Skuld shrugged. "The second is known to outsiders as Gansekiken but its  
true name is Dairokkan, a Jokensuko technique. A beginner of this  
technique would start with two rocks, an expert would end up with ten.  
Each rock is hung in a forested area and swung toward the person being  
trained. The rocks should not be thrown in any pattern as the person  
should not know when any of the rocks would come at her. The idea is to  
learn how to feel the presence of the attack and react instantly as well  
as increasing the damage capacity of a punch by shattering rocks easily.  
This will only toughen Ranma up a little, however it would increase his  
ability to dodge so he won't end up being hit as often. This is usually  
used as a prelude to Bakusai Tenketsu."  
  
Akane nodded. This had some promise as it taught an actual technique.  
  
"The third technique..." Skuld's eyes looked horrified. "Ewwww....  
Forget it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's put it this way, its was developed by the same idiot who came up  
with Nekoken. Geez, hope this doesn't run in the family...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, the guy who came up with those techniques was a Saotome." Skuld  
smiled sheepishly. "It explains how Genma got a copy of it."  
  
Akane buried her face into her hands. She did NOT need to know that. "If  
Genma found a copy of that technique to increase endurance... what  
should I watch out for?"  
  
"Um, any large stone items like you would find connected to a water  
wheel which are normally used powder grains."  
  
Akane paled. "You don't mean that... in one end and out the other...."  
  
Skuld nodded. "If he lives, not much can hurt him since he'd lose any  
real sense of what pain is."  
  
Akane massaged her forehead. For the first time since coming back in  
time, she questioned whether she should marry Ranma. "Well, I like the  
idea of the Dairokkan technique, but how do we get to train Ranma in  
it?"  
  
Skuld punched a few things into her computer while thinking over the  
problem.  
  
Akane snapped her fingers. "You said it was an Jokensuko technique,  
right?"  
  
Skuld nodded. "But Shampoo won't show up for another two weeks, and  
Cologne a month after that."  
  
"Yes, but that's not how we'd be able to get it. You see, Happosai was  
at Jokensuko and stole a lot of their treasures, including scrolls. All  
we have to do is say that among the stuff he left at my house was a few  
of the scrolls that teaches martial arts techniques. This would not only  
allow me to train Ranma in what he needs, but give an excuse for what I  
already know."  
  
"Well, you can lie to them about that, since I won't see them." Skuld  
crossed her arms. "That does solve a few problems, and I might be able  
to get you a few of the scrolls you need. However, I don't think you  
should be the one to teach this."  
  
"Why not?" Akane scowled.  
  
"While you're a lot better than you were originally, you are still below  
Ranma. He would resent anyone weaker in the art trying to teach him  
'tricks,' wouldn't he?"  
  
Akane sighed. "He would."  
  
"Besides, learning this will hurt him. However, showing the scroll to  
Genma so he can train both you and Ranma would be a good idea."  
  
Akane brightened a little. "Right. I would get back some of my toughness  
from when Ryoga trained me in Bakusai Tenketsu."  
  
"Not to mention help your speed a little. After this, you might be able  
to do Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken again."  
  
Akane's face glowed. Finally a way to get back her abilities without  
calling too much attention to herself. She couldn't just ask Ranma to do  
some of the faster means of increasing her speed, they were a bit  
dangerous and he'd never go for it. Genma wouldn't train her unless she  
had something to offer him, a scroll containing a martial arts technique  
would work nicely. "When can I get the scrolls?"  
  
Skuld checked her computer. "Tonight. Come up with some excuse to do  
some cleaning in the attic and leave some water out. A bucket will work,  
though the bigger the surface area the better. Finish up tomorrow  
morning, and I'll have left the scrolls somewhere you can find them."  
  
Akane nodded. She didn't know what the water was for, but it didn't  
matter. Then something caught her eye and she cursed silently. "I should  
be going now. I promised to be home to get a cooking lesson from  
Kasumi." She then picked up the bill and left a tip for the waitress.  
"It was great talking to you. Thanks for helping me think through some  
of those things."  
  
"It was my pleasure. Thanks for the ice cream!" Skuld grinned.  
  
"It's the least I could do. Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Maybe, only Dad knows."  
  
"Ah... yeah. Um, bye." Akane left with newfound strength and hope to  
face the challenges she already knew lay ahead of her since a goddess  
was now helping her.  
  
A moment after Akane left. A woman joined Skuld. A woman whose clothing,  
well, barely covered what they needed to cover. "So, how'd it go?"  
  
Skuld leaned back. "Pretty good, actually."  
  
"So, is she going to play pound the fiance now?"  
  
"She figured a way that should get around that. But she still might do  
it later, the other suitors haven't shown up yet."  
  
Urd eyed a guy as he passed the window. "I wonder if we could speed  
things up and get them married before then."  
  
"Don't you dare, Urd! The only reason we're here is because of your  
screw up."  
  
"My screw up?!" Urd stood up and scowled at her sister. "She wanted a  
second chance, and I gave it to her."  
  
Skuld glared back. "I wasn't talking about that. You actually did that  
right, after a couple mistakes. I'm talking about the love potions you  
gave them."  
  
"What? I don't think one of those 'mistakes' was a mistake. Besides, Dad  
asked for them to fall in love at first sight and had me do that."  
  
"Yes, make them fall in love at first sight with each other, NOT  
everyone fall in love with them at first sight."  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" Urd crossed her arm. "So what if I went a little  
overboard."  
  
"A little?" Skuld couldn't believe her ears. "Akane had to fight dozens  
of guys to get to school because their hormones are in overdrive, and  
she still has a fair number of guys chasing after her. And Ranma would  
have more women chasing after him if it wasn't for the fact his more  
active suitors are all dan level martial artists."  
  
Urd sighed. "What's done is done. No point to argue about it now.  
Besides, Dad probably expected me to go overboard anyway."  
  
"Whatever," Skuld grumbled. She then called over a waitress and ordered  
yet more ice cream.  
  
------------------------  
  
Akane held a bucket as she stood by the stairs when Ranma returned.  
Saotome was quite female and very upset. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" Ranma snapped. She couldn't believe how much of a pervert  
Hiroshi was. She just couldn't believe how that creep kept asking about  
whether or not he had had sex with Akane, masturbated as a girl, or if  
she was really a guy or not. She felt a little ashamed about what she  
did to him, but he deserved to be hit. Hopefully she hadn't hurt him too  
much.  
  
Akane sighed. She guessed this wasn't supposed to be Ranma's day after  
all. He hadn't had much fun the last time because of the fight she had  
with him before he left. She wondered what had happened today, but knew  
prying anything from Ranma took a LOT of work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 16 - A Rocky Calm  
--------------------  
  
Akane skipped up the stairs to the Tendo's home attic. Truthfully, the  
area was not meant to store anything with its low ceiling. When this  
area was made, it was to help insulate the house. But the unused space  
was used to store a lot of things. Mostly the odd trinkets acquired by  
various members of the Tendo family, including things her father  
acquired while training under Happosai, her great-grandfather's war  
journals, and even an old sakabato sword that strangely showed no signs  
of rust.  
  
None of that stuff was important to Akane. The pile of scrolls that  
rested near her father's samurai armor; however, were exactly what she  
was looking for. Particularly since they hadn't been there the day  
before. Akane's eyebrow arched as she noticed a note resting on top of  
the scrolls.  
  
In case you've been considering skipping the match against  
Mikado, don't. The battle against Saffron is more important  
than you think and Ranma will need the experience he will gain  
from that match and any others you might have hoped to avoid.  
  
Skuld  
  
PS: Destroy this paper.  
PPS: If you want to talk over ice cream, I'll make sure I'm  
available.  
  
Akane collapsed to the floor. How did Skuld know she had planned not to  
reenact the match? She didn't want some guy to steal Ranma's lips. They  
belonged to her and she would be damned if anyone took it from her.  
  
Akane's face set with determination. There would be a simple way to  
answer this. She could kiss Ranma before they would meet Mikado.  
  
Akane looked over the paper and wondered how she was suppose to contact  
Skuld if she decided to take her up on the offer. She really wanted to  
talk about this.  
  
There was no time to waste now. They would be meeting Mikado next  
weekend. If Ranma was going to survive the Shiryou no Bonodori, he would  
need the Dairokkan technique. She looked through the scrolls and  
eventually found the one she needed. It was labeled Gansekiken, and  
Akane remembered that was the name known to outsiders. It would be best  
if she tried to remember to refer to the technique by that name. Akane  
quickly glanced down the stairs and rushed to her room with all of the  
scrolls.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Uncle Saotome?"  
  
Genma raised an eyebrow. "What is it Akane?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Akane nodded. "I found a scroll, while cleaning the attic, with a  
martial arts technique and was wondering if you would help teach it to  
me and Ranma."  
  
"I might consider training it to Ranma, but I don't think I should train  
you."  
  
Akane's eyebrow twitched. "Why not?"  
  
"You're a girl."  
  
"So? I'm still a martial artist and from the looks of the scroll, it  
would be a valuable technique."  
  
Genma waved her off. "I doubt it. You just don't find martial arts  
techniques like that."  
  
"Like what? Under a pile of old panties?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Genma was instantly leaning into Akane's face. "Where is that  
scroll?"  
  
"I'll give it to you if you teach the technique to me."  
  
"Yes. Now give it to me!"  
  
Akane pulled the scroll out of her sleeve and handed it to him.  
  
Genma greedily grabbed the scroll and read it over. He then stopped. "I  
can't read this. It's in Chinese."  
  
Akane sighed. "There's a Japanese translation at the bottom of the  
scroll."  
  
Genma laughed sheepishly. "Fiendish of them to hide it like that."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Calm, absolute calm was what he needed. The rocks would come flying at  
him soon enough and he would have to defend against them. This wasn't  
too different from some of his father's other training techniques.  
However, this time the rocks weren't held by a contraption and in front  
of him. Some of the rocks, like those thrown by Akane and Genma, would  
not be attached to ropes, while those thrown by his classmates were.  
Each of the rocks were, of course, the size of medicine balls.  
  
Without warning the first rock streaked through the air and Ranma meet  
it with an axe kick, breaking it into two. He broke the next two rocks,  
but the fourth caught him in the side. The fifth was blocked while the  
sixth one nailed his shoulder. The next two struck his back and Ranma  
was knocked to the ground, which caused the remaining seven rocks to  
miss.  
  
"Pathetic boy!" Genma snapped. "You call yourself a martial arts and you  
can't avoid some measly rocks."  
  
"Shut up, you stinking panda! I only just got started. I'll have this  
technique down before the night is done!"  
  
Akane groaned. It would be a long while before she'd get her turn, since  
Ranma wouldn't stop until he learned it or was unconscious. She wasn't  
pleased that Genma had upped the number of rocks. An expert finishes at  
ten, and yet he was starting Ranma at fifteen.  
  
Kuno smiled evilly. He was thankful to Nabiki for informing him of the  
opportunity to inflict pain on Saotome. There was no way this technique  
could possibly help the fiend, and a good possibility that it would kill  
him. Well worth the ten thousand yen the mercenary had charged him.  
  
Hiroshi had similar thoughts. Saotome had overreacted to his questions  
and returning the pain was just want he wanted. Especially in a way that  
there would be no retaliation.  
  
Kasumi frowned. She wished they had never asked her to help. She didn't  
want to hurt anyone yet the rock she threw had hit him.  
  
Nabiki smirked. Where once she would've charged people to see this, she  
had opted, in most cases, to get them to help instead. It wasn't  
everyday someone got to participate in helping a martial artist learn a  
powerful technique.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ranma stood calmly. He would do it this time. Punch after punch smashing  
rocks. He counted twelve, and then the rocks stopped coming. Ranma was  
puzzled and stood for a moment. He then sensed something and whirled  
around to see five rocks streak towards him.  
  
"Sloppy, real sloppy, boy."  
  
"That was a dirty trick!" Ranma retort from the ground.  
  
"A martial artist must be prepared for anything!"  
  
THAWK  
  
"Uncle Saotome, shouldn't you have been prepared to block that?" Akane  
questioned as she retrieved her rock.  
  
Genma twitched from where he lay.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ranma smiled. Gansekiken was his. The rocks flew at him. From the left,  
behind, in front, right, left, behind, right, behind, left.... Rock  
after rock came at him. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen.... All were  
destroyed by a single punch to each.  
  
"Enough," Genma said with pride. He had pushed the technique more than  
it needed, and was improved because of it. No one would be able to stand  
up against his son now. But just to make sure....  
  
Ranma smashed the rock his father had thrown. Twenty-two rocks in all,  
and he had beaten it. The technique was his.  
  
"Congratulations, Ranma." Akane ran up to him and was filled with  
emotion. Should she hug and kiss him now? She might get away with it,  
but they were in front of everybody. Her father and Genma might try to  
get them married immediately if she did that. While she didn't mind it  
in the least, she knew Ranma would.  
  
Kuno threw down a rock in disgust. "Saotome's vile sorcery is at work  
since no one could not be hit by such a skillful attack. I must learn  
how to counter his evil ways!"  
  
Nabiki smirked. "You mean when you threw your rock at his back?"  
  
Kuno glared at her and then marched away.  
  
Akane shook her head. Even though Kuno knew about Ranma's curse, the  
idiot was still a pain in the ass.  
  
"All right, Akane, your turn." Genma wasn't entirely happy to train  
Akane, but she did find a good technique.  
  
"What?!" Ranma blurted. "You're teaching her the technique?!"  
  
"Of course, boy. She needs to keep up with you, doesn't she?"  
  
"No she doesn't! She'll get hurt doing this!"  
  
Akane glared. "It is my decision to learn this. If it wasn't for me, you  
wouldn't even have it. I need to do this to get better!"  
  
Ranma clenched his fists. "Fine! Be macho and try to learn this. See if  
I care if you break your skull!"  
  
Akane stood in the center of the clearing, while Ranma stomped off.  
"Begin!" she barked. Only five rocks were thrown and she blocked only  
two of them.  
  
"Again." Akane stood up and waited for the next volley. This time she  
broke three of them.  
  
Ranma watched as Akane tried to learn the technique. He knew she wasn't  
doing it right. She was determined enough, but she was also angry. For  
some reason he was glad to see her upset. It was a part of her that she  
had been keeping buried. He didn't know why, and was afraid to ask.  
  
Ranma shook his head as Akane was knocked down again. "You've got to be  
calm! If you're angry, you'll never notice where the rocks are coming  
from."  
  
Akane glanced over to where Ranma stood and smiled a little. She had  
been a bit angry because of what Ranma had said. She should have  
realized why he said it. He was worried. But he also gave her a hint at  
how to detect the rocks. She had to be calm.  
  
The ultimate calm was the soul of ice for Hiryu Shuten Ha. Ranma had  
tried to teach it to her, but she couldn't get it. Maybe she could try  
to attain it now. With that calm she could do this easily.  
  
"Again." Akane called. She tried to maintain the calm she felt. But she  
couldn't hold onto it. The fear of the rocks hitting, the desire to not  
disappoint Ranma or her father, and many other emotions interfered. But  
she noticed she was a lot closer than she had ever been before.  
  
Ranma grimaced as Akane only stopped one. But knew it was necessary. She  
may have taken a step back in completing it, but she was closer to  
learning it.  
  
Calm. She needed to be calm. To feel the air around her as the rocks  
violently pushed it aside as they approached her, to be the coldest  
calm, to feel everything but yourself. The death of yourself on the  
inside as nothing is left for you on the outside. The calm that resulted  
in feeling nothing.  
  
Ranma saw the change occur in Akane. She had gone cold. Colder than he  
had ever known her. There was an emptiness about her that seemed to  
swallow up everything around her. In a voice of ice, he heard her say,  
"Again."  
  
The rocks started to fly at her. One after another the five rocks were  
smashed. The others who hadn't been throwing the rocks joined in, and  
those too were destroyed. When the volley ended Ranma threw two as fast  
as he could. Those were also demolished.  
  
Akane shook her head and looked at Ranma. Reassured that he was there,  
and not dead.  
  
Genma frowned as he approached. "She beat you, boy. She got the  
technique in less tries."  
  
Akane crossed her arms, more to hug herself than to look defiant. "I  
wouldn't have figured it out without his help."  
  
"Are you all right?" Ranma asked, ignoring his father.  
  
"I'll be a bit sore tomorrow, but otherwise fine."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and tried to figure out how to ask about what she  
did, but he had no clue.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hey, Akane, are you okay?"  
  
Akane sighed. "Yes."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened when you learned that move? And don't tell me you found  
you center or some other crap."  
  
Akane looked at her 'younger' sister and back at the ceiling. "In a  
sense I did find my center, a center that doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"Japanese, Sis. Japanese."  
  
"Remember what I said about shutting down mentally after... he died."  
  
Nabiki nodded.  
  
"I tapped into that. I shut off all my feelings, like I had then."  
  
"Akane, is that safe?"  
  
"I don't know. I doubt I'll truly be able to use the technique. It's not  
something I want to feel again." Akane turned toward her sister. "I'd  
like to get some sleep, so if you don't mind."  
  
"Good night, Sis."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Akane curled up into her bed. "Please don't leave me, Ranma."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 17 - Lip Service  
--------------------  
  
"It's so cute!" Akane stared at the fluffy bunny that sat in a creature  
catcher crane game. That would be perfect. "I've got to get it." She  
plunked her money into the game and positioned the crane over the  
stuffed bunny. Pressing the button, the crane landed on the bunny's head  
and almost held onto one of its ears as the crane lifted back to the  
top. "Darn."  
  
Ranma moaned. He suspected Akane wouldn't be easy to deal with for a  
while if she didn't get it. "Let me try it." He went over to the  
controls, put his money in, and made his attempt. He didn't even touch  
the bunny. Ranma growled and tried it again.  
  
Ranma fished around in his pocket for anymore coins. He looked at Akane  
who then wordlessly handed him some coins.  
  
After twelve attempts, the bunny was lifted into the air by its tail and  
was deposited in the prize chute.  
  
Ranma handed the bunny to Akane.  
  
"Thank you!" Akane chirped as she hugged it. She then started to lean  
towards Ranma.  
  
"Come on, Akane! Let's skate!" Yuka, with help from Sayuri, grabbed on  
to Akane and dragged her toward the skating rink.  
  
"But, but...." Akane flailed in an attempt to stop Yuka and Sayuri, and  
was surprised by their apparent strength.  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "What was all that about?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Why don't you join the skating team?" Yuka asked.  
  
Akane glanced at her. "I'll be too busy."  
  
"Our school could really use you." Not to mention get Akane away from  
her fiance. Yuka understood that Akane should spend some time with him,  
but not every waking moment.  
  
"Sorry." Akane looked over at Ranma again and frowned. He was eating  
alone. Hiroshi and Daisuke should be with him, but weren't they? Had she  
done something to prevent them from being friends? She hoped not.  
  
The door to the cafe opened and Akane grimaced. She casually kicked the  
stuffed bunny towards the isle.  
  
"George!" a girl squealed.  
  
Akane looked bewilderedly at the girl hugging the stuffed bunny Ranma  
had won. She couldn't understand why Azusa named it George. Akane stood  
up and tried to get her bunny. "Hey! That's mine!"  
  
Azusa expertly dodged Akane's attempts. "No he's not. It's my George,  
and I won't let you have him. Eek!" The stuffed bunny was plucked from  
Azusa's hands. "Hey! Give him back!"  
  
Mikado handed Akane the bunny. "Yours?"  
  
"Yes." Akane edged away from him after taking the bunny.  
  
"Forgive my companion's rudeness."  
  
"That's okay. Thanks."  
  
Azusa then attacked Mikado. "Give me back George! Give me back George!"  
  
Mikado ignored her while he explained her tendency to collect things.  
The entire time Azusa upped her attacks. Before she was about to use a  
table, he had had enough. "Will you cut that out, you idiot?!"  
  
Azusa sniffed. "I challenge you!"  
  
"You want to fight with me?" Akane smirked.  
  
"'Fight?' How nasty. My challenge is to a skating match. If I win I get  
my widdle George back!"  
  
Sayuri gasped. "Aren't they Kolkhoz High School champion freestyle  
skating pair?"  
  
"I'm Shiratori Azusa."  
  
"And I'm Sanzenin Mikado."  
  
"Akane, you shouldn't try to out-skate these two," Yuka warned.  
  
Sayuri added, "They're the best of the best."  
  
"So what? They aren't much."  
  
Azusa glared cutely. "You really should heed their advice and back  
down."  
  
"Why should I back down from a thief?"  
  
"Widdle George? Mommy Azusa will wait for you. When you're mine I'll hug  
you, and squeeze you, and love you!"  
  
Akane growled. She had forgotten how annoying the skater was. "There's  
no way I'm going to lose to a nut like you!"  
  
Ranma shook his head trying to figure out girls, and failing.  
  
"I'm sorry. My partner has caused you trouble." Mikado leaned toward  
her. "By way of an apology...." He skillfully guided Akane's face and  
was about to kiss her.  
  
However he was interrupted by a bowl filled with food smacking him in  
the head.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and smiled.  
  
Mikado walked over to the pig-tailed martial artist and pulled a fish  
cake out of his hair. "Your message of challenge has been received. The  
match will be at Kolkhoz High in one week from today."  
  
"OH! That is so cuuuuute! Francoise! Francoise!" Azusa leapt trying to  
get the fish cake from Ranma.  
  
"The match will be pair skating. Is that acceptable."  
  
"Whatever you want." Ranma got up and left.  
  
"Gimme Francoise!"  
  
"You twit! You ruined the dramatic tension."  
  
Akane shook her head. "The broth dripping from your hair did that."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Akane watched Ranma as he walked on the fence. How was she going to kiss  
him before tomorrow's practice session? She had spent most of the past  
week depressed from using her new technique. Then situations had  
prevented her from kissing him.  
  
Ranma broke the silence. "Ya know I didn't do that because I was jealous  
or anything like that."  
  
"Right. You couldn't let a pervert like him get away with that."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Though you didn't have to stop him."  
  
"What?!" Ranma hopped off the fence. "Don't tell me you wanted to kiss  
him?"  
  
"Don't be silly. If you hadn't stopped him, I'd have sent him to a  
hospital."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Before Akane could take advantage of Ranma being so close, he jumped  
back onto the fence and continued walking.  
  
"Idiot," Akane mumbled under her breath.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Come on, Ranma. You've got to know how to skate before you can  
compete."  
  
The red-haired skater looked up at her partner. "What am I suppose to  
do?"  
  
"At least stand up. You look rather ridiculous."  
  
"Hey! I just haven't done this before!"  
  
Akane felt something slam into her side. She let go of Ranma as she fell  
onto the ice. "Azusa! Why you?!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Azusa wasn't really paying attention to Akane. "Your friend  
is in some trouble."  
  
Akane's head snapped back to see Ranma sliding away uncontrollably. A  
shiver ran down her spine as Mikado picked up her female fiance.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Mikado?" Ranma looked at the skater in surprise.  
  
"Have we met? That's odd. I'm sure if I met a girl as cute as you, I'd  
never forget it." Mikado moved in for a kiss.  
  
*WHAK*  
  
"Thank you," Akane whispered seeing Azusa knee Mikado in the face.  
  
"Please do your girl-chasing later. We have to practice the 'Assault of  
a Hundred Foes.'"  
  
Mikado placed Ranma into Akane's arms. "You two stay out of the way. It  
wouldn't do to have you get hurt."  
  
Once signaled, a hundred men in hockey gear charged Mikado and Azusa.  
Nine seconds later, the skating pair were the only ones standing.  
  
"Whoa." One of the men groaned from where he lay. "No wonder they're  
called the 'Golden Pair' of martial skating."  
  
"Martial? This is going to be COMBAT skating? We can win! If it involves  
fighting, there's no way we can lose."  
  
"Sure. Once you learn how to skate."  
  
Azusa skated over to Akane. "So where is my widdle George?"  
  
"It's not George, it's B-Chan and it's at my home!"  
  
Azusa pouted. "But I have such a nice collar for George."  
  
Akane let go of Ranma, and the red-head landed on her ass. "You stupid  
klepto! Ranma and I will cream you in our match!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Azusa leg swept Akane.  
  
Mikado was about to help the red-head, but ended up catching Akane. "I  
must apologize for Azusa again." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Akane stiffened. She was prepared to stop Mikado from kissing Ranma, but  
she hadn't expected Azusa to attack her or Mikado to help her. She  
hadn't planned on dealing with this. That kiss was for Ranma and he  
stole it.  
  
Ranma was stunned when she saw Mikado kissing Akane. That lasted all of  
a second. Then there was rage. She scrambled to the side of the skating  
rink that had some tables set up. As she got to the rink's wall she saw  
what she wanted. Her hand darted and grabbed one person's steaming cup  
of tea.  
  
After splashing herself with the tea, Ranma shouted, "Get your hands off  
her." He did not notice Akane was looking at Mikado with absolute hatred  
or that her hands were balled into fists. He didn't see the aura of  
angry chi around her. All Ranma could see was a pervert holding his  
fiance.  
  
Akane landed onto the ice and saw Ranma's fist planted into Mikado's  
face.  
  
"That's my fiancee you kissed, ya lousy prostitute. I'm going to break  
every bone in your body." Ranma followed up his words with an axe kick  
that missed Mikado but made an impressive crack in the ice. Fortunately  
Akane had already moved out of the way.  
  
"Fiancee?" Mikado scuffed. "Such bonds are fragile and easily broken.  
However, damaging the sacred rink means you must die."  
  
"It won't be my funeral, dick for brains." Ranma launched a punch and  
ended up sliding past Mikado and into a wall. "Damn it." Saotome  
launched himself into the air and crashed into the ice since Sanzenin  
dodged easily.  
  
"The fool, trying a suicidal maneuver like that." Mikado turned and  
barely dodged Ranma's kick. The pig-tailed martial artist fell to the  
ice and did the splits, while martial arts skater's sweater and shirt  
were ripped.  
  
The men watching grimaced thinking Ranma should be in pain.  
  
"I usually don't use this technique on an amateur, but I'll make an  
exception in your pitiful case." Mikado raised his arms and one leg and  
began to spin.  
  
"Shiryou no Bonodori," Akane whispered. The dance of death was nearly  
unbeatable. True, Ranma had defeated it before, but it was still a  
powerful technique and Ranma foolishly jumped into it. The combatants  
became a blur of motion, but eventually Saotome was hurled from it and  
Mikado stopped spinning.  
  
Seven hundred and forty nine? Geez, Ranma was pissed. Akane couldn't  
help but smile a little at that. She skated over to him. "Are you all  
right?"  
  
"Ah, yeah." Ranma flipped trying to land standing up, but ended up  
knocking himself unconscious.  
  
"It looks like a draw, hmmm?" Azusa noted.  
  
"Ranma won."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Azusa looked over at Mikado who was  
beginning to lean. He then crashed to the ice, but didn't otherwise  
move.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hey, Akane, are you okay?"  
  
"I should be asking you that." Akane didn't move from where she was  
sitting in the dojo.  
  
Ranma fidgeted with a few of his bandages. "I've had worse. But you seem  
upset."  
  
"Well, that's because I am upset! Mikado shouldn't have been able to  
kiss me."  
  
"Um, was he your first kiss?"  
  
Akane looked over at Ranma and saw him blushing. "No, but as far as I'm  
concerned, this one didn't count either."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Akane sighed. "I've been kissed a few time, but never in a way that  
meant anything."  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The only time I initiated a kiss was during a play, and we used duct  
tape to prevent our lips from touching. The rest were all the guy's  
idea, not mine. I'm not going to count it unless I wanted to be kissed."  
  
"And you didn't want to be kissed by Mikado?"  
  
"Of course not. He's a sex crazed deviant."  
  
Ranma turned and walked away. He wanted to ask her a few more questions,  
but wasn't sure he wanted the answers.  
  
Akane listened as Ranma's footsteps grew lighter and lighter. When she  
could no longer hear them she punched the floor. "Damn it!" She had  
wanted her first kiss in this life to be to Ranma, but Mikado took that  
away. She still had to kiss him soon or Shampoo would be his first kiss.  
But how was she supposed to approach Ranma and kiss him? This had been  
her best chance and she had missed it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 18 - Icy Competition And Fiery Emotions  
--------------------  
  
Nabiki folded her arms. "You really screwed that up."  
  
Akane looked down sheepishly. "I know. Mikado shouldn't have been able  
to kiss me."  
  
"I'm not talking about that. You should have already kissed Ranma."  
  
Akane glared. "It was never the right time to do that."  
  
"If you keep this up, it never will be."  
  
"What do you suggest I do? I just can't kiss him!"  
  
Nabiki looked evenly at Akane. "Why not?"  
  
"Because that would chase him away."  
  
"Akane, kissing him might chase him away regardless of whether or not  
it's the 'right time.'"  
  
"But I might be able to lessen that risk if...."  
  
Nabiki interrupted, "That's not why you're delaying this."  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"No it's only one of the reasons, and a minor one at that."  
  
Akane scowled angrily. "Then why am I delaying things?"  
  
"Three reasons. Reason one, as you stated, that the 'right moment' might  
not scare him as much. Reason two, you want this to be perfect and won't  
let anything spoil it. Reason three, you're scared that kissing him will  
chase him away."  
  
Akane turned her head and glared at the air. "What's wrong with wanting  
it to be perfect?"  
  
"Because you're sabotaging yourself for one thing. There is no such  
thing as a perfect moment outside of a romance novel. Besides, a girl's  
first true kiss is usually perfect _because_ it was their first. It's  
only imperfect when it's taken by someone she didn't want to take it."  
  
"Or when he can't remember it."  
  
Nabiki sighed. "That too. At least you can think of your first kiss was  
to him and not Mikado."  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Akane, you're going to have to be more aggressive. Just kiss the boy.  
Don't worry about it being prefect. It will be as long as Ranma returns  
the kiss. As for chasing him away, you're going to have to take that  
risk or let Shampoo be his first kiss. And if you do it at the 'right  
moment' you probably will scare him more than if you just kiss him."  
  
"How would that scare him more?"  
  
"Because it would stir up more emotions than a quick 'hello' kiss would  
do. It would be another sign for him that he'll never be leaving here."  
  
"But I don't want to scare him away."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. He seems more attached to you than before.  
He already said that you're his fiancee and punched Mikado more times  
than he would've if he had been the one who got that kiss. I doubt  
kissing him would chase him off." Of course part of that Rock Fist  
technique increased Ranma's speed and let him hit Mikado more times, but  
Nabiki didn't feel the need to remind Akane.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Just don't do more than kissing, since that would scare  
him a lot more."  
  
Akane nodded and stood up to walk out of Nabiki's room.  
  
"One last thing, do you want Shampoo to beat you in this?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Good, then go get him!"  
  
Akane turned back. "But what if we can prevent Shampoo from kissing  
Ranma? If he doesn't beat her...."  
  
"With Ranma's luck, just expect it. Besides, we've got divine  
intervention in this mess as well, and if Shampoo is supposed to be  
here-- you can bet Ranma's will end up defeating her."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Akane adjusted her outfit. She should have followed Nabiki's advice and  
just kiss Ranma after their chat, but she chickened out again. She  
decided a kiss for luck would be easier to explain and deal with however  
Ranma had run off to his dressing room before she had the chance to stop  
him, and the next time she saw him was at the rink.  
  
Akane was tempted to kiss him anyway, but then people think she was a  
slut. You just don't show public displays of affection. Mikado could get  
away with it as a 'ladies man,' but the girl would be seen as easy.  
Considering where he had kissed her, some people probably already  
thought that, which would make kissing Ranma here much worse.  
  
Ranma flexed his hands. He couldn't wait for the announcer to shut up so  
he could pound on Mikado. First, for stealing that kiss from Akane, and  
second for vowing to take a kiss from the 'pig-tailed blossom.' The  
Golden Pair's flashy entrance only made Ranma more upset. "I can do  
better than that."  
  
"Oh, no," Akane muttered as Ranma picked her up, his hand holding her up  
by her ass like she was a food delivery box, and carried her onto the  
ice.  
  
The extra practice sessions Ranma had this time made him skate a bit  
better. He made it a couple meters onto the ice before losing his  
balance. He started to fall backwards.  
  
Akane caught the movement and flipped behind him and then lifted him up  
and over her head.  
  
Mikado smirked. "Isn't the guy suppose to carry the girl?"  
  
Azusa was trying to stay standing while having a giggling fit.  
  
"Shaddup!" Ranma barked. He would've rather that Akane had let him fall.  
  
"George is already Azusa's!"  
  
"There is no way you're going to win _B-Chan_ from me."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Nabiki sat down and watched as the match began. "Didn't expect you  
here."  
  
Ryoga blinked at the girl. Where had he met her before? Why was she  
talking to him? "J-just wandered in and noticed that match." He turned  
his attention to the match and the food he got from a vendor, trying to  
distract himself from the girl. "What got Saotome so pissed?"  
  
"Mikado stole a kiss from Akane."  
  
"Stole a kiss." Ryoga shook his head. "How can someone steal a kiss?"  
  
Nabiki scowled. "Like this."  
  
Before Ryoga knew it, Nabiki's lips were locked with his. Blood rushed  
to his head and he fainted.  
  
"Jerk," Nabiki muttered. She took Ryoga's food and munched on it while  
focusing her attention back onto the match.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Akane smirked as Mikado tried to stand. He was in obvious pain from the  
gut punch that Ranma had just given him.  
  
Mikado clutched his side. "To think that I could be brought to my  
knees."  
  
"For stealing a kiss from Akane, I'll do more than that. I'm going to  
kill you."  
  
Mikado smirked. "Jealous that your fiancee would kiss me?"  
  
Akane growled. "I didn't kiss you, _you_ kissed me!"  
  
"There's no need to deny it. I have won many hearts, and sadly broken  
them as well. That innocent pig-tailed blossom is you sister, right?"  
Mikado glance contemptuously at Ranma.  
  
"No."  
  
"She's not? Well perhaps Ms. Tendo has something to worry about. You did  
get rather angry when I promised to kiss her."  
  
Ranma growled angrily.  
  
"Oh, please." Akane scowled. "That is not going to work. There is no way  
you're going to break us apart."  
  
Azusa glared cutely while grabbing onto Mikado's back. "Oh really?"  
  
Mikado began to move. "Perhaps you don't know about the Golden Pair's  
other name... the Anti-Matchmakers! Not _one_ pair we've face has stayed  
together!"  
  
"No way a cocky creep like you will beat us! Akane let's take them."  
  
Akane scowled. Ranma was skating into a trap that Nabiki had warned him  
about from the information that she 'collected.' They were up against  
the Couple Cleaver.  
  
Azusa leapt into the air and Mikado ducked as Ranma tried to take off  
his head. Akane slid along the ice taking out Sanzenin's legs.  
  
Azusa noticed that Mikado had been knocked down and changed how she was  
falling. She crashed into Ranma knees first, driving him to the ground.  
She quickly stood up and grabbed his legs.  
  
Mikado glared at Akane, and gripped her wrists tightly. "We don't get to  
do the Love Hurts Smash too often."  
  
Both Ranma and Akane were soon caught into separate spins. It wasn't too  
difficult to figure out what this attack was going to do, but it was one  
they hadn't expected.  
  
Ranma hoped Akane would also figure out how to beat this.  
  
Mikado and Azusa let go of the Furinkan team at the same instant sending  
the pair hurtling towards each other.  
  
Ranma adjusted his body, praying Akane would do the same. He  
straightened with his fist extended forward looking like a missile.  
  
Akane contorted her body, and was now in a flying kick. If either Ranma  
or her made a mistake or if the Golden Pair aim was perfect, they would  
hurt each other a lot.  
  
Ranma arced over Akane; so close that he felt part of her outfit brush  
his body.  
  
Saotome's fist rammed into Mikado's face. A sickening crack signaled  
that his nose had been broken and he was knocked unconscious. Ranma  
landed roughly on top of him. He quickly stood up and watched as Akane,  
who looked like she was riding Azusa like a surfboard, slid into the  
wall.  
  
The wall exploded debris as the two collided with it. A moment later  
Akane staggered from the hole.  
  
Akane didn't mean for her kick to do this. But Mikado put a lot of power  
into that spin. Azusa probably had several broken ribs from the kick.  
The wall didn't help matters.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hey. Are you okay?"  
  
Akane took her eyes off her skates. "I guess, Ranma. How is she?"  
  
"The paramedics think she got a cracked rib or two. Nothing major."  
  
Akane sighed with relief. "I thought I did more than that."  
  
"Azusa may look small and weak, but she's got a lot of strength if she  
can spin me around like that." Ranma shrugged. "Besides, Mikado's broken  
nose is more of a problem. He's goin' to need a good surgeon or I ruined  
his 'good' looks since the bone is now in five pieces."  
  
"I hope he doesn't decide to get revenge."  
  
"So what? On the ice, he's nothing; off it, he's even less."  
  
"Ranma?" Akane gulped.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Akane stood up and walked over to him. "Thanks for caring." Before he  
could reply, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
Ranma froze not sure what to do.  
  
Akane didn't end the kiss. She wasn't going to until he returned it or  
pulled away.  
  
Ranma slowly returned to his senses and could think of only one thing to  
do. He kissed her back.  
  
In that instant they felt the world shatter around them.  
  
Oddly, the wall next to them did just that.  
  
"Where Ranma?"  
  
The pair looked at the Chinese girl in fright.  
  
"You know where Ranma is, yes? Tell Shampoo."  
  
Akane was in shock. She had forgotten that this was when Shampoo showed  
up. But what was more was that Shampoo didn't recognize Ranma.  
  
"He... SHE went that way!" Ranma pointed at the door. He tried to calm  
himself, realizing Shampoo had never met his male side.  
  
Shampoo growled and literally went through the door.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
Ranma shuddered. "Someone I had hoped to never see again."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ryoga woke up in an empty stadium. He touched his lips, remembering what  
had made him pass out. That had been some kiss. Not that he knew if it  
was good or not, since that had been his first. But who was that girl?  
He knew he had seen her somewhere before and that she knew who he was.  
He could not remember her name though. He had to find out who she was.  
He just had too.  
  
And maybe get her some flowers too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 19 - Obstacle Of Love And War  
--------------------  
  
How could she have forgotten? Shampoo was only the biggest pain in her  
life, though Kuno came a close second. She should have remembered that  
Shampoo had shown up then. But being kissed by Mikado and trying to  
gather enough courage together to kiss Ranma, she hadn't thought about  
the Amazon beyond that she had to kiss Ranma before Shampoo did. She had  
been caught completely flat-footed when Shampoo ripped through the wall.  
  
But Ranma's kiss was... WOW! Better than she had expected. She had  
waited over two years for that kiss, and was not disappointed.  
  
Akane shook her head. She had to keep focused. Shampoo isn't just going  
to go away. She was going to be a royal pain in the ass. However, Akane  
had to keep up appearances. "Ranma, who was that girl?"  
  
Ranma sighed as he walked on the fence. He really didn't need that  
psychopath chasing after him again, and how was he supposed to explain  
that to Akane? "I met her shortly after Jusenkyo. We were wanderin'  
around China following the guide while in our cursed forms. We came  
across a tournament fought by women. Pop and I saw a table filled with  
food, and we were starvin' so we started to eat. That was a bad move,  
since that was the tournament's prize."  
  
"Where does that girl factor in?"  
  
"Well, while eating, we watched Shampoo win the tournament. The prize we  
ate was hers. She was upset, so I challenged her. I mean if I won, the  
prize would be mine, right? She accepted and I beat her by quickly  
knocking her off their battle log. She then came over and kissed me."  
  
"What?! I thought I was your first kiss!" Akane knew it was just on the  
cheek, but it still upset her and she had to play the act of not  
knowing.  
  
Ranma blushed at the memory of Akane's kiss. "It was just on the cheek  
and, believe me, I didn't want that kiss. It's her people's promise to  
chase you to the ends of the Earth and kill you. And when they say to  
the ends of the Earth, they mean it."  
  
"The kiss of death?" Akane tried to make it sound it was in surprise.  
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"  
  
"My Dad's master left a few things in the attic. One of them was a  
rulebook for female warriors of some obscure village. Can't be the same  
place."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Well, that village does have a lot of women fighters,  
and they do have that stupid kiss thing." He glanced down at Akane. "Any  
ideas of how to stop Shampoo from tryin' to kill me?"  
  
"If she follows that law, she has to decide not to kill you."  
  
"Just great."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Kasumi looked up from the tea she was preparing. "Ranma, you have a  
guest."  
  
Ranma collapsed to the ground in shock.  
  
"Uncle Saotome brought her."  
  
Ranma gripped the panda by his neck. "Are you insane, Pop?!"  
  
Genma waved a sign, [She followed me.]  
  
"Ranma?" Shampoo looked intently at the boy with the same name as the  
walking corpse. "Hello."  
  
"Heh... hello." Ranma waved nervously.  
  
"Man." Shampoo patted Ranma's chest to make sure this wasn't some kind  
of disguise.  
  
"S-s-s-sorry to d-disappoint you."  
  
Shampoo stood up and brandished her bonbori. "Where female-type Ranma?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Shampoo growled and swung at Akane, which the Tendo girl blocked. "You  
tell where Ranma is."  
  
"I don't know where she is."  
  
Shampoo leveled her gaze. "You lie. Tell Shampoo or die!" Her bonbori  
arced toward Akane's head, but the Tendo girl crouched below it."  
  
"Stop it!" Ranma kicked the weapon, breaking its handle.  
  
Akane watched in horror as history repeated itself. The heavy ball of  
destruction flew into the air and hit Shampoo solidly on the head.  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"Ranma, you're too modest. Of course you defeated her." Kasumi smiled  
cheerfully.  
  
[Knockout!]  
  
"No! I didn't mean to do it! She's going to kill me!"  
  
Akane sighed. "It's worse than that."  
  
Ranma gulped. "Worse?"  
  
Shampoo blearily looked up and saw the man who defeated her waving at  
her like a fool saying he had not done what he did. What no man has ever  
done to her. Her gaze turned to Akane. "You must die." The Amazon leapt  
into battle.  
  
"What?!" Akane fell backwards with Shampoo, rolled and then kicked her  
into the wall. She then paled. "Obstacles are to be killed."  
  
Shampoo stood up and nodded once. She went into a battle stance and  
sized up her opponent. The girl was better than expected. Probably still  
not as good as she was, but her head was still ringing from male-Ranma's  
blow.  
  
Ranma moved between the girls. "What do you mean obstacles?"  
  
"If her people are those Amazons who wrote that rulebook, by beating  
her-- you would become her husband."  
  
"What kind of stupid rule is that?"  
  
"Is no rule. Is law!" Shampoo scowled angrily. Of course an idiot would  
defeat her. At least he was a good looking idiot with a body that  
probably would never stop. But, the girl was another matter. The boy  
belonged to her and she somehow knew of their laws. Shampoo had to find  
out more.  
  
"What is going on here?" Soun stormed into the room.  
  
Shampoo took the opportunity to withdraw. "Shampoo will be back for  
airen, female Ranma, and nosy outsider."  
  
Ranma blinked. "Airen? Who's Airen?"  
  
Akane crossed her arms. "It's Mandarin for darling or beloved."  
  
"I don't know, Father." Kasumi watched bewildered as Shampoo jumped  
away. "Seems Ranma just engaged himself to another girl who wants to  
kill Akane."  
  
"Engaged? Kill Akane?"  
  
"I'll go see if I can find the rulebook." Akane wished she had asked  
Skuld for a copy. But maybe there was some information in one of the  
scrolls. She turned around and saw Nabiki smiling at her.  
  
"Already got it." Life was so much more interesting now with the gods  
involved. Bumping into one after school the other day had been quite a  
surprise. Who would think a little girl with a polo mallet was a  
goddess? But Skuld had wanted her to give Akane the rulebook, so what if  
she was supposed to have given it a couple days ago. The goddess  
probably knew that Nabiki would want to read through it first.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Soun took the book and stared intently at it.  
  
Akane looked away from them. "Under some old panties in the attic."  
  
Soun and Genma looked faint.  
  
Ranma peered over Soun's shoulder. "What's it say?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't read it. It's in Chinese."  
  
Nabiki took the book back. "The law of the Amazons. In the event that a  
woman warrior is defeated by an outsider... if opponent is a woman, she  
must give kiss of death and kill her! However, if opponent is a man, she  
must make him her husband!"  
  
"Oh, my."  
  
Ranma jumped up. "That can't be for real!"  
  
Nabiki held up the book. "It's as plain as the Japanese translation at  
the bottom of the page and quite real."  
  
Soun looked at the bottom of it. "I was completely fooled."  
  
Ranma really didn't like this. "Now what's this about killing Akane?"  
  
"Ah, that's part of a different rule. In the event that a woman warrior  
is on a mission, she is to destroy all obstacles. Akane is obviously an  
obstacle for Shampoo to marry Ranma, so she has to be destroyed."  
  
Ranma tried to look over Nabiki's shoulder. "How do I get out of this?"  
  
Nabiki turned and kept the book away from him. "Well, the kiss of death  
is simple. Change Shampoo's mind about killing you. She can revoke that  
at anytime. The kiss of marriage, which she hasn't given you yet, only  
has a few means of getting out of. You can kill Shampoo, get someone  
else pregnant, or prove to not be worthy of being her husband."  
  
"How would I try to 'prove' that last one?"  
  
Nabiki flipped through the book. "Ah, to do that, you need to convince a  
matriarch that you are the scum of the Earth, lower than dirt, a bad  
name to the lesser sex. The problem is that we don't have a matriarch to  
prove that to."  
  
"There's no problem." Soun placed his hands on Akane's shoulders.  
"Everything can be settled by getting Akane pregnant. If you need money  
for a love mo...."  
  
"NO!" Akane interrupted her father. "IF Ranma and I start sleeping  
together, it'll be when WE want to do it." Her face was red, but not  
from anger. She really wanted to take her father up on the offer, but  
she knew Ranma wasn't ready.  
  
The panda pushed his son toward her. [Of course Ranma wants to have sex  
with you.]  
  
Ranma booted the panda in the head while blushing. "Why would I do that  
with her? That'd freeze my dick off."  
  
Akane's glare promised pain and death.  
  
Ranma gulped, perhaps he went too far with that. He'd apologize later,  
when their dads weren't there.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ranma went through a kata, trying to clear his mind. There was the whole  
mess with Shampoo. She wanted to kill his female side, and marry the  
male side. Both were things he did NOT want. He had enough trouble with  
Akane.  
  
Akane, there was a person he still hadn't figured out. There were things  
about her that seemed off. She seemed lively and all, but there was some  
cold part of her that he couldn't identify. That there should be more  
fire to her anger, more zest to her life-- but something was blocking  
it. It couldn't be her mother's death, since whatever caused her to be  
like this seemed more recent. The only hint came from Akane, that she  
had two friends that she would probably never see again. But that must  
not have been a big deal since her family hadn't said anything about it  
and there were no pictures of them at the house. Maybe she was in love  
with one of them, but if that was the case-- why did she want him?  
  
Ranma grunted in disgust. He had to stay focused. He could try to figure  
out that old problem latter. Not to mention explain that his comment  
earlier was nothing more than to get their fathers off their backs. But,  
now he had to deal with....  
  
"Nihao!" Shampoo chirped wearing Chinese dress that covered less than a  
towel would. "Airen no serious about... short-haired girl, yes? Marry  
Shampoo?"  
  
"No!" Ranma backed away from her. "Well, you see, um, Akane is, sort of,  
my fiancee."  
  
"Fiancee?" Shampoo paused, trying to understand what the word meant.  
"Means is obstacle. Shampoo remove fiancee so airen marry Shampoo." She  
must sound like a complete idiot, and here she was trying to impress her  
soon-to-be husband. She wished she paid more attention to her  
great-grandmother's Japanese lesson, but she never thought she'd go to  
Japan-- much less end up getting married there.  
  
"Now listen here, I ain't goin' to let you hurt her."  
  
Shampoo moved in for the kill. She snuggled up against his chest. "Let  
go fiancee, Shampoo no have to hurt fiancee." She rubbed her body  
against his. "I be good wife."  
  
If Akane saw this he would be a dead man. "I-I-I-I'm outta here!" Ranma  
jumped onto the roof, running as if his life depended on it.  
  
Shampoo fell since she had been leaning against Ranma. She got up and  
scowled. She would make him hers. She jumped onto to the roof and began  
to chase after him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
How could he be so stupid. He didn't even know her name, much less where  
she lived. If he could find it in the first place with his sense of  
direction. But if he didn't find her soon, the flowers he got after  
leaving the skating rink would become ruined.  
  
Ryoga sighed wondering where the cute girl with brown hair and hungry  
lips was.  
  
"Outta my way!" Ranma hopped onto Ryoga's head as he passed,  
accidentally knocking the lost boy onto the ground.  
  
"Airen come back!" Shampoo ran over the partial crushed bouquet, further  
ruining them.  
  
Ryoga jumped to his feet, the broken bouquet held in his clenched fist.  
"Damn you, Ranma! I won't forgive you for this." He then heard someone  
sigh from around the corner.  
  
Akane shook her head as she rounded the corner. "She's chasing after him  
already."  
  
"What did you expect?" Nabiki looked at Akane evenly while walking next  
to her. "She has to by her laws, and you already knew that."  
  
"I know." Akane then noticed someone standing in front of her. Ryoga had  
that lovesick look on his face that she had misinterpreted so many times  
before. No this time, she would not let him fall for....  
  
"Um, agh, for y-you." Ryoga thrusted the broken flowers at Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki looked at the assorted bent and smashed flowers and blinked. "For  
me?"  
  
Ryoga looked at the flowers and quickly hid them behind his back. "Um,  
sorry, Ranma destroyed them. I'll go get you some better ones." He  
turned around quickly and ran off.  
  
Akane stared blankly in the general direction Ryoga had left. "Nabiki,  
what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing really." Nabiki shook her head to clear it. "I just kissed him  
to prove a point."  
  
"You did what?! You know how easily he can become attracted to a girl.  
Why did you do that? He'll be following you around like a love-sick  
puppy."  
  
"I didn't think about that. I was just a little upset, since he thought  
that you had let Mikado kiss you."  
  
Akane sagged. "He's your problem. You're going to have to deal with  
him." She started to walk toward her house. "Don't hurt him too much."  
  
Nabiki tapped her finger against her lips. Maybe Ryoga won't be a  
problem.  
  
"I told ya, I don't want to marry you!" Ranma passed the sisters while  
running on the fence.  
  
"Wo ai ni!" Shampoo suddenly stopped as Akane stood in her way, despite  
also running on the fence. "What fiancee want?"  
  
Akane blinked at the Shampoo's choice of words, but that wasn't  
important. "Let's settle this with a challenge."  
  
Nabiki's eyes widen. Was Akane nuts? Ranma's estimate of Shampoo's  
fighting skill far exceeded her little sister's skill.  
  
Shampoo crouched into a fighting stance.  
  
"Anytime ready."  
  
"Tonight at midnight, meet me behind the dojo and I'll take you to where  
we'll fight. Make sure Ranma or anyone else doesn't see you, since I  
don't want anyone to interfere."  
  
Shampoo grinned and nodded. "Trap mean you lose." There was no way this  
girl could beat her. She might have some skill, but she won't be able to  
stand up to a full Amazon warrior.  
  
"Agreed." Akane nodded. With no one watching, she would be able to use  
every special move Ryoga and Ranma had taught her. It would still be a  
close fight, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve that this Shampoo  
would not even know existed.  
  
"Airen will be Shampoo's." The Amazon jumped away and went back to where  
she was staying.  
  
"Over my dead body." Akane jumped down.  
  
"You're going to fight her?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"It's the only way I can think to end this."  
  
"But you can't beat her."  
  
Akane glared. "Sure I can. I've got several techniques that I can use  
against her."  
  
"Yes. You know a few AMAZON techniques. Do you know what'll happen if  
you beat her with those moves?"  
  
Akane nodded sharply. "It'll bring Cologne here. And we need her to  
train Ranma."  
  
Nabiki folded her arms. "And just how are you going to deal with her?"  
  
"That's what the scrolls I got from Skuld are for. I can use them to  
'prove' how I learned the moves and then all I have to do is find some  
way of convincing her to help us."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "That's a rather dangerous game you're playing.  
One screw up, and you could lose everything."  
  
"I know, but there is no way around it. If Cologne doesn't teach Ranma,  
he'll never be able to defeat Saffron."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
--------------------  
Chapter 20 - Formula For Victory!  
--------------------  
  
Akane stood at one end of a vacant lot. She idly wondered how much abuse  
this field would take in the coming years. It was or will be Ranma's  
third most frequent battleground, after her home and Furinkan High  
School. That was assuming that the field survived the coming fight.  
  
Shampoo looked around the field of her upcoming battle. It was best to  
get familiar with your surroundings before a fight, and this 'fiancee'  
girl had the upper hand in knowing about this place. She detected no  
traps or any signs that anyone had been here recently. She might be able  
to trust this girl to a fair fight.  
  
Nabiki sat to the side of vacant lot, munching popcorn. This promised to  
be a spectacular fight. Too bad she couldn't sell tickets to it. She  
mentally slapped herself, trying to remind herself what was on the path  
of the mercenary road for her-- the complete disregard of other people's  
feelings, especially her family's feelings.  
  
Nabiki tried to calculate the odds of this fight.  
  
Shampoo has been trained to be a warrior, a killer, since she was three  
or four years old. Many of the publicly preferred martial arts concepts  
just don't apply to her, and that can be a serious problem in what Akane  
might consider a martial arts challenge. Shampoo would fight to win at  
any cost, and death of her opponent was to be honored not scorned. The  
dead Ranma speculated that Shampoo knew many of the Amazon techniques,  
but was never in a position to use them effectively. It was kind of  
obviously Shampoo at least knows Bakusai Tenketsu, considering how many  
'doors' she had made.  
  
Akane had trained in martial arts as a hobby off and on for about  
fourteen years. With her father's lack of guidance in regards to what  
the school, Musabetsu Kakutou Tendo-Ryu, was really about, Akane  
developed more of a traditional view of martial arts. Meaning, killing  
your opponent meant you made a mistake in how you approached the fight.  
Akane had purposely trained in many secret arts for the purpose of  
defeating Shampoo. However, the dead Ranma had some major concerns about  
whether or not Akane was ready to fight Shampoo. Sure, this Shampoo  
wasn't as skilled, but Akane insisted that her body was not trained well  
enough to do some of her moves, like Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken.  
  
This fight was going to be better than some martial arts films, but the  
risk that Akane or Shampoo would get seriously hurt was a bit high.  
Which was why Nabiki had insisted on coming along. That and to make sure  
Shampoo didn't cheat.  
  
Akane watched as Shampoo nodded and went to a spot across the vacant lot  
from her. "Let's make the terms of this fight clear. Winner will get to  
claim Ranma. The loser is not allowed to give the kiss of death.  
Understood?"  
  
Shampoo snorted. "Yes."  
  
Nabiki raised her hand, and then quickly lowered it. "Begin!"  
  
Akane cast a quick glare at Nabiki then had to slam her focus back on  
Shampoo as she was charging at her, shampoo and comb in hand. She  
mentally swore as her opponent blurred and then disappeared. She could  
feel her head being rubbed and massaged.  
  
Shampoo smirked. Such an easy victory, though the move took a lot of  
energy to pull off. But the 'fiancee' girl would be unconscious when  
finished. She blinked when her opponent didn't fall but staggered away.  
  
Akane clutched her head. She would not forget Ranma. Who's Ranma? She  
had never known any Ranma. He was everything to her. Boys meant nothing  
to her. Without him there was no reason to be in the past. Why was in  
the past? To live through everything all over again. How did she live  
through all of that? She would not forget the boy who died in her arms.  
Maybe she was the one who died. She went into the past because she had  
died. How did that happen? Happosai's monster attacked us because...  
because she torched his panty collection and dumped him into a river?  
Why the hell would she do that? But if that happened how could she have  
killed Happosai AFTER she died? How did she die? Why did she die? She  
didn't physically die, did she? She was killed but not because of the  
monster, but because... someone died. But who? It wasn't her father,  
Kasumi or Nabiki. Why would she feel like that if it was Ryoga, Kuno,  
Genma, or even Sayuri or Yuka? Then who? WHO? A girl with a pig-tail?  
She didn't like girls like that! Not until... wait! She NEVER had those  
thoughts! Why would she ever think of things so perverted?! She wasn't a  
pervert! The only reason was because... because....  
  
Shampoo watched 'fiancee' girl as she held her head in pain. She wasn't  
sure what to do. She used this shampoo quite a few times on Mousse to  
get him off her back for a few days. He never reacted like this. Maybe  
she should just put the girl to sleep, and be done with it.  
  
Shampoo was standing over Akane ready to deliver a blow to the head when  
the Tendo girl screamed. Chi flared around her knocking the surprised  
Amazon onto her ass.  
  
"You can't make me forget Ranma." Akane's eyes spoke of unnatural fury.  
  
"Better than Shampoo thought." The Amazon stood up and got into a ready  
position.  
  
Akane struck out with an unrestrained punch, which Shampoo dodged  
easily. The Tendo girl continued the relentless assault. Punch after  
punch, kick after kick; and none of them came close to connecting.  
  
Shampoo smirked. Her opponent was PISSED. She had rarely felt a battle  
aura like this. A little farther and this fight would be over. The girl  
wasn't worth the effort, but might as well prove the true might of the  
Amazons. She frowned when 'fiancee' girl did a large arcing kick. It was  
child's play to avoid, but it disrupted the spiral. Upset, Shampoo  
launched a kick into her opponent's unprotected stomach.  
  
Akane rolled with the blow, but it HURT. She tumbled completely across  
the field. She immediately got up and charged at her opponent.  
  
Shampoo dodged and grabbed 'fiancee' girl as she passed and slammed her  
into the ground.  
  
Akane pivoted her legs under Shampoo, sweeping the feet out from under  
the Amazon. Rather than try to get on top of her opponent, the Tendo  
girl stood up.  
  
Shampoo leapt to her feet. She had to get calm again. With this much hot  
chi, she could blast her stupid opponent all the way back to the Amazon  
village. She needed to be calm and get the annoying girl into a spiral.  
  
Akane launched into another barrage of punches and kicks. She also added  
insults with each attack, like horny slut and weakling, which were  
spoken in practiced Mandarin.  
  
Screw the spiral. There was no way Shampoo would tolerate anyone  
insulting her like that. She attacked.  
  
Akane grunted from the blows she was receiving. But with Shampoo coming  
on to the offensive, at least she had started to land some hits herself.  
Unfortunately for every one of her hits, the Amazon stuck four times and  
probably with more power. She just needed a little more....  
  
Nabiki was glad she brought a lot of popcorn, because it was better to  
munch on that than her fingers. The battle wasn't going very good for  
Akane. She could feel the tension in the air, and it was causing her to  
sweat. It shouldn't feel like it was ninety degrees where she was  
sitting, considering the night air should be a brisk sixty at this time;  
but that's what it felt like.  
  
Nabiki winced when Shampoo kicked Akane a couple meters across the  
vacant lot. She then noticed her little sister smile in a way she had  
never seen before. The Tendo girl then leapt several meters into the  
air.  
  
Shampoo looked confused. She had ample time to get out of the way. The  
Amazon decided to stand near where the girl would land to make sure she  
would never get back up after she hits.  
  
Akane closed her eyes and focused. Her thoughts changing from everything  
she had ever hated about Shampoo to the worst moment of her life. At one  
time it had been her mother's death. Now...  
  
A demon attacking...  
  
Claws striking blow after blow...  
  
Blood soaking everything...  
  
Collapsing after defeating it...  
  
Finally saying 'I love you'...  
  
And then dying...  
  
In her arms...  
  
Leaving her with nothing to live for....  
  
Akane's tears froze as a mist of cold formed around her just before she  
struck the heated air that was saturated with angry chi from both  
combatants. Like a drop of water splashing, pushing the puddle it fell  
in away; the hot chi was expelled away from the Tendo girl in an  
explosive blast, sending Shampoo flying through a wall.  
  
Nabiki was shocked, not at what she saw, but because she had been thrown  
across the street from the sudden gust of heated wind.  
  
Shampoo staggered to her feet and went to the freshly made door. She  
blinked noticing the crimson fire around 'fiancee' girl's hands.  
  
A ball of crimson fire raced toward Shampoo. "Feel my love for Ranma!"  
Akane was crying. She couldn't stop it. She had lost Ranma once, and she  
would never, EVER, loss him again-- not to Shampoo, to Ukyou or even to  
death.  
  
Shampoo flew back from the hit. This girl was toying with her. The kick  
that disrupted the spiral was no accident, she knew about Hiryu Shuten  
Ha. That wind attack proved that she knows how to manipulate hot and  
cold chi. She even knew how to do chi blasts. Who the hell was this  
girl? How does she know what she does? Shampoo would have to beat the  
answers out of her.  
  
Akane tried to rein in her emotions. She needed to regain her focus.  
Shampoo probably hadn't fallen yet. She turned around quickly and saw  
Shampoo jumping down from a nearby roof and rushing toward her.  
  
Shampoo HATED being toyed with. It reminded her of her  
great-grandmother's training. Tantalizing her with hints of a secret,  
but making her figure it out for her own. She would make this girl pay  
for playing with her. Her attacks were brutal, but most were blocked.  
  
Akane knew she couldn't keep this up. Shampoo was too strong and  
vicious. She had to stop her somehow. Backed into a corner of the lot,  
she did the only thing she could think of. She lashed out with each hand  
and poked the walls, causing them to explode.  
  
Shampoo wasn't hurt, but the debris momentarily blinded her.  
  
Akane couldn't shake the coldness of her soul, and so embraced it as she  
had when she learned Gansekiken. She felt nothing of herself as she was  
dead. Dead since the day her Ranma died. She then punched just as the  
cloud had dissipated enough to see into.  
  
Shampoo felt the chilling punch strike against her face, and then  
another into her gut. She tried to return with her own attacks, but they  
were countered. The Amazon was then kicked across the field. She tried  
to get up but was hit by a freezing chi blast.  
  
"Do you yield?" Even the girl's voice was frozen.  
  
Shampoo's arms wavered as she tried to push off the ground. "Who you?  
You know many Amazon techniques. But you outsider, so can't know. How  
you know?"  
  
"I'm Tendo Akane, fiancee to Saotome Ranma, and heir of Musabetsu  
Kakutou Tendo-Ryu. My father's master left behind some scrolls depicting  
some Amazon techniques and I've learned some of them. He got them from  
his first love, Cologne."  
  
Shampoo blinked several times. "What his name?" If girl's father's  
master was her great-grandfather, that would explain how this Akane girl  
could come across that knowledge.  
  
"Happosai."  
  
"Happosai?" Shampoo vaguely remembered that name. For some reason the  
name sounded like it should be spoken with anger. She would have to ask  
her great-grandmother about this.  
  
"Shampoo, do you wield?"  
  
"You win now. Shampoo go talk to great-grandmother about this. Shampoo  
be back. Will finish fight later." She really would've preferred to have  
left by some means other than limping. At least she was staying at a  
doctor's office, and could get some help from Dr. Tofu.  
  
Nabiki rubbed her bruised shoulder as she walked over to Akane. "Well,  
you won. Do you think Cologne will be coming here?"  
  
"I don't see how she can't. I know of too many Amazon secrets, Ranma  
defeated Shampoo as a guy, and I have information on Happosai. All of  
which would get her attention. I just hope Shampoo doesn't get cursed  
because of this."  
  
"I've been wondering why Shampoo had gotten cursed in the first place.  
Cologne has to know enough about that place to avoid training her  
great-granddaughter there and her dishonor shouldn't have been enough to  
warrant it."  
  
Akane shrugged. "I don't really know what had caused that." She then  
winced in pain when she began to walk. "Let's go home."  
  
Nabiki followed her 'older' sister back to their home. Akane was quiet  
and she could still feel cold emanating from her. The Gansekiken  
technique had won her the match, but what was the cost of it? It can't  
be healthy for Akane to be like this.  
  
"Akane!" Ranma ran over to the two girls. "Where have you been? Akane,  
what happened to you?"  
  
Akane stared up at Ranma and started crying. She then hugged him  
tightly, unable to say anything.  
  
Ranma looked at Nabiki questioningly.  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Akane fought Shampoo and won."  
  
"She what?!"  
  
"She defeated Shampoo, barely. She used the Gansekiken against the  
Amazon, and well she didn't master it the same way you did."  
  
Ranma nodded. His suggestion during training had helped Akane learn the  
trick faster, but she developed some cold aura while doing it. In order  
for her aura to be like that, her soul would have to be freezing or  
dead. He wished someone would explain what had happened to her, but  
didn't know how to phrase the question. He wished he knew how to help  
her. "Come on. Let's go home and get ya fixed up."  
  
Akane nodded, but didn't let go. It was kind of awkward for Ranma to  
guide her home, but she had to touch him. To know he wasn't going to  
leave her.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Whoa! Never thought I'd get through all of it. Finally I've finished  
Volume 2 of Second Chances.  
  
  
Some translations:  
  
Gansekiken: rock (ganseki) fist (ken)  
Hifu No Iwa: skin of rock or rock skin.  
Dairokkan: the sixth sense; intuition; hunch  
(Hope I got these right. If not, please let me know.)  
  
I'm using Japanese names for the techniques since I perfer to use the  
Japanese names for the original Ranma attacks. If I use Hiryu Shuten Ha,  
I felt I should stay consistant and use Japanese when naming the  
techniques.  
  
Too answer a few generic questions before I'm asked them, again:  
  
Why wasn't Heberke disqualified when members of their gymnastic team  
attacked Ranma with hot water guns? The same reason Ranma wasn't  
disqualified when Akane interfered in the original fight, there isn't a  
rule against it. It is not strange that it is omitted since I know in  
many American football leagues there is no rule against it either. If  
they don't have rules against coaches body-slamming little leaguers  
while running for a touchdown (I'm not kidding), why do you suspect that  
there would be such a rule in a gymnastic match in the Ranma-verse?  
  
Skuld's comment about Urd messing up a little with Akane's wish came  
about because of a side story idea I had for this series where Urd  
failed to properly brace Akane's mind for time travel and meeting her  
love again. To make a long story short, the first attempt had Akane  
become loony with glee at seeing Ranma again and literally scares him  
away. The next couple attempts would have similar problems.   
  
Why did Akane forget that Shampoo was going to show up then? Her memory  
is not flawless and it has been a while since she read that section of  
Ranma's journal. Not to mention that a lot is going on between the  
skating match and the kisses that it slipped her mind. She also couldn't  
be sure that Shampoo would show up at the same time either since  
female-Ranma didn't make an appearance during the skating match.  
  
In traditional Japan, displays of public affection were taboo. You just  
don't do more than hold someone's hand. This affects relationships in  
modern day Japan, as many people still hold that belief. Akane's  
behavior throughout the Ranma series shows that she believes the any  
public display of affection is wrong. If anyone was around, Akane would  
stop any display of affection; but when she believed they were alone,  
she was more than willing to attempt to kiss Ranma.  
  
As you can tell, this is getting further and further from the manga. I  
used to have a plot for this, but I have long since pitched it. The  
characters have pulled this in directions I didn't expect at all and I  
will ride this along with you. Beyond a few ideas for Shampoo and  
Cologne as well as some timeline changes (rearranging when stories  
occurred), I don't know how things will go.  
  
I mean, where did the scene with Nabiki and Ryoga come from? Don't ask  
me. It just happened. I didn't plan on it and until I wrote it, I didn't  
even consider it. I'm blaming it on an odd comment from Michael Chase.  
Besides, the Lost Boy could use a reason to show up at the Tendos. Now  
this leaves me with the question: does Nabiki want him? I don't know  
yet.  
  
  
I'd like to thank the numerous people who've sent suggestions to this  
series. I used a couple of them in this volume, unfortunately I can't  
seem to find the mail from those who had made those suggestions. I still  
like to thank you, as well as thank those who sent all the mail I've  
receive for this series and all my other series and to everyone else who   
reads this.   
  
And a special thanks to my pre-readers, especially: Kim Trieu, JJang,   
HPackrat, Saotome-sama, and Michael Chase.  
  
  
Comments and suggestions are always welcome.  
archive@mich.com  
  
  
Coming eventually (don't expect it soon): Volume 3  
Ranma talks to Nabiki about Akane.  
Enter Happosai.  
How will Akane deal with the man who killed Ranma?  
What happens with Nekoken?  
Shampoo returns, but does Cologne come as well?  
What changes will occur because of the Amazon involvement?  



	3. Chapter 21 - Portents

Second Chances  
  
Chapter 21 - Portents  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, Shounen Sunday, Viz Entertainment, and yet more companies. I have borrowed them through an exorbi...  
  
(Nabiki taps her foot)  
  
...ah... mutually beneficial contract with Nabiki-sama. Which she can nullify at any time.  
  
Author's Pre-notes:  
If you haven't read Chapters 1-20 recently, I suggest you do so before reading this part. This builds on previous parts and you might be confused on a couple of the things I referenced from those parts.  
  
While I'll be following Manga continuity, I won't be using the stories in the order depicted. This chapter begins the day after chapter 20, meaning it'll be four to five weeks before Shampoo could return. Of that time, only one week was depicted. Changing when some stories occurred will help to solidify the timeline.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Um, Nabiki, can I ask you a somethin'?" Ranma fidgeted at the 'middle' Tendo sister's bedroom door. He knew there was something wrong with Akane, but no one had told him what it might be. Of anyone that could know about it, it seemed that Nabiki knew the most.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow. She had been expecting him to approach her a long time ago. Had he finally gotten it together? "Of course. Come on in."  
  
Ranma nodded and nervously shut the door.  
  
"So..." Nabiki peered at Ranma. "What is it that you want to know?"  
  
"It's about Akane...." Ranma trailed off.  
  
"What about her?" Nabiki pressed.  
  
"Well...." Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Do you know what's with her?"  
  
Akane's from two years in the future, where the love of her life, you, died in her arms. Nabiki couldn't tell him that, of course, so she folded her arms and asked, "What do mean by that?"  
  
"I... I... I don't know." Ranma groaned in frustration. "There's something... off about her."  
  
"Don't you mean there's something SPECIAL about her?" Nabiki smirked.  
  
"Not like that." Ranma waved his hand as if to wipe away the comment. "In order for Akane to master Gansekiken like she did, part of her soul has ta be dead or frozen. How did she get like that?"  
  
Nabiki frowned. "You really should be asking her that."  
  
"How can I ask HER when I have trouble asking you?" Ranma returned.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. Time for some creative truth telling. She would have to talk to Akane about this so their stories would be the same if Ranma ever brought it up. "Well, I don't know the full story, Ranma, but I do know more than anyone besides Akane."   
  
"So, will ya tell me?" Ranma almost begged.  
  
Nabiki nodded curtly. "Seems that a while back, Akane had a couple of male friends. One was a lot like you, a complete jerk."  
  
Ranma scowled.  
  
Nabiki grinned. "Anyway, Akane liked him more than she would admit to anyone, including herself. The other friend acted like a protector to her. She trusted him, but he didn't like the guy Akane had a crush on. Playing on Akane's insecurities, he kept her from ever expressing those feelings she had."  
  
"So, what happened to them?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"The guy she had a crush on died, and her other friend left her. Akane was only then able to realize her feelings, but it was too late to tell him," Nabiki explained.  
  
Ranma nodded and then sagged. "So I'm just someone ta fill in for her first love."  
  
Nabiki frowned. "That's a harsh way to put it. I won't deny there is some truth to that, however Akane knows that you aren't the same guy. She's just been more willing to accept her feelings, and is more than a little afraid that you'll leave her, too."  
  
Ranma didn't know how to reply to that. "Well, thanks." He turned to leave.  
  
"By the way, Ranma, Kasumi and Daddy never met these boys and Akane never talked to them about what happened so they don't know anything," Nabiki mentioned quickly.  
  
Ranma shrugged and left the room.  
  
Nabiki waited to make sure Ranma had gone down the stairs before heading over to Akane's room to talk to her 'new older sister.'  
  
----------------------  
  
Akane's hand shook as she used the railing to walk down the stairs. Her version of the Gansekiken was very powerful. It allowed her to sense how Shampoo was going to attack her, but what was the cost of the move?  
  
Akane's eyes darted around, making sure that every part of the house was there, that it was real. When she used the technique in the fight, it was like she died emotionally again. The wounds to her soul she suffered from her Ranma's death reopened anew. Last night she practically had to be pried off this Ranma, not wanting to let him go in fear that he would leave her as well.  
  
Clinging to Ranma had been a mistake. He now suspected that she wasn't normal. That something was wrong about her. She didn't quite like Nabiki's story, however it was true enough that confirming it wouldn't exactly be a lie.  
  
Akane shakily made her way into the dojo. She smiled upon seeing Ranma there, practicing a kata. However, as soon as he noticed her there, he stopped. Without a word, Ranma walked pass her and left.  
  
Tears leaked out of Akane's eyes. He hadn't even looked at her. It was like she wasn't even there. What had she done?  
  
----------------------  
  
Kasumi frowned noticing Ranma rummaging through the refrigerator. Strangely, he wasn't pulling anything out of it. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Ranma looked up. "Ah, nothin'."  
  
"Well, it looks and sounds like something," Kasumi noted sweetly.  
  
Ranma sighed, shutting the refrigerator door. "Did you know Akane had a first love?"  
  
Kasumi frowned. "I knew of one, but I suspected another as well."  
  
"She loved two guys?" Ranma questioned in surprise.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Well, her first love was really just a school girl crush for Doctor Tofu."  
  
"She liked him?" Ranma shrugged. "Didn't notice that."  
  
"Well, Akane has grown up since then," Kasumi pointed out.  
  
"What about the other one?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kasumi paused with a finger pressed against her cheek. "I don't know how to say anything about that."  
  
"Well, do you think Akane is using me to replace him?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"If she is, she's being smart about it," Kasumi replied.  
  
Ranma blinked. "What do ya mean by that?"   
  
"How should I put this?" Kasumi hummed to herself. "How long was it before you two first shared a kiss?"  
  
Ranma blushed. "I... her... well...."  
  
"How long?" Kasumi demanded demurely.  
  
"'Bout two months," Ranma chirped nervously.  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Have you done more than that?"  
  
Ranma shook his head fiercely.  
  
"If Akane had just been using you to replace him, she'd have done... inappropriate things with you already," Kasumi noted. "She's taking her time to get to know you and isn't rushing anything. The feelings she has for you are genuine enough. Please don't feel that just because she has loved before means that she doesn't love you or that her love for you will fade away."  
  
Ranma turned DEEP red. "Who ever said anything 'bout her lovin' me?!"  
  
Kasumi frowned. "Ranma, I know my sister, and despite her deep feelings for her former loves, she has never cared so much for anyone as she has for you."   
  
Ranma stared blankly and then bolted out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, my." Kasumi covered her mouth. "I think I said too much."  
  
----------------------  
  
Soun stood on one side of the dojo dressed in a white gi. His usual brown one was in the wash.  
  
Genma was on the other side watching his opponent warily, waiting to see what move his old friend would use.  
  
As one they charged at each other but froze hearing a loud crash.  
  
Soun looked over in horror. "The Family Shrine?!" He sagged on the verge of tears. "An ill omen."  
  
Genma tried to make light of the situation. He laughed, "Maybe a demon is coming."  
  
"Oh! Right! A 'demon!'" Soun attempted to laugh with his friend. "A DEMON, Saotome?!" the Tendo patriarch sweated, grabbing Genma.  
  
Saotome tried to back away, forcing his laughter. "Just a joke, Tendo."  
  
"This may not be a joking matter." Soun dropped his friend. "HE may be coming."  
  
"Please don't say that!" Genma cried out.   
  
"We have heard reference of HIM twice in the pass month," Soun noted.  
  
"Yes, because YOUR daughter was meddling with things she shouldn't have. If HE does come, it is Akane's fault," Genma stated bitterly.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Soun's demonic head filled the dojo.  
  
Genma cowered. "NOTHING!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Darkness surrounded her. There was nothing at all around her. "Ranma? Where are you Ranma?"  
  
A high pitched clownish laugh filled the air. A pink-skinned, enormous-eared demon with a multicolored Afro appeared over head. The demon brandished his long lime-green claws and asked, "Where is Saotome Ranma?"  
  
When she first saw the beast, she had laughed. For a demon, it looked damned stupid. Considering Happosai had summoned it, that wasn't a real surprise. But she didn't laugh at the demon now. She would never laugh at seeing this monster again.   
  
Akane heard Ranma laughing from behind her. He held his side, almost rolling on the floor from his laughter. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked between chuckles.  
  
The demon seethed in rage. "That perverted one was correct, you have no respect." A ball of energy formed its hand and then hurled it. The sound of the energy ball as it moved sounded like clown shoes squeaking, but the damage it did to the house was no joke as the ball ripped straight through.  
  
"Hey, you could hurt some with that!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"That's entirely the point!" the demon grinned. "Now DIE!"  
  
Akane tried to cry out when Ranma charged the demon. She tried to tell him to not fight it, or at least take it seriously. All she could do was watch as Ranma vainly tried to even hit the demon. The monster kept countering the attacks, ripping open Ranma's flesh. Now the stupid looking lime-green claws didn't look stupid anymore covered in blood.  
  
Akane tried to scream 'stop' or 'Ranma,' but nothing came from her throat. Then she watched the man she loved attempt a desperation move, a move that should have killed the demon like she remembered, but it didn't. Instead the demon's claws pierced through Ranma's chest, ending his life.  
  
"Why are you so upset?" the demon asked Akane. "It's not like you ever loved him. You beat him, you insulted him, and you never trusted him. The life you live now is a lie. You hate Ranma and always did. I did you favor, and yet you try to get him back so you can keep hurting him."  
  
"That's not true!" Akane cried out, finally able to speak.  
  
"It is true. I was summoned to fulfill your wish. And I will be back to claim this Ranma as well. Count on it." The demon's high pitch laugh assaulted her ears, but then the laughter changed into a deep cackle of an old man. The demon had changed into the form of Akane's worst nightmare who was approaching her. "And I'm coming for you too, Akane-chan!"  
  
Akane screamed bloody murder. "Stay away!"   
  
"It's all right."  
  
Those words weren't from the demon or the old man. They sounded soothing, but Akane still trembled like a leaf in a hurricane as two slender arms hugged her.  
  
"Akane, everything is all right," Kasumi tried to assure her.  
  
Akane's vacant eyes scanned the room and locked on Ranma standing at her door with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Akane, dear, what was that dream?" Soun questioned.  
  
"He's coming," Akane's voice shook. "Dear gods, Ranma, Happosai is coming for us."  
  
Soun and Genma froze in terror and fainted dead away.  
  
Nabiki looked disturbed.  
  
Kasumi frowned.  
  
Ranma didn't like this. "Who's Happosai?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I told you it'd be some time before I got to this.   
  
Coming Soon: Chapter 22   
  
Just a reminder on chapter size, most chapters of Second Chances are four to seven pages long. This one is just over five pages, well within normal range. I'll keep them short so I'll be able to update the story quicker.   
  
I know Happosai isn't suppose to show up until Viz volume six, when I should be at volume four. The problem is that it would take four plus weeks for Shampoo to get to Jusenkyo and back and volume four started only one week before her return. To fill up the three or so weeks, I decided to bring Happosai in early. Happosai has more interests than just Soun and Genma and is often gone for weeks at a time. When Cologne and Shampoo returned, Happosai was busy elswhere.  



	4. Chapter 22 - The Evil Returns for the Fi...

Second Chances   
  
Chapter 22 - The Evil Returns for the First Time.   
  
Ranma 1/2 and all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, Shounen Sunday, Viz Entertainment, and yet more companies. I have borrowed them through an exorbi...   
  
(Nabiki taps her foot)   
  
...ah... mutually beneficial contract with Nabiki-sama. Which she can nullify at any time.   
  
----------------------   
  
In the Hida Mountains rests a great evil. An evil trapped in a cave by a large boulder wrapped with Shinto prayer ropes. For sixteen years the boulder kept the evil at bay. A large sturdy boulder that could withstand the changing seasons and could fight against the mightiest of sto-   
  
* A bolt of lightning crashed from the skies. *   
  
"Er... what boulder?"   
  
Ahem, a great evil had been trapped in that cave for sixteen years, but is now free as the weak boulder crumbled from a measly lightning strike. Behold and tremble as the great evil... crawls out. Yes, crawls onto the Earth to unleash his vile intentions.   
  
* Another bolt of lightning crashes down, striking the diminutive form of the 'great evil.' *   
  
"I think he's dead."   
  
Ah, watch as even the weather fights against the great evil. To smash him down to never raise again.   
  
* The diminutive man stands up, covered in soot from the lightning strike. *   
  
However, the great evil is stronger than even the mightiest of storms as no mere lightning bolt can ever hope to bring down this evil. After sixteen long years, the most evil martial artist master to have ever lived has returned.   
  
Guys, protect your wife, girlfriend, and/or daughter(s). Girls, hide your panties and be on the watch for a little man who loves to fondle. Everyone, beware for Happosai has returned!   
  
----------------------   
  
"We have to hurry! Time to go, boy!" Genma cried out, packing his bags.   
  
"What's da big deal, Pop?" Ranma asked, sitting in the middle of the room on his futon.   
  
"We can't be here when HE arrives," Genma replied nervously.   
  
"Who is this Happosai guy?" Ranma questioned.   
  
"Never mention the Master's name, Ranma. Never!" Genma spoke with fear.   
  
Ranma blinked. "Master?"   
  
"Yes, he was the one to train Soun and myself. He is truly the most evil martial arts master to ever walk the face of the Earth," Genma intoned with a shudder.   
  
"How come I've never heard a him?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Because to bring up his name is just asking him to break free of his prison," Genma replied.   
  
"You goin' to explain that, Pop?" Ranma pressed.   
  
"Soun and I trapped him in a cave shortly after you and Akane were born," Genma answered.   
  
"Ah." Ranma nodded. He then looked towards Akane's room. "Any idea how Akane knows 'bout him?"   
  
"Maybe he's already paid a visit here. Maybe she read about him from Soun's or her mother's journals. Maybe it's a psychic nightmare brought on from the Master's great evil." Genma shuddered as if someone stepped on his grave. "Now, let's get going, boy."   
  
"Genma." Soun frowned as he stood at the door. "How can you leave me like this?" He reached for something in the hallway. "I'm going with you!" He shouldered a backpack.   
  
Nabiki stepped behind her father, having been in the hallway eaves dropping on Genma. "Oh, please, Daddy. You're going to leave us alone to this 'great evil martial arts master?'"   
  
Soun froze and sweated. "Why, no dear. You're coming with us. Akane and Kasumi too."   
  
Nabiki folded her arms. "I don't think Kasumi will want to leave. Besides, do you honestly think you can hide from someone that apparently entered Akane's dreams? If he can do that, I'm sure he can track us down."   
  
The backpack slumped off Soun's should and crashed to the ground, shortly followed by Soun as he fell to his knees and cried, "WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"   
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes.   
  
"You may be Tendo, but I must bid you farewell." Genma bowed.   
  
Ranma kicked his father in the face. "I don't care how evil or powerful this Happosai guy is, I ain't goin' to run like some coward. You can't be that much of a chicken, Pop."   
  
Genma was sorely tempted to imitate the sounds of a chicken, but knew that would only earn him another boot to the head.   
  
----------------------   
  
Akane sat on her bed curled up into a ball.   
  
Nabiki sighed as she entered the room. "You almost blew it, neechan."   
  
Akane looked up with tears streaming down her face. "I know...."   
  
"What was that dream?" Nabiki questioned.   
  
"I watched Ranma fight the demon, but this time... Ranma died without killing it. It then taunted me about how I treated my Ranma and then turned into Happosai promising to come after both Ranma and me," Akane explained through her sobs.   
  
Nabiki closed her eyes. "I see." She sighed. "What will you do when you see Happosai?"   
  
"I don't know." Akane buried her face into her legs. "I don't know. I don't want to kill him again."   
  
Nabiki stared as if someone had told her the Tokyo Stock Exchange had crashed into nothingness. "You... killed him?"   
  
Akane could only nod as her sobs echoed in otherwise deathly quite room. Nabiki shuddered uncontrollably as he wide unseeing eyes watched her sister.   
  
----------------------   
  
"One-Two! One-Two! One-Two! One-Two!" A group of Furinkan high school girls' track team ran pass wearing their gym outfits.   
  
Akane frowned, knowing HE was coming. She could almost hear him cry out, "Akane!" She blinked when she heard some screams. She then stared in horror.   
  
Happosai was here! He bounced gleefully from girl to girl, as he groped each of their breasts he yelled, "Akane!"   
  
"Who is this creep?!" screamed one girl as she ran away.   
  
"Get away from me, pervert!" howled another girl.   
  
Another girl noticed the Tendo girl standing there, and called out, "Akane, help us!"   
  
"Oh?" Happosai paused as he looked at Akane. "OH! OH! OH! OH!" He leaped into the air. "AKANE!! It's ME! It's ME!"   
  
Akane seized up. Her arms moved to protect her breasts and head as she screamed like a banshee.   
  
The Furinkan track team would later SWEAR they saw a bright flash of light flare around Akane. All they knew was that whoever that pervert was, he was now flying away from apparently some blow Akane had struck him with.   
  
"Akane, do you know who that was?" one of the girls questioned.   
  
"Are you all right?" another girl asked.   
  
Akane threw down her arms and ran away.   
  
"What's with Akane?" yet another girl asked.   
  
Ranma, in female form, arrived just in time to hear that last question, but nothing before that. "What do ya mean 'bout Akane?" she asked.   
  
"Just now some dirty old man was here and Akane knocked him _FAR_ away and then ran off." The girl pointed to the sky to reference where the guy had gone.   
  
"Huh?" Ranma scratched the back of her head.   
  
  
Embedded into the wall of an apartment building, Happosai blinked. "Must be Soun's daughter. Lot's of emotion, lot's of potential, shit for control."   
  
----------------------   
  
Ranma, still in female form, returned home to the sight of some little old man sitting on top of Soun and her father. She blinked. "What's goin' on here?"   
  
"Howdy!" The old man launched himself into the air, latching himself onto Ranma's breasts.   
  
Ranma screamed like a man who just had his balls hit with a sledge hammer. Then she took the proverbial hammer, and beat the living shit out of the old man.   
  
"Ow. Is that any way to treat an old man saying, 'hello?'" Happosai asked rubbing his head.   
  
Ranma seethed in anger. "Who the fuck are you?"   
  
"He's the Master," Soun moaned.   
  
Ranma stared. "This little freak is the 'great evil?'" She laughed. "Gimme a break."   
  
"Show some respect, girl." Happosai scowled slightly. There was no reason to be harsh with any girl.   
  
"I ain't no girl!" Ranma yelled.   
  
Genma shot up. "You said you wanted to train the heir to the school. Ranma is the perfect choice."   
  
Happosai hugged Ranma's breasts. "I can't train a girl!"   
  
"No need to worry." Genma splashed his 'daughter' with hot water. "My son is really quite manly."   
  
"Why you..." Ranma punched Happosai into the floor. "...dirty old man!"   
  
Happosai frowned as he stood up. "I guess he'll do. I won't have to be soft on him, if he's really a man." He then pulled out his pipe and used it to send Ranma flying through the ceiling and high into the air.   
  
Ranma crashed hard onto the roof. "He ain't so tough."   
  
"Just leave him alone, Ranma," Akane told him from her position on the roof, where she had been sitting since she got home. "Please, just avoid him at all costs."   
  
Ranma tried to move his head so he could look at her. "Why? You don't think I can take him?"   
  
Akane shook her head. "I found some journals that talked about him. The problem isn't beating him, it's how petty he is. He upsets easily and will go to extremes to soothe his anger. You don't want to ever get him angry."   
  
"Why should I care? I can take him!" Ranma retorted.   
  
Akane looked at him sadly. "Then why haven't you moved since you landed from his ONE hit?"   
  
----------------------   
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Thanks to Kim Trieu and Michael Chase for pre-reading this.   
  
Coming soon:   
Chapter 23 - Old Man on Campus   
Happosai follows Ranma to school, but can the school survive? 


	5. Chapter 23 Old Man on Campus

Second Chances 

Chapter 23 - Old Man On Campus

Ranma 1/2 and all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sensei,  
Shounen Sunday, Viz Entertainment, and yet more companies. I have borrowed them through an exorbi...

(Nabiki taps her foot)

...ah... mutually beneficial contract with Nabiki-sama. Which she can nullify at any time.

* * *

Akane sighed as looked out the window of an ice cream parlor. She politely told the clerk that she would be waiting for a friend, but had no idea when that friend would show up, so she might be there all day. That wasn't exactly a lie. While she had gone here to avoid going to school where Happosai was inevitably going to show up, she also wanted to talk to a certain goddess with a passion for ice cream. 

The day dragged on. By lunch she had three sodas and an ice-cream sundae. The roar of a motorcycle broke the monotony, especially after the young man that had been riding it entered the store. "Is there a Tendo Akane here?"

Akane stood up. "That's me."

"Skuld told me to give you this," the man explained, handing her a letter.

Akane eyed him carefully. "How do you know her?"

The man blushed. "I'm kind of dating her older sister."

Akane blinked. "You're dating Urd?"

The man shook his head. "No, her other big sister, Belldandy."

"She's a goddess too? How did you get her for a girlfriend?" Akane asked, keeping her voice low so others could not hear her.

"She granted me a wish and, well, I wished she was my girlfriend," the man answered sheepishly. "I've got to get back home. Nice meeting you."

"Same here," Akane replied. She then opened the note and frowned.

'We are no longer able to give you assistance unless approved by God or Yggdrasil. Sorry. - Skuld.

'P.S. Staying away from Happosai is a GOOD idea.'

Akane plopped down in her seat and ordered the Devil's Delight special. There was nothing better to drown one's sorrows in than chocolate.

* * *

Nabiki casually strolled into the ice-cream parlor and eyed the stack of dirty dishes next to her sister. "Guess you saw Skuld," she commented. 

"No, I didn't." Akane pouted before burping.

Nabiki blinked. "You didn't get yourself knocked up, did you?"

"What! No!" Akane protested.

"Did you do anything before going back in time?" Nabiki pressed.

"Nabiki..." Akane trailed off in a deadly tone.

Nabiki held up her hands. "Sorry. It's just you were obviously eating like a Saotome. Why did you eat so much?"

Akane folded her arms. "What else am I suppose to do? Skuld can't help me anymore and I'm not about to go to school and see Happosai again."

Nabiki sighed. Depression and chocolate were good friends that added many centimeters to ones waist.

"How did things go today?" Akane asked, trying to change topics.

"Basically, I took your place during Ranma's fight with Happosai. Though, I suspect you covered his eyes when we watched Happosai take off and go into the girl's locker room." Nabiki sat back and smirked. "I'm sure you'd appreciate it if it gave him some ideas of things to do with you."

Akane glared. "Like that's going to happen any time soon."

* * *

Happosai knew something was amiss. The youngest Tendo daughter was avoiding him like the plague and he had yet to truly meet this girl. He was sure she was the one who cruelly hurled him against a wall with some sort of chi shield. The girl was obviously talented to do that. While Ranma had shown a remarkable control of his own chi, he couldn't yet manifest his chi outside of his body like that little lady had done. 

Happosai tapped his pipe. He should properly introduce himself to the lass. But how would he go about doing that? Well, he could just go and give her a welcoming hug. Who could deny such a simple thing from an old man? He stood up to carry out his plan, but stopped when Ranma walked past him.

"Aw, man. Why'd the stupid panda have to break the tub?" Ranma grumbled. "Now we'll have to use the public baths."

Happosai turned around to get his own bathing supplies. He would greet the girl some other time. There was a bathhouse filled with fine young ladies waiting for him.

* * *

Nabiki smirked at the mess of a bathhouse. She was starting to understand why the Nabiki of the other timeline had gone to such extremes. She had gotten a definite thrill from this. And not just over watching grand displays of physical skills and seeing Ranma fighting in his birthday suit. She had managed to play with the battle by distracting the perverted master when Ranma needed help. Here she was, this little girl making martial arts gods do as she wanted. 

It was such a shame Ranma was all body and no brain. Akane might see something in him beyond his bronzed physique, but she certainly didn't. While the boy was likely to be a fun ride in the bed, she wanted nothing to do with the excess baggage he'd bring with it.

Nabiki frowned as the battle drew closer to the end that the other Ranma had written about. Where he'd spend a sentence writing about school or problems his 'his girls,' he spent pages analyzing his fights. If she let things drag on, there was no telling how this could end. And uncertainty with Happosai was the LAST thing anyone wanted.

"Wow! Ayashi, your breasts are so BIG!" Nabiki called out loudly.

Less than a second later a water tub appeared next to her and Happosai peeked out from it. He then stared in abhorrent disgust. "Where's the girl with big breasts! Hell, where are all the pretty girls!" he whined. There was no way he was going to touch the remaining pair of horribly wrinkled old women.

"Like they would hang around knowing a pervert was here," Nabiki informed in a superior tone, her modesty protected by a one-piece swimsuit.

Happosai's gaze turned lecherously evil. "Ah! Well, there is one pretty girl left!"

Nabiki stood still in absolute shock. Happosai had blurred, moving faster than she could see. Now he was a few meters away rubbing his cheek against the crotch of a swimsuit. She slowly looked down to confirm that it was HER swimsuit and that she now stood stark naked in front of the ancient lech. It didn't help matters that Ranma was gawking at her.

Ranma had tried to trap the old fart using his female form, but either the lech saw through it or just didn't notice. Now Saotome was certainly getting an eyeful of Nabiki's lithe form. He wrenched his gaze off the stunned girl and then glared venom at the swimsuit thief. Bursting into action, the redhead growled angrily as he punched Happosai through the roof and off into the distance.

"You could've gotten my swimsuit back," Nabiki muttered, upset.

Ranma scratched the back of her head, trying to look away from the naked and relatively unashamed girl. "Sorry... At least he's gone now..."

Nabiki nodded. That was a BAD thing. Now they didn't know when Happosai would return. He might even be pissed at Ranma, which would cause untold problems. The next several days, they would be flying blind as events have certainly gone differently than they had in the other timeline.

The Tendo girl then scowled. "Hurry and change back and get to YOUR side of the bathhouse."

Saotome looked like a tomato from her fierce blushing. "Right, sorry."

Nabiki's frown deepened. There was something decidedly wrong with Ranma's reaction toward her, and she didn't like it at all.

* * *

Kasumi frowned at the hectic pace her father and Genma were moving. The two grown men were running around like frightened little children. Only these two 'big kids' were taking nails and boards to the house as if a typhoon was baring down on them. "Father, is this all really necessary?" 

"Ranma has done the unthinkable! He has angered the master!" Soun cried out. "We have to prepare for the worse!"

"Shouldn't he be treated as a guest?" Kasumi questioned.

"Hello, have you received a food order for the Tendo dojo?" Akane scowled. "Please cancel it. We're being pranked by an old man. If he ever calls you again, please don't take the order. Sorry for any trouble." She then hung up and dialed the next number in the phone book.

Nabiki smirked sadly at her eldest sister. "I think that's a 'no.' He's gone past being a 'guest' and is now a 'pest.' He should be treated like a cockroach. Especially after he molested me."

Ranma huffed as he sat at the table in the dining/living room. "Not my fault."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Next: Chapter 24 - The Revenge of Happosai The lech returns, and he seeks to have his anger soothed in the bosom of Ranma's fiancee.

This story isn't dead yet. On life support, but not dead. This is the one Ranma series that I want to work through. I have a lot of surprises in store for later, I just have to get there.

I'm really sorry for the serious delay in writing this part. The problem was I had written myself into a corner. By making Happosai responsible for Ranma's death, it makes his appearances here extremely problematic. However, I will be trying to use that for the story. It forces me to go away from the manga and make the events different. Happosai isn't done yet, but the remainder of his intro arc here will be very different from the manga. The next chapter will not be out soon as I'll need to plot out the future events and how what has happened affects them.

I'd like to thank Kara-Ohki and Jeremy Mullin for pre-reading this story. (Sorry, Kara-Ohki if I missed one of your corrections, your email somehow disappeared on me. ; )

And I'd like to thank everyone who has encouraged me to finish this part. Hopefully it won't take a year or more for the next one.


	6. Chapter 24 The Revenge of Happousai

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 24 - The Revenge of Happousai**

_By: Lord Archive_

Ranma 1/2 and all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sensei,  
Shounen Sunday, Viz Entertainment, and yet more companies. I have borrowed them through an exorbi...

(Nabiki taps her foot)

...Ah... mutually beneficial contract with Nabiki-sama. Which she can nullify at any time.

* * *

Happousai glared at the Tendo home. This made no sense to him. How were they able to thwart his little plan so easily? Of all the food orders he had placed, only one was delivered. Instead of wasting Soun's money and making the man angry at Ranma as well, he only gave Kasumi the night off from cooking. How did they know that he would do such a thing to them? He had never done this to Soun and Genma before as they didn't have the money to hurt them in that means when he had trained them, so they shouldn't have expected it. Yet somehow his righteous vengeance had been prevented.

Happousai twiddled his pipe. He had to come up with some means of getting back at Ranma. It would not do for the brat to get away with making a fool of his master. He was the grandmaster of the school, and Ranma definitely needed to be taught respect.

"Damn that Saotome!"

Happousai blinked as he had not been the one who said that. He looked down at some kid with his face wrapped in bandages and gliding on some strange sort of shoes. A plan was beginning to form in his mind as he jumped down in front of the boy. "You have some problem with Saotome Ranma?"

Mikado skidded to a stop on his in-line skates. "What of it?"

Happousai grinned dementedly. "Then we have a foe in common. Ranma needs to be taught proper respect."

"I do not seek aid with my duel to pay him back," Mikado retorted. "I will make him pay for defiling Martial Arts Figure Skating and especially for what he did to my nose."

"You lost to Ranma fighting on your own turf and expect to do any better fighting on his?" Happousai laughed. "You're stupid if you think you can win like that!"

"I will defeat him and claim a kiss from the buxom red-haired girl!" Mikado announced.

Happousai began to roll on the ground, laughing so hard it hurt.

Mikado growled and moved to skate around the diminutive old man, only to find himself embedded into the wall across the street after being hit by a quick tap on the leg from the old man's pipe. Prying free of the brick and plaster, he fell to his knees. "How did you do that?"

"I am the Grand Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and I can teach you how to defeat Ranma," Happousai announced evilly.

Mikado wouldn't have bowed normally, but he was already on the ground. "I shall learn from you."

* * *

"Akane."

The girl in question jumped and whirled around toward the speaker standing at her bedroom door.

"Calm down, oneechan," Nabiki advised, shutting the door behind her for more privacy. "We haven't seen Happousai for days. Maybe he decided Ranma wasn't worth it."

Akane shook her head. "Happousai doesn't usually give up so easily. He's planning something, I know it."

Nabiki waved her finger. "That's just it. This time we DON'T know it. Things have changed and there's little we can do about it."

"I know Happousai, he's not one to get distracted from vengeance unless there's a lot of girls involved." Akane sighed. "And what's worse is that if he's not taken care of soon, he'll be around when Shampoo and Cologne arrive."

"Maybe he already left to take care of his other business and won't be back for a few weeks," Nabiki suggested. "Even if he still wants to get 'revenge' on Ranma, we're obviously not the only people he annoys."

Akane shook her head. Everything in her being told her that Happousai wasn't done yet, and whatever sick and twisted plan he had involved her.

Nabiki moved toward the window and gazed out of it. "Akane, Happousai isn't the reason I wanted to talk to you."

Akane blinked. "Oh?"

Nabiki focused her gaze on her sister. "I'm not going to take your place in dealing with any more of Ranma's troubles."

"Why not? He might not admit it, but he needs help at times," Akane retorted.

"Yes, dear oneechan, he does need help, from his partner, and that's you," Nabiki pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Akane pressed.

Nabiki almost growled. "Akane, think for a minute. During the two fights Ranma has had with Happousai _I_ took _YOUR_ place. _I_ was the one to help him. _I_ was the one he saw nude. _I_ was the one he defended."

Akane's eyes widened. She didn't want to say what she thought her sister was trying to say. "But he doesn't like you."

"Wrong. Your old Ranma didn't like me. The other Nabiki was a royal bitch to him. She sold naked imagines of Ranma to Kuno, swindled cash from him, and played his fiancees against him. I haven't done ANY of that. This Ranma doesn't have any reason to dislike me, and by helping him where you should have, he's starting to LIKE me. I just want to end this now before it goes any farther. He still likes you more than me, and I intend to keep it that way," Nabiki spelled out.

Akane had seemed to grow angry at first but then caved in on herself. "What can I do? I can't face Happousai and Ranma is no where near ready to face him alone."

Nabiki folded her arms. "You can't run away from Happousai forever. Daddy's too much of a wimp to kick him out. The next time Happousai appears, you should face him." Without another word, she left the room.

Akane flopped onto her bed, trying to fight the urge to cry.

* * *

"A letter of challenge? From Mikado?" Akane questioned in confusion.

Ranma let out a short laugh. "Guess he wants to pay me back for breaking his nose."

Akane frowned and nodded.

"Hey, don't go thinking about how that lousy perv stole a kiss from ya. He deserved more than a broken nose for that! I ain't about to go easy on his ass out of regret or somethin'. He wants his ass kicked, and I'll gladly do it." Ranma then showed her where the challenge was located. "Moron even wants to fight on the roof of Furikan. He won't even be fighting on his own turf, but mine."

Akane didn't know how to take any of this. Something seemed even more wrong with this than Mikado apparently becoming Ranma's new rival. It seemed to stink of soiled panties, but how could Happousai be involved in this?

Ranma hated it when Akane got depressed, especially as she seemed to get sad far too easily. He fidgeted for a second before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "That perv doesn't stand a chance!"

Akane stared after Ranma's retreating form. Despite herself, a small smile appeared on her face as she felt her slightly moist forehead with her hand.

* * *

Considering how Ranma and Mikado fought, it was decided that this battle would not be announced to anyone with the small area to fight in and the risk of injury to those watching. In fact as the stated time arrived, only Mikado and Ranma were on the roof proper while Akane stood alone on the clock tower.

"It is time I make you pay for what you did to my nose!" Mikado announced, pulling off the bandages covering his face.

Ranma raised an eyebrow while Akane shuddered in revulsion. The broken nose was swollen and red, looking much like a clown's nose.

"Because of you, I have not been able to kiss a single girl, and I shall make you pay!" Mikado announced.

Ranma shook his head. "Girls should be thankin' me for keeping your perverted hands to yourself."

"It's time for you to die! Happou Daikarin!" Mikado reached back and threw a pair of bombs.

"WHAT?" Akane screeched.

Ranma evaded the blasts from the bombs. "Learned some new tricks, huh?" He then had to rush a block as his opponent followed the bombs with a slashing kick that had been sped up with his skates.

Akane gripped the edge of the clock tower as she looked down at the fight before her. There was only one way that the young pervert learned to use those bombs, and that was from the ancient lech. The battle wasn't as one-sided as she hoped, either. With the weird roller-skates Mikado was using, he was moving even faster than Ranma. The Happou Daikarin wasn't even being used as a pure offensive technique but to move Ranma into position for the young pervert to launch his own special moves.

Akane jumped to the side before realizing why the urge struck her. She began to shiver as a diminutive form wrapped in brown clothes landed right where she had been.

"Aw, why won't you let me greet you, Akane-chan?" Happousai called out with false sweetness.

Akane stepped backwards, but froze when her foot met the edge of the tower. "Stay away from me!"

With the battle raging below, punctuated with explosive blasts, Ranma did not hear her shout.

"Now, Akane-chan, why do you avoid me?" Happousai faked an innocent smile. "I'm just a harmless old man."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "You are anything but harmless."

Happousai appraised the girl before him. "You're a strange one. I never met you, yet you flee from me. And how did you learn to use your chi so well?"

"That is none of your business, Happousai," Akane spat.

"And now you're angry at me, and for what? I haven't even touched you." Happousai leapt at the girl, but failed to reach her as her chi aura sprang around her.

"Where did you learn this trick?" Happousai pressed. "Who taught you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Akane retorted sarcastically.

"Try me. I know more than you can imagine..." Happousai trailed off. "Or do you know?"

"What if I told you I'm from a future where I killed you?" Akane snarled.

Happousai laughed. "You could never defeat me."

Akane blinked and he was gone. Her eyes then bulged as she felt something on her chest while her shirt became unbearably tight. She moved to squash the lech hiding under her blouse, but only struck her own chest. She then glared evilly at the lech rubbing his face into her bra. She then blinked as a breeze fluttered up her dress and struck a certain area of skin that should've been covered.

Happousai grinned devilishly holding up a pair of panties. "I've had my fun. I need to check on a few things. See you in a couple weeks, Akane-chan!" He then leapt away, but not before flipping her school dress, making her moon Nerima.

Akane's face was red from embarrassment and anger. An explosion brought her attention back to the other battle. She peered over the edge and saw Ranma grab hold of one of the Happou Daikarin bombs and used it to block one of Mikado's kicks. The resulting blast ripped up and burnt Ranma's arm, while the wheels on Mikado's right foot were destroyed. The skater wobbled as he glided backwards on his left foot. It was obvious that Mikado had not expected that to happen and was trying to think of what to do next. With a single uppercut, Ranma put an end to the battle.

Rushing quickly for the ladder, Akane began to climb down before Ranma or Mikado could have a chance to look up at her.

"Hey, Akane, did ya see-" Ranma eyes became the size of dinner plates.

The Tendo girl cursed the wind and Ranma's timing. She tried to hold her dress down, but then lost her balance and fell a couple meters on to the roof.

Ranma's eyes were glued to the girl, unable to say a word to her.

"Happousai," was all Akane needed to say. It was all she could say as embarrassed as she was. At least Mikado was unconscious and there weren't any other spectators for this battle.

Ranma's fists clenched to the point his knuckles were popping. "That lech is dead!"

Akane sighed. "He said he'll be gone for a few weeks. Let's just forget about him."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Chapter 25: Wrong Side of the Coin Ryouga sees something that begins a battle royal against Ranma.

'Weird skates' comment comes from the time in which Ranma 1/2 occurs in-line skates had only just began to be sold in American markets. Only someone fairly wealthy and interested in such a thing, like Mikado, would have them in Japan at that point.


End file.
